


Therapy

by IcySoy05



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rape, r21, 索隆受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcySoy05/pseuds/IcySoy05
Summary: SZ. Sanji X Zoro. 香索　逆ＣＰ的请绕道。All Zoro, 无节操。全文虐，基本无糖。





	2. 结局一

１.　  
办公室内只开了一盏暗淡的台灯，一张躺椅横在办公桌前，心理医生文斯莫克站在一旁，手里拿着病例。

“你是……唔，娜美小姐？”

“是的，不记得我了吗，山治先生。我还以为像你这样贪恋美色的男人，再见到我会很激动。”　病人一手托腮，眼睛眨巴着，似乎是在勾引他。山治叹了口气，向后靠着桌子，放下了手里的东西。

“对不起娜美小姐，没认出你是我的失误。来，跟我说说吧，你最近一次记忆是在什么时候？”

病人歪着脑袋想了想，“在我的书桌前，那时候我正在设计一条裙子，噢，对好像还没跟你说过，我是个时装设计师，啧，我想男人们看见我穿上那条裙子一定会被惊艳，毕竟，我是个如此性感的女人，你说对吗。”

“当然。”　山治点点头，摸出烟来叼在嘴里却没有点燃，“听说娜美小姐最爱的是橘子和金币，能告诉我原因吗？唔，我是说，我也很喜欢这两样，不过我想特别的娜美小姐喜欢它们的原因肯定跟我不一样。”

病人娇羞地嗤笑两声似乎是在害羞，从躺椅上起身，扭着腰靠近山治，“真是有眼光的男人。不过我想这背后的故事可不像你想的那么有趣。”

“哦？”　山治挑起眉毛，对于病人的一步步靠近却无动于衷，“听起来，你是个有故事的女人，甚至可能比我想象的更特别？”

“什么是特别？为什么老说我特别呢？山治先生。”　病人夺走他嘴里的烟卷放进自己口中，若有所思地看着一侧的台灯，神情变得迷离，似乎是想起些不堪回忆的过往。

山治笑得有些渗人，却没得到病人的注目，“因为你见过地狱。”

“地狱吗……哦……是索隆跟你说的吧。”　病人讪笑起来，双手摸上了山治的胸膛，一路又往下摸进了裤兜，直到拿出一个打火机，才抬眸眯起眼睛看着他，“他还跟你说了什么？”

山治从病人手里拿过打火机帮忙点燃那个烟卷，“没别的……噢，小心点，我想你并不会抽烟吧。”　他抬手拍了拍病人的后背，那人却顺势靠在他怀里，烟被放回山治口中，他没有回抱，双手垂在身侧，冷冷地看着那张躺椅。

“唔……你身上的味道真好闻，山治先生……你呢，你见过地狱吗？无论你见过与否，我想我都会喜欢你，你看你总是如此绅士……就算在床上也会很礼貌吧……啧，这跟那个人渣一点儿也不像……哎你说，为什么男人就不能像你一样呢？”

病人用脸颊蹭着山治修长的脖颈，侧耳倾听着动脉的跳动声，闭上眼睛，嘴角上扬。

作为医生本该基于职业道德推开身上的病人，然而他无法动弹，嘴里的烟早已熄灭掉到了地上，身上的人重量超乎预估，他甚至需要双手撑着桌面才能承受住。咽下唾沫轻咳两声，“娜美小姐，那个人渣是谁呢？”

“哎……我能说吗？我能相信你吗？毕竟别人都认为我是个势力又暴戾的女人，没人相信我说过的话呢……如果我没记错的话，他们似乎，似乎叫我荡妇。”　病人勾住山治的脖子，一双勾人的眼睛直直地看着他，露出想要吃人般的渴望，“你说，我是吗？”

山治摇摇头，没有躲开，“他们只是在嫉妒你的美貌而已。”　一手摸上病人柔软的短发，“对我来说，你不过是在试图伪装自己。”

他的话似乎触动了病人，搭在脖子上的手松开来，往后退了几步，却又很快扑过去吻住了山治。

这个吻，有绵长诱人的酒精味。

纵使病人伸出舌头在山治的口腔挑逗，他却始终没有回应，直到病人主动松开他，用委屈的眼神扫过山治冷漠的脸，最后垂头看着地面，“我对你来说没有吸引力吗？我喜欢你难道你看不出来吗？”

无奈地长叹一声，山治走上前去抱住病人，昏暗的灯光闪了两下，很快熄灭，办公室变得黑暗无比又异常安静，他能听见自己快速跳动的心脏，“能跟我说说那个人渣吗？”

病人吻着他的脸颊，舔着他的耳垂，始终没有得到回应。山治放开病人坐到躺椅上，摸出烟来点燃，“今天的会面到此结束，下星期再见吧。”

病人冷笑着推门而出，外面白色的冷光从未关紧的门缝中溜进来，把医生的脸照得诡异。

 

２.　

文斯莫克山治回到家的时候，在大门口看见了罗罗诺亚索隆——他最重要的病人之一。

“我今晚可以住你家吗？有人在追杀我。”

“……好。”

打开门把人带进去，索隆紧张地来回踱步在电视机前，山治从厨房抬出两杯冰水，好笑地看着他，“大剑豪，到底怎么了？”

“我的刀！你没看见吗白痴！我的刀被他们偷走了！”

水杯被放在茶几上，山治走过去扶住索隆的肩膀，试图让他冷静，“别担心，我会保护你。”

“不需要你保护！”　索隆掀开他的手，眉头紧皱着往后退了好几步，垂眸看见水杯不满地咂咂嘴，“我不喝水，我只喝酒你忘了吗！”

山治无奈地在沙发上坐下，点起一根烟来，慢吞吞地说，“以你现在的病情，最好不要喝酒。”

“……你还是不相信我！混蛋厨子！”　索隆走过来居高临下地看着他，“你真的都忘了吗！”

山治把手里的烟扔进垃圾桶，“够了吧，索隆，那个故事我已经听了很多遍了。我今天很累，早点休息吧。”　

索隆咬着牙把人从沙发上拎起来，目露凶光，“我对你很失望，厨子。看看你都在干些什么！我们得赶紧去找到路飞，重新集合，难道你忘了吗，All blue！”

山治叹着气，心里没由来地抽痛，索隆一脸认真的样子让他无法不配合索隆的臆想，轻轻拿开领子上的手，抱住病人，摸着他柔软得像草地的绿发轻声安抚，“对不起，是我的错。今晚我们先好好休息行吗……明天我陪你去找刀……”

怀里的人原本僵硬的身体松了下来，索隆发出哽咽的声音，“你怎么什么都忘了，这个世界我只找得到你一个人，我……”

“对不起……”　山治捧起他的脸，大拇指抹去眼角的泪痕，“别担心，你还有我。”

“你忘了吧……”　索隆有些绝望地摇着头，“如果那一切你都忘了，你肯定也忘记了说过的话，现在不过是在敷衍我。”

山治看着那张无比悲伤脆弱的脸，薄唇吻上对面微张的嘴，呢喃间舌尖滑过贝齿，“我没有忘记，我知道，你是我的爱人。”

“操我。”

山治在这坚决的语气中愣住。抬眼，索隆的神情变得空洞。

“用你的下面把我填满，这样我才会感觉真实。”

“你会后悔的，索隆。”

回答山治的是不由分说的拥抱和让人无法呼吸的舌吻。医生明知和病人发生关系是职业禁忌，却无法经受住这个男人的挑逗。褪去衣物，赤裸相对。茶几上的杂物被掀到地上，索隆在暴力地推搡中背部重重砸在玻璃面，还没来得及吃痛地叫出声，山治的影子已经覆盖上来，灼热的下体相互摩擦，呻吟被烟草的气息堵住。

“索隆，你会后悔的。”

“厨子……”

索隆摇摇头，主动折起自己的大腿，露出粉色的后穴和形状姣好的肉囊，“我不会的。”

跪下去毫不嫌弃地打湿穴口，手指揉捏肉柱，液体从铃口溢出，似乎是在邀请着男人去侵犯，指甲坏心眼地掰开嫩肉在尿道口搅动，后穴紧张地收缩，将舌尖锁在内部。山治乱了心思，没了理智，空闲的另一只手伸进去一根指头，没有得到润滑的肠道被异物刺激，吸得更紧，索隆大口地喘息，发出淫荡的叫喊。

“索隆，你会后悔的。”

“啊……啊……厨子……”

“……叫我的名字！”

“啊！”

报复般又加了一根手指，生理泪水从眼角滑落到耳廓，索隆长大了嘴却发不出声音，自己伸手想要抚摸炽热的下体，却被山治挡开，“叫我的名字！”

“啊……厨，厨子……”

“不是厨子，名字！！”

手里的动作加快，毫不怜惜地捅着后穴，被不断摩擦的穴口开始红肿，山治不忍心，还是低头舔舐了一圈用口水润滑，才又接着抽插。索隆有些失神，双手向后扬起，最后抓住了茶几边缘，指关节因为过度用力而泛白，牙齿紧咬下唇，却仍旧发出情欲的声音。

指头增加到三根，四根。后穴被完全扩张，甚至分泌出淫荡的肠液，山治用口腔包裹住索隆的肉棒，不断吮吸的同时加快下面抽插的动作。

“哈啊……哈啊……我要，我要来了……”

一股白灼涌入山治口中，他皱着眉头站起身来，拎过垃圾桶吐出，垂眼看了看自己昂扬的阴茎，又看看茶几上失神的索隆。转过头去闭上眼睛，“我先去洗澡了。”

“等，等等，为什么，不……”

“你已经得到满足，这就可以了吧……”

山治径直走向浴室，把门重重关上的那一刻，人却顺着墙壁滑落在地，迷离地看着面前的瓷砖，任凭冰凉的触感传遍全身然后冷却充血的下体。

 

３.　

索隆是被从窗户刺进来的阳光叫醒的，逐渐适应光线的眼睛捕捉到身侧的人，他把被子拉高了些背对过去，意识到自己是赤裸的之后重重地叹息了一声。

“对不起……”

山治没有说话，仍旧把头埋在枕头中。索隆看着眼前被打开的衣柜，里面整齐地排放着考究的西装和领带，还有最下面一双双噌亮的黑色皮鞋。

“……如果你觉得很困扰，我可以换个医生。”

“在说什么蠢话，”　山治闷闷地说着，手里的被子攥紧了好些，“你想浪费我一年的心血吗！”

“我只是……”

“好了这个问题以后不用再讨论。”　

不耐烦地掀开被子下了床，一个裸露的背影踱步到衣柜前，索隆静静地看着男人线条完美的背肌还有紧致挺翘的臀部修长的双腿，不自觉地吞咽口水，想象着前面的光景，还有那根尺寸可观的阴茎。

“为什么不把我赶出去……”

正在扣衬衣纽扣的动作停了下来，山治的眼神落在几条领带上，“……怕你出事。我是你的主治医师不是吗，我得对你的生命负责……”

官方客套却又漏洞百出的借口。

索隆不知所措地转过身去看着亮堂的落地窗，外面是蔚蓝的海和白色的沙滩。

“和你的眼睛很像。”

“什么？”

“我说外面的海。”

索隆坐起身来倚着床头，山治穿好裤子系好领带，仍旧对着衣柜，“……我要去上班了。”

“噢……那，我一会儿就走。”

山治摇摇头，却想起来索隆可能看不见，转过身来却正对上那双危险的红色眼睛，心脏骤停了几秒，之后慌乱地垂头看着自己的拖鞋，手上整理着本就够完美的领带，“……吃，吃完早饭再走吧……反正你的工作也不需要去上班报道。”

索隆点头，人缩回了被子里，“谢谢。”

 

简单的煎鸡蛋和烤面包，还有一杯牛奶。山治嘴里衔着一片吐司，腋下夹着公文包，弯腰穿上鞋子。

索隆坐在餐桌前看着他，僵硬地笑了笑，“下周见，医生。”

山治摆摆手示意，出去带上了门。

 

到办公室的时候前台接待员罗宾小姐还没有来，山治把顺道买的玫瑰花插进她的花瓶中，走进自己的办公室打开电脑，翻阅着今天的预约。

厚重的隔光窗帘大概是昨天被罗宾给拉开的，山治抽着烟无所事事地看着外面的楼宇，想起上次治疗中索隆说得话，

“我有一个从小玩到大的好朋友，过阵子她会来见你。”

“噢？是男生吗？”

“不，是个见过地狱的女人。她有一头耀眼的橘色头发，噢，和你的发色很像，就是比你的更加热烈，她最爱的就是橘子和钱，这和我倒是一点儿也不像。”

山治吐出一口烟来，企图隔着那层雾气想象女人的模样。

“见过地狱……的……女人。”

自言自语着，外面响起高跟鞋踏在地上的声音，门被打开，罗宾抬着一杯咖啡站在门口，“医生，要一杯咖啡吗？”

“谢谢罗宾小姐，看见我送你的玫瑰了吗？”　礼貌地接过，眼睛里漫上笑意。  
罗宾点点头，又递过去一叠文件，“昨天你拜托我找的人，这是他的资料和联系方式。”

“完美的办事效率，我想应该考虑给你加工资了罗宾小姐。”

“不用客气，加工资的事倒是的确值得考虑。”

罗宾没再多说退了出去，细心地将门带上。

山治把烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，喝了一口咖啡，翻阅着手里的资料。拿起手机拨出最后一页的那串号码，

“弗莱切教授你好，我是之前跟您发过邮件的文斯莫克山治……是的是的，我对您的命题很感兴趣……嗯，我有一个非常棘手的病人……具体情况可以当面聊吗？……唔，明天下午三点，等我看看……啊正好没有病人的预约，真是太棒了，谢谢您，我想这会帮了我的大忙。”

 

４.　

“你又做恶梦了。”

娜美坐在索隆对面的沙发上，超短的军绿色短裙遮不住修长的大腿和白嫩的臀瓣，他看得出，女人没有穿内裤。

捂着脑袋坐起身来，索隆抓起桌上的杯子喝了口水。抬手擦去额头的冷汗，又窝进沙发里把头埋入膝盖间。

“……又梦见我被你叔叔强奸的事吗？”

娜美的口吻很是轻松，仿佛说的是别人的故事。索隆把自己抱得更紧了些没有答话。

“愧疚的话，就抬头看着我啊。”

娜美笑着站起来，影子逼近索隆，她拿下手里的烟卷将它摁灭在他的手臂上，那里烫出一个圆圆的烙印，空气中泛起烤熟的味道，让人作呕。很痛，但是索隆没有发出声音，他知道娜美比他更痛。

“啊，还记得我被他卖给好多个男人享乐的事吗？你当时也在吧？”

娜美弯下腰，强行捧起索隆的脸，笑眯眯地看着他，“想赎罪吗？”

红色的眼睛弥漫起水汽，几个男人撕破娜美衣服的场景又浮现在脑海中，索隆愣愣地点头，“想。”

“把腿张开。”

女人直起身子，不知道从哪里又摸出了一根烟来点燃了叼在嘴里，索隆没有去在意这些细节，他脱下裤子，身体躺在狭小的单人沙发上，腿叠到胸前，半个屁股悬空，眼神空洞地看着天花板。后穴紧张地收缩，男根还未挺立软软地塌在肉囊上。

娜美一脚把碍事的桌子踢开，双手抱胸，挤出诱人的乳沟，叼着烟的她说话有些不清晰，“左手摸乳头，右手把你恶心的生殖器弄硬。”

索隆咬咬牙，按照她的命令去做着。男人的身体很可悲，不论何时只要有刺激就一定会勃起。娜美冷笑着呼出几个烟圈，有几个飘到他的视线中，伴随着浓重的烟味，让他想起自己的心理医生。

“把食指插到屁股里去，整根哦。”

最后三个字被刻意加重了语气，索隆做出一个费力的吞咽动作，迟疑地松开自己的乳头，向菊穴探去，在粉色的褶皱上来回按摩着不敢进入，没有耐心的娜美干脆抬脚踩上他的手背往前一用力，随着一声大喊，整个指头在没有任何润滑的情况下没入。索隆疼得颤抖起来，想要紧紧咬住嘴巴却被人扣住了下巴，睁开眼睛遇上娜美水灵灵的瞳孔，他没由来地害怕，“给我赶紧动，别忘了强奸我的人可是不会管痛不痛的啊。”

浓重的气息吐进鼻腔，让他猛烈地咳嗽起来，食指被吐出半截，娜美正要抬脚帮他一把的时候他连忙自觉地又捅了进去，来回抽插着直到后穴分泌出肠液，娜美对他奖励地笑笑，“很好，再放两根进去，然后把小穴撑开给我看。”

不管扩张是否足够，索隆听话地又放入两根手指，褶皱被拉平了大半，一直挺立得不到抚慰的男根颤抖着吐出透明的液体，索隆空余的手被娜美放在了胸上，让他自己玩弄着自己的乳尖。

额头开始冒出大滴大滴的汗，有些顺着额头和眉骨浸入眼里，盐分辣得索隆睁不开眼睛。呼吸变得异常急促，他扬起个讨好的笑，

“张，张开了。”

娜美蹲下身去看着被三指强行扩张的穴口，嫩肉颤抖，似乎在害怕。她对着那里吐出一口烟来，“知道你下面现在是什么样子吗？啧，真是淫荡呢，当初为什么强奸的不是你呢？看看，这小穴比女人的紧致，还会分泌淫液……”

“别，别说了。”

“为什么？我偏要说。要吃橘子吗？唔……”　女人站起身来走到厨房里翻腾了一会儿，回来时发现三根指头松懈地并拢到了一块儿，不满地把嘴里的烟蒂摁灭在索隆的膝盖上，男人发出“嘶”的声音，倒吸了一口冷气，“真可惜，这个帅哥家没有水果呢……”

嘭——

山治站在玄关那里，呆呆地看着正用三只手指插着自己后穴的索隆。

“你……在跟谁说话。”

精神恍惚的男人拔出自己的手指尴尬地坐起来，四周环顾了一会儿，最后垂下头去，

“她走了啊……”

 

5\. 

“所以你的意思是，娜美刚才在这里。”

“……我知道你不相信我。”

山治摇摇头，递过去一杯红酒，索隆的眼睛亮起来。

“我信……我当然信……”　只是没想到病情已经这么严重，索隆最近是否又遭受了什么刺激。山治在他对面的沙发坐下，两人之间隔了长长的茶几，他注意到桌上的烟灰和地上的烟蒂，抬手抹了把脸，“你说你……刚才是在，赎罪，什么意思，方便跟我说说吗？”

索隆仰头将酒一饮而尽，抬手擦去嘴角的酒渍，低头看着自己的脚趾，“不……我不能说……她很喜欢你，如果告诉你的话，她怕你会嫌弃她……”

“我不会的。你知道我是什么样的人，不是吗？”

“不……不行……我会受到惩罚……我该走了……昨晚就给你添麻烦了……”

索隆说着就站起身来，没有穿好的军绿色休闲裤耷拉在腰间摇摇欲坠，山治在他经过自己的时候一把抓住他的手腕，“……以后就住在我家吧……”

“用不着……”　意图甩开山治，那人却干脆一把将他拉下来，跌坐到山治怀里，索隆有些生气，想要挣扎着起身却被一个吻给夺了理智。

这是山治第一次和真正的索隆接吻。怀里的人软了下去，逐渐蜷缩，骨节分明的手指轻抓着他的衣领。

有什么不对劲，山治恋恋不舍地离开索隆的唇，正对上一双渴望吃人般的眼睛。

 

×××

 

文斯莫克山治先生，  
你好。许久不见。  
从把索隆托付给你那一天起已经过去一年，我的公派任务却迟迟得不到结束，想来长时间内是无法回国看望你们了。他的情况还好吗？半年前打给你的医疗费估计快要用完了吧，请记得给我发一份下半年的医疗费预估，我会再给你汇款。  
蒙奇Ｄ路飞

 

山治看着电脑屏幕上的邮件，夹着烟的食指和中指揉了揉太阳穴，冥思许久直到烟灰掉落在袖口把他最爱的白衬衣烫出一个滚圆的洞才回过神来。

灭掉烟蒂。手指在键盘上飞快地敲打，没有一丝迟疑。

 

路飞先生，  
你好。  
索隆的情况不是很乐观，可以说这是我从业十年来遇到的最特别的病例，具体不知道该如何在邮件中说明，如果回国请尽快跟我联系，我需要跟你谈谈，实在不行越洋电话也可。附，医疗费不用再付给我了，从今以后我会免费给他治疗。

文斯莫克山治

 

时差的缘故路飞并没有及时回信。山治叼起一根烟来，眼睛盯着屏幕上的日程表——下午三点，和弗莱切教授见面，还有四个小时。  
摁下内部分机，“罗宾小姐，麻烦来我办公室一趟。”

门被敲响，女人轻手轻脚地扭动把手进来显示出良好的教养。

“罗宾小姐，麻烦你把罗罗诺亚索隆的病例和资料全部整理出来。还有，今天下午的预约全部取消了吧。”

“他的信息已经全部整理好，一会儿就打印成册。预约也已经全部跟病人协商好了往后推。”

山治点燃香烟满意地点点头，“谢谢。今天没有给你买花，不好意思。”

“……恕我冒昧，山治先生。”

山治听到这句话才转过头去看着乍白灯光下皱眉的女人，她是如此清冷而又性感让人无法靠近。

“您是不是，对这个病人动了心。”

罗宾的眼神直勾勾地射入他的内心，让人无法否认甚至无法躲避。山治做出一个费力的吞咽动作，拿着烟卷的手僵在半空中。

“如果是这样，为了你们两个好，我建议——”

“罗宾小姐……”　山治站起身来烟灰随着动作散落一地，甚至弄脏了黑色的皮鞋，“我做不到。”

 

６.

“什么是精神分裂症？常见的症状包括错误信念，不易了解或混乱的思维，听到其他人听不见的声音，妄想、幻觉、幻听、社会参与和情绪表达的程度减少，以及缺乏动机。精神分裂症患者通常伴有其他心理上的健康问题，有些人甚至发展出性瘾。特别是很多女性在遭受不等对待之后反而会疯狂地迷恋上性爱，某种意义上这是对自己的放逐，也是对自己的惩罚，是她们对自己不洁身体的报复。

“很多时候人们将精神分裂理解为人格分裂，今天我要郑重地纠正每一位心理学学生，人格分裂并不等于精神分裂，人格分裂的准确学名是，解离性身份障碍。简单来说就是在一个身体里，有多个灵魂，这和精神分裂是完全不同的概念。”

弗莱切教授的课还没有结束，山治有些无聊的在最后一排打着哈欠——当然是躲到了一位健壮的黑人兄弟后面，他可不希望被教授看见这不尊重人的一面，只是这些初级心理学知识早就已经在大学期间被他嚼得稀巴烂，如今再来回味，只是无趣枯燥，早没了当年学习的激情。

而且此刻他还有个很让人着急的病人在家里等他回去，最要命的是他都不知道回去的时候人还在不在，会不会乱跑。如果索隆的症状再恶化下去，山治必须得考虑将人送进精神病院了——这是他最坏的打算。

弗莱切终于在一片哀怨声中刹车，山治跟着窸窸窣窣的学生们走出去，在礼堂的大门口等着教授的出现。

“文斯莫克先生吗？久等了。”

山治转过头去，刚才讲台上的老太太抱着一摞书走过来，锐利精明的眼睛上下打量着他，脖子上系着纹路复杂的丝巾——这是个即使六十五岁高龄也要保持优雅的女人。山治微微欠身表示对她尊敬，“您好弗莱切教授。久仰大名，刚才冒昧听了您的半堂课，真希望我的学生时代能有您这么优秀的老师。”

教授捂嘴笑起来，无论到哪个年纪女人都无法抵挡男人的赞美，特别是对她工作能力的赞美，山治对这点了然于心，如果不是一年前认识了自己那个麻烦的病人，现在他仍是游荡在万花丛中的潇洒男人。  
“真是嘴甜的孩子，来吧，我们去办公室谈吧。这一路上刚好可以听听基本情况。”

山治接过她手里那摞颇重的书籍，跟着穿过一条长廊。

“是这样的，我一年前接手了一位心理病人，在做了各项测试之后我一直以为他是解离型人格障碍，然而情况变得愈来愈糟糕……伴随着人格障碍，他似乎又出现了幻觉……我很困扰……”

“唔……”　弗莱切一边带他踏过一片干枯的草地一边托腮若有所思，“我明白你的意思了，他既有人格障碍的临床表现，又有精神分裂的症状是吗？”

山治换了一只手抱那些书，费力跟上老太太矫健的步伐，“是的。虽然目前还不是很肯定……但是这一切足以超过现在的理解范畴。我是说，还从没见过有病人同时患上两种如此复杂的心理疾病。”

“……好了，就是这里，请进吧孩子。”　一扇古朴的木门被打开，弗莱切为他撑着门，山治感激地笑笑先迈了进去，放下书本，环顾了下整个办公室，墙上全是各种抽象的画和奇奇怪怪的符号，落地窗前堆满了小山一样高的典籍，桌上的电脑键盘被淹没在一堆手稿中——很学者风派的办公室，同时却又不失活泼，看得出弗莱切是个极其有趣又富有学识的女人。

老太太在办公椅上坐下，山治则隔着桌子坐到她对面，烟瘾上来挠得心痒痒，但是他肯定这里禁烟——万一那些手稿着火了可就不好玩了。

“刚才说到哪里？哦，对对，同时患上两种复杂却又相互独立的心理疾病。我想你带了资料吧？能给我看看吗？”

把带来的资料递过去，那是一叠很厚的治疗记录和医生手记。随着翻阅的动作，弗莱切的神情变得凝重。

“唔……这个情况……真的是很复杂……”　弗莱切戴上老花镜打开了她的电脑，“如果你不介意的话，这份资料可以留给我研究吗？”

“这个……恐怕很难，教授，你知道的，毕竟这是病人的隐私，我今天把它带来就已经是……”

弗莱切点点头表示理解山治的为难，她稍显可惜地把资料还给他，“我想听听你的看法。”

山治扶着额头，眼神变得飘忽，开始回忆一年前刚接触索隆的情景。

“我刚接触他的时候，认识的是主人格，也就是罗罗诺亚索隆，职业是小说家，开始我一直以为他是普通的病人，然而随着一次次治疗深入，在我试图把他催眠探寻他的内心的时候，次人格出现了。”

“第二个人格是吗？第二个人格叫什么？”

“叫同样的名字！很少见对吧，是的，一般人格障碍患者的不同人格都会拥有不同的名字，然而次人格的名字和主人格一模一样，而且相互并不知道对方的存在。而且麻烦的是，次人格似乎活在一个完全不同的时空。”

弗莱切起身给两人沏了茶，“你是说，次人格自己创造了一个世界？唔……这样的情况真是少见，确实很接近精神分裂。”

“是的，”　山治双手接过红茶，抿了一口，“次人格认为自己活在大海贼时代，他是大剑豪，我是厨师，他的朋友路飞是船长……”

“有意思，在他的幻觉中甚至把周围的人也代入了是吗……”

山治点点头，神情变得凝重，“次人格的性格和主人格完全相反，极其好胜又暴戾，只会在我——这个他自认为的伙伴面前展现脆弱的一面。”

“嗯，那主人格的性格，我猜是比较懦弱的是吗？这个次人格听起来像是受到创伤后的自我防卫机制。”

“可以说是，但不完全是。最糟糕的是，无论我进行什么样的治疗，配合药物也好，催眠也好，强制性扭转也好，主人格都不愿意说出自己的创伤来自于哪里。”　山治顿了顿，费力地咽下口水，“而且，一旦我在催眠中试图深挖真相，第三人格，就出现了。”

“第三人格？！”　弗莱切教授明显被震惊了，她放下手里的茶杯，“你的意思是，每次你要接近真相的时候，第三人格就会先于本身应该是防卫机制的次人格出现是吗？”

“是的，我开始也认为次人格是防卫机制，可是在接触第三人格之后，我觉得……或许那才是真正的防卫机制，次人格不过是——”

“不过是他对于懦弱的自己的不满，投射出的理想中的自己。”

“不愧是弗莱切教授，一语中的。”　山治叹了口气，垂眸看着自己的大腿，“这个第三人格是最棘手的存在。病人清楚地知道自己有第二人格，但对于第三人格，你知道吗，教授，可怕的地方在于，它知道自己是人格，但是主人格却不知道它的存在！”

“……而且一旦你触碰到第三人格的话题，它就会跳出来占据主人格的意识，对吗？”　弗莱切教授摘下眼睛揉了揉太阳穴，“即使我研究过这么多案列，如此复杂的情况还是第一次见到。那你说的精神分裂症，也跟第三人格有关咯？”

山治皱起眉头，“是的，第三人格还会以幻觉的形态出现，命令主人格做一些伤害自己的行为，病人称之为’赎罪’。但我无法明白的是，这些命令到底是第三人格在潜意识中操控，还是主人格自发的幻想行为。”　他抹了把脸，“……呼，光是想想这些我都会头疼……”

“现在的关键问题就是无法找到创伤的根源，看来这是一段很痛苦的历史，也许跟童年有关……如果不了解病人的过去，就无从下手。”

“是的。”　山治为难地揉了揉自己的金发，“关键是，二十四岁之前的记录，我完全无法找到……病人现在三十岁，刚好来这座城市六年，也就是说，他搬家之前的情况，被人销毁了。”

“我明白你来找我的意思了，山治先生。”　弗莱切了然于心地笑起来，“关于调查六年前的事，就请交给我吧。”

“诶？真的可以吗？！”

“当然。我对这样特殊的例子很感兴趣。不过我有一个要求。”　

“什么？”

“得到真相后，我要参与到治疗方案中。”

山治松了口气，一拍大腿，“成交！”

 

７.　

山治找上弗莱切教授的原因，不仅是因为这个和蔼的老太太是心理学权威，还因为她是警方的犯罪顾问。正常的渠道无法获得的信息，山治只能依靠她。

匆匆回到家里，拧开门的时候，他看见索隆正靠在窗边，若有所思地看着外面。

夜幕笼罩下的大海显得神秘而危险，浪花扑在沙滩上，留下冰冷的痕迹。

“今天怎么样，有记忆空白吗？”

山治脱下西装挂在沙发靠背上，走过去站在索隆身边。

“……没有。”

“呼……那挺好的……吃饭了吗？”

“……没有。”

“好吧，无论如何不吃饭可不行。”　山治一边撸起袖子一边往厨房走去，“家里没什么东西，简单做点吧，不过总比外卖好。”

索隆没有答话，顾自在沙发上坐下，呆呆地看着茶几上的烟灰缸。

“你想吃欧姆蛋还是三明治？”　

“随便。”

索隆说着还是站起身来，走过去靠在厨房的门框上，眼神跟着那个忙碌的背影移动，“……我的情况是不是很糟糕。”

“唔……现在可不是我的上班时间。”　山治一边将鸡蛋打散一边侧头瞟了他一眼，讪笑着说，“我们来说点工作以外的事情怎么样，比如，跟我说说你和路飞的事？”

“没什么好说的……”

索隆稍显厌恶地皱起眉头，转过身去双手环抱。后面传来灶火点燃的声音，接着是诱人的鸡蛋香和起司的味道。饿了一天的人肚子发出咕咕的叫唤。很快两盘欧姆蛋被抬出来放在茶几上，索隆看着它们，咽了下唾沫，“……很香。”

“饿了吧。下次上班前我帮你做好午饭。”　山治看着索隆抬起自己那份开始狼吞虎咽，不觉笑起来，“慢点吃。”

“唔……唔……”

“噎到了？”　山治连忙递过去一杯水，右手轻轻拍打着他的后背，索隆费力地就着温水把东西咽下去，长长舒了口气，神情下意识地放松，“真的很好吃。”

“那是当然，我父亲是厨师。”

“噢……父亲吗……”

索隆的脸色沉了下去，恍惚地喂了一口欧姆蛋送到嘴里机械地咀嚼着。

“哦对了，明天我休班，一起去把你的东西搬过来吧，虽然我的公寓只有一间卧室，不过我可以去睡书房——”

“不用了吧。”　索隆摇摇头，躲避着山治的目光，“太给你添麻烦了……万一我……”

山治明白那没说出口的话语指的是什么，垂眸看着自己的那份欧姆蛋，低声说：“那些事你不用担心……我会想办法的……怎么说……我也是你的医生，是吧。”　对着索隆扬起一个笑，然而那人却再次坚定地摇头，“……这对你不公平……就像你说的，现在是你的下班时间，没理由再因为工作烦心……”

“我……我没有烦心。这一切都是我心甘情愿的，你明白吗。”　山治有些着急地辩解着，却显得很无力。

索隆放下盘子，抬手随意地抹了抹嘴，“我已经欠你太多，不能再——”

“什么欠不欠啊！我都说了，这一切都是我自愿！”　山治提高了声调，面前的人似乎是被吓到，稍微向后躲了躲，甚至挪远了些，山治愣了几秒沮丧地揉着自己的头发，“对不起……我太凶了……对不起……但是你一个人回去住我……我不放心……”　

“我好歹也是个成年男人……”　索隆站起身来往玄关走去，“谢谢你美味的晚餐……我想我该回去了。”

“别走！”　山治冲上去从背后抱住索隆，慌乱之间两个盘子摔落在地，好在茶几下垫得有地毯，没让它们遭受粉碎的命运，“别走……你明明知道的吧……索隆……”

“……我知道……”　双手垂在身体两侧，索隆盯着自己的拖鞋，“但是现在的我没办法——”

“没关系。”　山治把他抱紧了些，“我会治好你的，我会让你幸福的……相信我……”

“何必呢……山治……”　索隆挣脱开来，转过身扶着他的肩膀，“何必呢……你有很多的选择，为什么偏偏盯着我一个疯子不放？如果是怜悯，我想我不需要。”

“你是白痴吗！”　山治没好气地拍开索隆手，很快却又捂住了自己的脸企图平静，他在内心不断告诫自己面前的人是一位极其敏感的病人绝不能在这个时候做出任何刺激他的事，“对不起……我……索隆，没有……拜托你留下来吧……”

索隆侧脸看着旁边的衣架，上面挂着山治的黑色西装，“如果真的为我好就让我走吧……”　弯腰穿上鞋子，拧开大门的把手，“……下周见，医生。”

 

８.

当一个精神病是什么样的体验？

大概是赖活不如好死吧，这是索隆的答案。如果不是还要给娜美赎罪，那他大概早就自杀了。

随着他一步步迈出，离山治临海的公寓越来越远，街道变得冷清，索隆摸出手机来想看时间，却发现没了电。

“你又在乱晃什么？”　娜美在转角处出现，她今天穿了一条极为简单的Ｖ领短裙，露出胸前的大片美好风光和洁白的大腿，“我很高兴你拒绝了医生，不然我们约定好的赎罪可没办法好好进行了。”

索隆抿嘴没有说话，皱着眉头跟上娜美的步伐。

“今晚我不是很想玩你……不如……让你体验体验被别人玩的感觉好了？”

“……随便你……”

“你这是什么态度！”　娜美突然停下步子，回过头来冷冷地看着他，“你最好时时刻刻记住你赎罪者的身份！”　她说着却又突然笑起来，“我有个好主意。”

索隆打了个寒颤，全身的毛孔紧张地收缩，“……什么？”

女人眨了眨眼睛，“别多问。跟我来。”

两人一前一后地走着，温度逐渐下降，索隆能推测出大概已经到了深夜。不知道走了多久，索隆的小腿开始发酸，他们才在一个桥洞处停下，三四个流浪汉听到脚步声窸窸窣窣地从纸板上爬起来，看着那个绿头发的男人。

“想上我吗？免费的哦。”

肮脏的男人们面面相觑了几秒，迟疑地站起身来靠近索隆，“真的？”

索隆眨眨好看的红色瞳孔，褪去自己的裤子，“真的哦。”

长期难以得到滋润的流浪汉们兴奋起来，三下五除二地把索隆脱光，推倒在纸板上，三个人上下齐手。一个趴在头顶用满口黄牙咬着他的唇，一个玩弄着他的两个乳头，一个已经掰开了他的大腿揉捏着臀瓣。

“啧啧，看看，男人的皮肤也这么细腻。”  
“一点也不输给女人。”  
“哦！看！这小穴自己在一张一合呢！”  
“唔，就是乳房没女人的大。”

索隆尽力配合着他们，想要伸手抚慰自己的男根的时候却被其中比较胖的那个给一掌拍开，“不准摸！老子们可不是真想操男人！不过是没办法而已！所以从现在开始，你就是个女人！”

索隆闭上眼睛开始扭动身子，很快皱起的眉头却又摊开，嘴角勾起一个媚人的笑，“是，我就是个女人……拜托快来操我吧……”他说着主动背过身去跪着，一手掰开自己的屁股，“看我的小穴都已经湿的不行了。”

“哈哈哈，这人是有病吧！”　比较瘦弱的流浪汉狠狠拍了下嫩白的屁股，绕到前面去掏出自己的阴茎塞到索隆嘴里，索隆立马伸出舌头来卖力地舔弄，不时晃动自己的屁股，长期没有洗过的性器有令人发恶的尿味，但他却做出享受的表情甚至发出呻吟。

“啊……好大……”

“臭婊子。”　瘦子又往口腔深处捅了几分，同时一巴掌扇在他脸上。

另外两人，其中的胖子躺到索隆身下，两手揪起乳尖将它们拉得老长，然后突然放手，惹得索隆一阵惊呼，他满意地笑笑，伸出舌头舔舔自己的厚唇，抱住索隆的腰往下压了几分，稍稍抬头啃咬着左边的粉粒。

“唔，唔……”

“啧啧，这么骚，会不会出奶啊？”

索隆一边忍受着胸前的吮吸，一边用力张大嘴巴承受瘦子的性器。

最后一个人趴在索隆屁股上，用力掰开穴口，伸出舌头舔着，发出淫荡的水声。

瘦子似乎是玩腻了，揪着索隆的头发猛地一拉——精液尽数射入食道中，索隆恶心地差点吐出来，却被人又扇了一耳光，差点没趴稳倒在一边，屁股后的人不满地拍拍他的臀瓣，“给老子趴好别动！”

“你们等等，我有个主意。”　胖子松开红肿的乳尖从身下爬出来，一把将索隆掀翻，叠起修长的双腿，“自慰给我们看！”　他说着扭头看着两位同伴，“让他自己扩张好了我们再操，我听说男人的屁眼夹得很紧，不好好扩张会夹得疼。”

两人赞同地点点头，分别坐到两边玩弄起胸部。

“好……那一会儿……你们可要好好干我哦……”　索隆娇媚的说着，一手掰开屁股，两指毫不犹豫地捅了进去。

“啊！”

“啧啧，嘿，别摸他那里，你忘了他是个女人。”　胖子拍开瘦子的手，讪笑着又说，“你说，你是不是女人。”

“我是……我是。”　索隆毫不犹豫地哼出声，一边抽插自己的小穴，很快肠液帮助润滑，他直接伸进去四指，褶皱完全铺平，索隆痛苦地叫出声来，却被一人堵住了嘴巴。胖子再也忍不住，暴力地拿开索隆的手，一个挺身，把性器插了进去。那个尺寸并没有瘦子的大，索隆没有感到多少快感，只是象征性地呻吟了两句，胖子不满地看着随着抽插动作而晃动的男根，坏笑着对正忙于享受口交的瘦子说，“去摘个树枝来，细一点的！”　说着他用眼神示意了下索隆的男根，瘦子心领神会，很快跑出去又跑了回来，手里拿着一指粗的枯树枝，那两人想接手却被他躲开，“两个洞都被你们沾了，这个洞就我来吧。”

瘦子说着开始揉搓索隆早已被铃口涌出的淫液打湿的阴茎，他握紧了手里的树枝，用指甲掰开尿道口，对准——

“啊！！！！！”

随着尖叫，索隆的尿道被强行塞入了一根木棍，有血液顺着流出来，阴茎瞬间软了下去，他开始痛苦地挣扎。

“娜美，放过我，放过我。”  
“叔叔，不要！”  
“呜……求求你们……我是个男生……”  
“啊……”  
三人被索隆的自言自语给吓到，愣愣地退远了好几步，“他有病吧！”

“他，他，他怎么变了个人似得！”瘦子开始情不自禁地发抖。他看见刚才那个极其妖娆又懦弱的男人从地上爬起来，面无表情地拔掉那根木棍，红色的眼睛发出危险的光，胡乱套上衣物，索隆一步步逼近他们，嘴角竟然扬起一个笑，

“知道地狱是什么样吗。”

有血不断从铃口涌出打湿裤裆，索隆歪了歪脖子，关节发出渗人的喀嚓声，他伸出舌头舔去手掌上刚才碰到性器沾染的血迹，半眯起眼睛，冷笑起来， 

　　“没关系，很快，你们就知道了。”

 

9\. 

“你见过地狱吗？”

橘色头发的女人站在明亮的阳光下，她背对着山治，让人无法看到她的表情。

山治上前跟她并肩站着，望向翻腾的蓝色大海，浪花反射着光线扑倒他没穿鞋的脚上，冰冷的温度惹得皮肤一阵刺痛，倒吸一口冷气，脚趾不安分地动起来。

“没有。”

女人嗤笑起来，声音很好听，就像十七岁青春靓丽的少女。她低头对着自己的影子开始张牙舞爪地比划着什么，山治转过头去，发现她没穿衣服，目光落在沙滩上，太阳缓缓移动，他的影子向着女人的影子倾斜，女人的影子却始终重复着主人搞怪的动作没有移动。

“我喜欢你，医生。”  
“但是你喜欢的是索隆对吧，我知道。”

女人的头发始终盖着她的侧脸，山治被那炽热的颜色吸引，抬手撩起她的发丝帮她捋到耳后。

“我和索隆，你选谁？”

女人蹲下去在影子覆盖着的沙上画出几个爱心。

山治摇摇头，盯着女人曲线姣好的后背咽了下口水，“索隆。”

女人突然笑起来，她先是将脑袋埋入膝盖中闷闷地冷笑，很快却又放大了声音，猛地抬头。

山治看见一张没有五官空白的脸。

从梦里惊醒，摸出手机，凌晨三点，失眠的山治躺在沙发上静静地点起一根烟。瞥到一则通知，上面写着路飞的全名。

“文斯莫克山治先生，医疗费已经汇入你的账户请查收。”

这是路飞回过来的邮件，甚至没有多余的问候用语和客套的推辞。

他想起一年前路飞把索隆带到他面前的场景。

“索隆的医疗费我会全部承担，请务必治好他。”

“可以问一下有关他的过去吗？”

“……没有他允许的情况下，我绝不会说。”

真是麻烦的人。山治把烟摁灭在茶几上，翻了个身对着沙发靠背。除了他，估计没有心理医生愿意接下这个患者。

“咚咚咚”

急促的敲门声打断思绪，山治下意识地愣了几秒，却很快在门外更重更急的敲打中回过神，他倏地坐起身来四处张望了一会儿，看准玄关处的一把雨伞，拎起来走到门边，透过猫眼观察着，却只能瞥到左下角的一个影子。

“……谁。”

“厨子……”

熟悉的声音从门外传来，没再犹豫地拉开大门，索隆应声倒在了地板上。他满身是血，甚至模糊了五官，山治向门口看去，公寓过道洁白的瓷砖上也被沾染了好些。不论发生了什么山治知道今夜不会平静。来不及思考更多，拦腰把索隆抱到客厅的沙发上，成年男人的重量让他的小臂有些酸软，然而在看见索隆那被染红的灰色运动裤之后，他几乎是摊到了地上，双手颤抖着拉下裤头，下意识地惊呼出声，他的脑袋开始发蒙，眼泪顺着捂住嘴巴的手指流下，慌乱地起身想要找到手机却被虚弱的索隆拉住，嘴唇费力地一张一合发出细微的声音，山治甩开他，一边抽泣一般大喊着，“混蛋，妈的，这他妈是怎么了！”

“我……我杀了人。”索隆几乎是用尽了全身的力气吐出这几个字。

山治抱着脑袋蹲下去，眼睛睁大了看着索隆，很快他跪到了地上，用额头狠狠地撞击着地板发出闷响。

“如果这是梦的话请让我醒来。”

他愣愣地看着额头滴下的血迹，眼睛空洞无神。躺在沙发上的索隆开始全身抽搐，甚至翻出了眼白。山治突然间爬过去，捧起索隆的脸，声音沙哑地说，“你再坚持一会儿，我现在有更重要的事情要做！”

山治用几乎快要把储物柜的门给拉坏的力道将它打开，拿出拖把胡乱地去浴室沾了水，隔着猫眼确认邻居们还未从深夜的梦中惊醒，小心地开门，从门口一直拖到电梯口，按下电梯进去，他瞅了一眼监控器，用拖把头将它的镜头戳碎，把电梯里的血迹清扫干净，出了公寓确定四下无人打开那个硕大的垃圾箱把被膝盖折成两段的红色拖把扔进去，回去一路又仔细观察是否有没清扫干净的血迹。

做完这一切还不够。

但今晚只来得及做这些了，山治回到家里，索隆早已不省人事，在柜子里翻出应急包，却无从下手。

“冷静，冷静。你学过应急处理的知识，好歹也是个医生。”

深呼吸着试图冷静，拿着镊子的手却只是抖得更厉害。惨不忍睹的龟头让他心碎，眼泪又顺着脸颊流落，他一边小心地处理着伤口一边自言自语地呢喃：“……对不起，对不起，都是我没用，对不起……”

性器上的血迹被清理，裂开的尿道口赤裸裸地展现在他面前，山治掰开几颗消炎胶囊把粉末倒在索隆的喉咙里，捏着下巴灌进好些冷水让它们混合着流入索隆的胃袋，然而失去意识的人没办法做吞咽的动作，大部分液体顺着微张的嘴角流出，打湿了本就破烂不堪的衣裳。

“到底发生了什么……索隆……”

山治把头埋进昏迷的人满是血腥味的胸膛，深吸一口气，  
“没关系，我说过，我会保护好你的。”

 

 

１０.　

 

一年前

索隆局促不安地坐在皮垫椅子上，竖起耳朵偷听门外路飞和心理医生的谈话。

“没有他的允许我不会说一个字。”

松了口气，僵硬的身体松弛几分，双手放在膝盖上防止大腿因为紧张而抖动，正午的光从侧面的窗户照进来让他不得不眯起眼睛，皮肤被紫外线烧得焦灼，走过去拉上厚重的窗帘阳光一点点消失在缝隙中，整个办公室变得阴暗，就像夜幕已经提前在这个空间降临。  
医生进来带上门，没来得及回到座位上的索隆听见路飞离去的脚步声，张了张嘴想说别走，却想起路飞不可能停下脚步。

“你不喜欢亮光？”  
“……我没病。”

没逻辑的对话。而他听得出黑暗中那人对于这三个字的不置可否，估计每一个来这里的病人都说过类似的话。

“你叫什么？”  
“问别人名字之前要先介绍自己吧。”

颇具攻击性的话语说出口后就后悔，这样只会显得自己更有病，索隆想。  
房间里没有一点光线，他只能依靠声音大致判断医生的位置，然后望向某个看似空无一物的黑暗的点。  
一根火柴划破尴尬的气氛，柔和的橘光映照出半张温暖的脸。索隆依稀看见他微张的嘴里叼着的白色烟卷以及留着胡茬的下巴，没来得及看清更多，火柴熄灭，周围的温度突然下降了几度。没由来得紧张着握紧拳头，咽下唾沫，听见那人稍显沙哑的嗓音。

“啊，说得也是，我叫山治。”

烟味逐渐弥漫进鼻腔，一个红色的光点靠近，下意识往后退了好几步，恰好在撞到窗户前停了下来。

“索隆，罗罗诺亚索隆。”

那人的呼吸声开始清晰，烟味也变得浓重，呛进肺部让他干咳了两下。

“不好意思。”

叫做山治的心理医生摸黑走远了些，把烟捻熄在某个容器中——索隆推断那是之前他看见的办公桌上的玻璃烟灰缸。  
“想开灯吗？还是就保持这样你会舒服些？”

很体贴的人，索隆想。

“如果可以，就这样吧。”

“好。”窸窸窣窣的声音，索隆判断医生是找到椅子坐了下来，“能告诉我你在这里的原因吗？”  
“路飞说我应该来。”老老实实的回答。这是事实。索隆并不觉得他的生活有什么不对劲，除了偶尔的记忆断片和娜美的骚扰，不，也不能说那是骚扰，绝不能说是骚扰，索隆低下头看着自己脚的位置——虽然在伸手不见五指的房间中根本看不到任何东西。

“这样。你跟他是什么关系？”

那人的声音清亮了些，大概是没有抽烟的缘故，索隆想。  
摇摇头，“没什么关系。”这是实话。路飞不过是三年前在便利店买酒的时候遇见的人，虽然他想不明白为什么后来他们会变得熟络。

“噢……不过在我看来他是个很关心你的朋友。”

“……也许吧。”

不甚肯定的语气和词语。索隆转过身去看着窗帘，感觉有些无聊，更加想逃出这里。

“我没病。”

“别着急。”医生笑了下，他能想象那个刚刚叼着烟的嘴巴弯起的弧度，“今天的诊疗费已经付过，你看，这也不便宜，不管怎么样没道理浪费钱，你说是吧。”

“我不在乎。”

索隆说着就要迈开步子，一盏台灯却被突然打开，不是很亮，但那昏黄的光线足以让他看清房间里所有家具的大概形状和那个医生的身形。

“就当陪我聊聊天好了。我保证不会带着医生的目光审判你。”医生坐在办公桌后面，索隆隐约看见他奇怪的眉毛和属于欧洲人的眼睛，“我知道你喜欢喝酒，准备了一瓶红酒。”他说着从身后的柜子里真的拿出了一瓶酒来放在两人中间的桌上，索隆舔了舔干燥的嘴皮，犹豫地在医生和酒之间来回打量了好几次，最后还是坐了下来。

既来之则安之。这个貌似体贴的医生应该也不是之前遇到过的白痴，索隆想。

变戏法般又摆出两个高脚杯和专门开木塞的开瓶器，动作娴熟而专业地倒酒，优雅的动作和他一身的白西装，倒很像法国贵族——索隆在他弯腰递过装了半杯红酒的高脚杯时看见了那双蓝色的眼睛，如是推断，这人大概是法国籍。

“听说你是个小说家？”

“嗯。”

索隆没兴趣地应着，抿一口酒，心思却在最近写得一则短篇故事中。

“能跟我说说你的作品吗？”

“比如？”

“比如，如果让你在所有作品中推荐一本你最喜欢的给我，你会推荐哪一个？”

索隆歪着脑袋目光落在靠近台灯的那个玻璃烟灰缸上，突然笑起来，“我会推荐《罪》。”

“噢？”

“这是我本人喜欢的故事，不过很可惜从没得到出版商的认可。”

医生似乎来了兴趣，双手交叠着放在桌上，倾身用胸口抵着桌沿，而病人完全没有意识到自己已经落入他刻意营造的对话氛围当中。

“他们都说这个故事太诡异太血腥。”索隆进一步解释着，脸上的表情有些苦涩，“可我不过是在写上帝的故事。”  
“上帝？唔，那可真是奇怪，真希望能亲自拜读，不如你下次来给我带一份手稿或者复印也可以。”

医生正在暗示他们下一次治疗的可能性。

“我劝你还是别读。”索隆抬眼看着他模糊的脸，“所有看过的人都说恶心。”

山治摇摇头摸出一根烟来夹在食指和中指之间，“这就是你的不对了，我还没有读过你怎么替我做决断呢，你说是吧。不如你先跟我说说它的大致内容？”

“唔……大致内容……”索隆揉了揉太阳穴，“不信上帝的女人被牧师先奸后杀然后分尸。如果说大致的话，就是这样。”说完他瞥了眼山治，似乎在等着那人露出鄙夷的表情。然而令他失望，不，准确来说是惊喜的是，医生挑起露在外面的一边的卷眉，微微颔首，“很有意思。挑战宗教的故事吗……唔……很大胆的尝试。我想下次请你一定把原稿带来。”

“你不觉得变态吗。”

医生笑起来，从口袋里掏出打火机在手里转着，“既然刚才说了我不会拿医生的目光审判你，那就让我说句不该由心理医生说得话吧，不过无意冒犯，”他顿了顿，“从大学时代读心理专业开始，我接触的不全是变态相关吗？”

“哈哈哈哈。有意思。”索隆非但没有在意，反而因为他的大胆和直白拍着腿笑起来，手里的红酒甚至洒了好些在裤子上。山治连忙递过去一张洁白的纸巾，“你看，我说到做到，不会用医生的身份。我现在只是把你当做刚认识的普通朋友。”

“噢，朋友吗……”索隆的笑意逐渐收敛。医生默默观察着他的一切情绪变化，发现无论面前的人装得有多么自然，但内心埋藏了许多阴暗——从进门开始的自我防御，讨厌光亮，摇摆不定的态度，忽热忽冷的话语，还有那本从未发布的小说……这个病人有值得深挖的地方。

“是的，你看，或许我们再聊两次还会成为好朋友，怎么样，下次带着你的原稿，我们再一起喝酒如何？也许可以来点儿啤酒？”

索隆的表情逐渐僵硬，眼神慌乱地移动着始终无法落在一个固定的点，手也开始在身上乱摸，“手机，手机……”最后在裤兜里找到，他摁亮屏幕，看了眼时间，“……我想我该走了。”

“嗯？这么突然？我们的时间还没——”

索隆坚决地摇摇头，突然站起身来，“我还和朋友有约。”

“那好吧……下次记得带手稿，行吗？”山治看出他的急切不好再挽留，更不想在此刻引起病人的反感。

“噢……尽量……”索隆没有否定下次的见面让山治松了口气，但是语气里的漫不经心却让他担忧这人是否把自己的话听了进去，“好吧，要我送你出去吗？”

“不用，不用，她已经在楼下等我。”索隆摆摆手。

山治不再多说，静静看着人离开后拉开一点窗帘露出一条缝来，朝楼下看去——  
索隆站在街边，自言自语。

 

11.　

“我很喜欢这个故事，特别是女人死前说的最后一句话。”

“噢？”

“如果我没记错的话，她在被牧师用刀活生生砍下头颅前，笑着说：’没有见过地狱的人才会相信神的存在’。”

索隆先是抿嘴微笑，接着仰头大笑起来，身下的椅子甚至跟着他夸张的动作一起颤抖。  
办公室内依旧只点了那盏昏暗的台灯，但索隆很快收敛笑意把目光再次落在山治身上的时候，他还是明确看到那双红得发亮的眼睛。  
危险又美丽的存在。

“所以呢？”

冷漠的腔调和棱角分明的脸庞，真是绝佳的组合，再配上极其神秘甚至带着阴暗的性格，山治对病人的兴趣愈加浓郁，如果想的没错，这将是从业以来面临最大的挑战——他很兴奋，兴奋得甚至坐不住，短短一个月，三次见面，有关这个男人的谜团越来越多，他感觉自己像是电影里的心理罪侦探。

“所以……其实我不太明白其中描写的地狱。”

索隆的眼神开始飘忽，那双明亮的眸子像是蒙上了一层雾气，“地狱……吗，噢，对，地狱……披着人皮的恶魔，被铁链拴住的灵魂，被放在炖锅中支离破碎的肉体……唔，你想听哪个？”  
随着他平静的语调山治没由来地微微抖了一下，有些紧张地摸出烟来想安抚自己的情绪却考虑到病人的缘故迟迟不敢点燃。那些血腥暴力又残忍的文字占据了大脑，让他不自主地脑补真实的场景。

“不，我的意思是，为什么恶魔一定要找上这个曾经如此信任上帝的女人，给她展示这一切。”

“啊，这个……”索隆挑了挑眉毛，似乎是对于山治的问题很理所当然，“没有为什么，恶魔就是挑中了她，用甜言蜜语引诱，没见过世面的女人一下子坠入自以为是的温暖里，然后，”他说到这里突然邪邪地笑了，“然后成了神的背弃者。”

“背弃者……我倒是不太赞同你的说法。”一直坐立不安的山治终于站起身来，手指夹着烟横在胸前，绕过桌子走到被窗帘遮住的窗户那里，“在我看来，倒更像是神背弃了她。”

身后的索隆迟迟没有应声，山治侧头看去，他身姿萎靡地摊在椅子上，暖调的灯光把那张英俊的侧脸照得柔和——这大概是山治第一次看见索隆如此松弛又，该怎么说，那大概是悲伤。

“对不起，我说了什么——”

“没有，”索隆轻笑了一声，脑袋依旧垂着，“只是第一次听到这样的说法而已。还有什么问题吗？”

“唔……有，还有我不明白的是，为什么牧师又要碰那具他认为肮脏的躯体呢。”

“为了进行洗礼。”

“噢……原来如此，那就可以解释为何后来牧师又要杀了女人。”

“是的，因为经过洗礼之后的她依旧沾染了恶魔的气息。”

那个书中的女人就是你的投射吧，山治想。

“你呢，你信神吗？”

“当然不信。”

索隆的神情变得严肃，他甚至握紧了拳头。山治感觉心脏被人揪了一下。

你到底有多少秘密呢。

“呼……今天就到这里吧。我想一个小时已经到了。”

每次都是这样，刚要深入的时候他就逃避。

不能再等了。

山治追上去，代替索隆把门把手拧开，“我送你吧。反正后面也没有预约了。”

外面惨白的白炽灯灯光倾泻而入照亮两人的脸，索隆看清山治后突然倒吸一口冷气，而后却很快摆出不悦的表情，“不需要。”

“……那要不，一起去吃个饭？你看，我知道一家餐厅的红酒很不错。”

“我认为我们没有必要在这间屋子之外的地方见面不是吗。而且我想提醒你的是，不，先让我问你个问题，”索隆顿了顿，半眯起眼睛，“你还是认为我有病吗？”

“唔，怎么说，”山治迟疑了一会儿，“现代人百分之九十都有心理疾病，你看，包括我这个心理医生也有病，”说着他扬了扬手里的烟卷，“我有很严重的烟瘾，不抽烟就没法儿思考，这算是强迫症了。”

索隆愣了愣，突然嗤笑出声，“你是个有意思的人。”

“怎么样，两个病人今晚能一起讨论下病情吗？”

“听起来不错。”

 

12.

现在。

 

本市最大的精神病院地处城郊的新开发区，占地面积达三万平米，四周被高大的石墙和电网团团围住，大门虽是看起来弱不禁风的铁栅栏，却有不少保安，他们腰间无一例外地别着电击枪和警棍。

说是医院，或许用监狱来形容更为贴切。

山治感觉心情又压抑了几分，将手里的烟扔到地上踩熄，经过门卫冗长的审查和盘问，一个身着纯白制服的男人才领着他进去了。

“你是来见副院长的？”

“嗯。”

漫不经心地应着，山治注意到主楼前那座很大的喷水池中央放了一个挥着翅膀的裸体男孩儿，下巴朝那里努了努，“新弄来的？”

男人扁小的眼睛透过厚重的镜片朝着雕像看了一眼，“还是有好些年了。听说你是心理医生？”

点点头，山治的眼神又落在周围绿茵茵的草坪上，“那些，是病情好的患者吧。”他指的是穿着蓝白条纹相间的衣服在护士的陪伴下拿着扫帚试图清理落叶的人。

“是的。那些都是一级患者和二级患者。三级以上的一般只能呆在建筑物内。”

“我知道。”

山治轻声说着，意识到自己的话有冒犯的意味却又懒得再解释什么，赶紧转移了话题，“你们副院长的办公室还没到吗？”

“噢……嗯，高级干部的办公室都在Ｆ栋，所以比较远。”

对话间他们已经绕过了主楼往左后方走去，一栋特立独行的房子逐渐完整。

“很奇怪，对吧。”

山治半眯起眼睛看着不同于医院里其他全是白色而是棕红色的外墙，以及上面一个大大的黑色字母“Ｇ”，摇摇头，“不，见惯了。”忽略男人疑惑的表情，径直朝着旁边的Ｆ栋走去。

“副院长的办公室就在三楼。”

“谢谢。”

领路的人终于离开。迈开步子上了楼，挂着“特劳法尔加罗”名牌的办公室门大方地敞着，似乎已经等待来访者多时。还是礼貌地象征性敲了敲门框，手收回裤兜里揣着，站在门口等着正对面埋头工作的人抬头。

“来了。”

可惜并没有。

山治无所谓地耸耸肩将门带上，拉过椅子在办公桌前坐下，双手交叉搭在翘起的大腿上。

“很久不见。”

“这话该我跟你说才是。”特劳法尔加冷笑一声，手里的笔依旧簌簌地在一张纸上留下飞扬跋扈的字迹，“那件事发生后，你就没再来过。现在突然出现又是几个意思？”写字的手终于停下，钢笔落在桌上发出“啪嗒”声，那人取下眼镜揉了揉山根，露出眼眶下浓重的黑眼圈。

“当然是有事找你。不然你以为我愿意来？”

山治颇为嘲讽的语气让副院长皱起了眉头，抹了把脸，重重地叹息一声，他看着面前比自己的黑眼圈还要浓重的金发男人，“好吧。还是来说说你的目的吧。”

“只是想让你帮个忙。”

特劳法尔加仔细观察着山治的表情，“恐怕不是什么小忙。”

“带去我Ｇ栋。”

嘴角抽搐了几下，甚至有几秒失神地愣愣盯着眼前的男人，这才发现那人本应长年平整干净的衣领现在变得褶皱甚至染上些许体垢，下巴的胡茬也异常凌乱显然缺乏修剪，更别提头上油腻的金发。

这不像山治，特劳法尔加想，在他的印象中自恋又臭美的发小绝不会以这样的失态示人。

不过，在漫长的岁月里，的确，有过除现在之外的一次例外。

被刻意藏在脑海深处的记忆开始复苏，即使过去了十八年，对于特劳法尔加来说，仍旧像是发生在昨天。

雨水混杂着夜色扑湿被木条分成数个整齐正方形的窗户上，十七岁的特劳法尔加站在二楼养父的书房里看见他匆匆归来的身影。忙不迭地下楼迎接，玄关处褪下雨衣的柯拉松怔了怔，疲惫的脸还是努力扬起一个笑，“还没睡吗。”

“山治的妈妈怎么样？”

柯拉松摇摇头，脱去围巾扔在鞋柜上，“普通的药物都已经无法控制了……”他说着走进厨房里给自己倒了一杯冰水，顾自灌进喉咙之后将水杯重重地砸在台面上，“但我还是想最后试试看……”

“我不懂……”罗将那双湿漉漉的鞋子收好跟了进来，“难道去医院不是能得到更好的治疗吗？”

“你错了，罗。”柯拉松叹了口气，垂眸看着透明的玻璃杯，“对于精神病人来说，那个地方……大概是压死他们的最后一根稻草……”

十七岁的特劳法尔加还是无法理解养父的话。其实不仅是他，当时的山治，也不明白。

“我恨父亲，为什么不把妈妈送到精神病院去！”

“你难道是在质疑柯拉松先生的水平吗！”

罗理所应当地跟山治扭打在自己家别墅的花园中，直到两人浑身沾满了泥土，被罗压制的十七岁少年眼睛里汪起一滩和溪水一样清澈的液体，“我没有！我知道他是最好的心理医生！可是，你知道吗，母亲满身的伤痕！那不是别人，是她自己做出来的！每次发病后看见被自己捣毁的家，她都无法原谅自己。”

绝望的嘶吼中罗松开了山治，愣愣地摊坐到地上，听见少年的声音沉了下去，带着哽咽和心碎，“我也不想把母亲送到那样冰冷的地方去，可是，可是最起码可以让她不再伤害自己吧……我受够了，真的受够了……我不想每天再从她浑身是血的噩梦中醒来……”山治用脏兮兮的手抹去脸上的泪痕却又沾染上泥土，显得极其滑稽，然而此刻的特劳法尔加却一点也笑不出来，甚至不知道应该说些什么。他突然感觉自己曾经那些抱怨没有亲生父母只有个傻乎乎养父的烦恼是多么的渺小。

“明明，明明她曾经是那么美丽，像一个天使。”

山治顾自呢喃站起身来拍去些许渣滓，转过身去，“我该回去了。趁母亲醒来前把自己收拾干净，她不喜欢脏孩子……”

 

13\. 

“妈，你醒啦。”

山治抬着一碗粥坐到床沿，细心地吹去浮起的热气。

床上的女人半坐着，即使因为病痛的折磨她消瘦了很多，那一头金色的长发和碧蓝的眼睛却仍旧昭示着女人曾经的风华绝代，神情空洞地看向自己痕迹斑斑的手臂，对于送到嘴边的食物机械地张嘴然后做出费力的吞咽动作。

“儿子……”她轻声喊道，却仍旧垂着头，“照顾妈妈很辛苦吧。”

果断地摇摇头，抬着碗的手放低了好些，“没有。再说我小时候母亲不也是这么照顾我的吗。”

“真是个善良的孩子啊……”女人终于展开笑颜，摸上少年的脸颊，眼神里充满了慈爱，“我这一生最自豪的事情就是有了你。要是没有你，妈妈该怎么办啊……”

山治心里一酸，把手里的粥放到床头柜上抱住了比自己瘦小许多许多的母亲，咬咬嘴企图憋住眼泪，却怎么也无法再最爱最亲近的人面前伪装自己的情绪，而当母亲用苍白的手不断拍抚自己的后背就像儿时一样，他终于抽泣起来，“妈，我……我其实……我好害怕……”

“我知道……我知道的……”女人微笑着闭上眼睛，亲吻儿子脸上的泪水，“不用怕，母亲已经下定决心了。”

如果可以回到过去的话，特劳法尔加罗想，已经明白去精神病院意味着什么的山治，大概宁愿死也不会同意母亲当年的决定。

他还记得在书房门外偷听到山治父亲和柯拉松先生的对话。

“你我都知道进去意味着什么，文斯莫克先生，难道这样你也忍心吗？”  
“你在说什么蠢话，我当然不愿意！只是——”  
“只是什么！我明明告诉过你，索拉夫人的病情很严重，一旦进去，里面的人只会用镇定剂让她整日昏睡！根本不把病人当人看！这对她的病情有百害而无一利。”  
“你说的我都知道！这是她自己要求的！她甚至，甚至……”

山治父亲的声音逐渐小了下去，最后特劳法尔加从养父低沉的话语中听到了几个字：

脑前叶切除手术。

 

山治的母亲终于被送进了医院，有关病情的事再也无法从柯拉松那里得到，但是特劳法尔加从上学时山治那张日渐阴沉的脸上，大概读到了一些信息，比如：医院似乎对于索拉夫人的病情，没有任何帮助。

就在他心心念念着从小形影不离的好友已经有多少天没说话的时候，噩耗突然传来。

山治的母亲死了。

具体如何死的，罗不知道。他只听柯拉松先生说，做完手术的索拉夫人变成了没有灵魂的行尸走肉，甚至无法认出自己的丈夫和儿子。

换句话说，那确实是一个极其美丽的女人，但她不是男人深爱的妻子，不是男孩温柔的母亲。

她只是个躯壳罢了。

“这对山治来说，就像是见到了地狱吧……”

听到这番言论的柯拉松先生却回答说：“也许，并非地狱。至少死前，索拉找回了一天的灵魂。”

特劳法尔加依旧不明白养父的话，但在入殓尸体的那天，他上前去瞻仰献花的时候，看见那个传说中丢了灵魂的女人，面带温柔无比的笑。

而葬礼上，一度邋遢不堪消极无比的山治突然打扮得光鲜亮丽。

罗好像明白了什么，也好像，依旧什么都不明白。

后来的日子极为平淡。山治和罗考上同一所医学院，一个当了心理医生，一个当了神经科医生。然后毕业的时候，罗被分配到了这家山治的母亲待过的精神病院。

也就是从那时候开始，他们渐行渐远了。

 

１４.　

Ｇ栋的特别不仅是因为它棕红色的外墙和上面的电网，更因为它是Ｒ级病人的聚集地。

山治患上严重精神分裂症的母亲就是Ｒ级病人。他现在走在通往病房的走廊上，手指随着步伐滑过洁白的墙壁，好像它还是十八年前未曾翻新过的模样。

刻意疏远多年的好友就在身侧，余光能瞥到他复杂的神情，似乎还带着点愧疚。

停在一扇钢管组合成的门前，手里拿着警棍的保安对他们进行了例行搜身。山治的烟盒和打火机被留在一个篮子里。  
十八年过去了，还是没变，他有些失望。随着那道类似监狱的门被打开，每踏出一步空气就更安静一分。

比监狱还要可怕的存在。山治想。

“这里关着的都是Ｒ级患者吗？”目光落在一个个名牌上，而名牌背后的房间里无一例外地沉默。特劳法尔加从某些思绪中回神，摇摇头，“现在绝大部分都是犯过罪的精神病人和情绪暴躁的。无罪的普通Ｒ级已经转移到Ｅ栋。”

“噢……”山治停在尽头处的一个病房前，上下来回扫视着那扇崭新的铁门以及上面一个极小的方形窗口，“看来你这些年，也不是什么都没做。”

废话。

罗在心里默念着却没说出声，他知道山治这讽刺的话语不是在针对自己，而是另有所指。

“这个房间……没人住吗……”

“没有。”

点点头，山治转身看着对面的房间，注意到上面的名牌写着某个女性的名字。

“现在都是怎么处理Ｒ级，不，还是让我换个问法，现在这栋楼里的病人的治疗方案？”

罗有些心虚地别过头去，“看个案。但是十年前——”

“我知道，”山治伸手来回抚摸着名牌，嘴角居然向上弯起个弧度，“十年前脑前叶切除手术就被明令禁止了。不过，”话锋突然一转，笑容也逐渐僵硬，“看个案什么的，也只是你的一厢情愿吧……罗，你用不着对我撒谎。”

“没有撒谎，只是……”特劳法尔加的指甲逐渐扣进手心的肉里去，“只是大部分时候没有多余的办法只能大量使用镇定剂。”

“啊，啊。是，没有办法，”山治又笑起来，摸着名牌的手耷拉回身侧，他向后靠在墙上，压低了声音，“看来十八年过去，除了废除一个不人道的手术，什么也没有改变……”

“也不是——”罗还想争辩什么却在看见那人阴郁的表情后自觉地闭了嘴。

“我没有怪你。你已经很不容易了，我知道。”山治的声音有些沙哑，他想他确实无法去责怪一个抱着人道主义信念对抗整个神经学科的朋友。或许他甚至应该庆幸这世界上还有医生没有放弃像自己母亲一样的人群。

只是，他已经没有办法再去信任这些人，就算是特劳法尔加罗。

索隆杀人的事情一旦被发现，患有精神分裂和人格障碍的罪犯唯一的选择就是这里——不被当做人，整日靠着麻醉剂度日，没有家人管的或许还会沦为试验品，最后无人知晓悲哀的死去，可能都不知道自己是怎么死的。

十八年过去，他今天来还抱有一丝丝希望，期盼能有所改变。

但很可惜，展现在他面前的一个个病房就像牢笼般冰冷，里面的人如同尸体般安静。山治宁愿看见发狂发疯的病人被铁链拴住也不愿意看到这样的情景。

他绝不允许索隆被送到这里。他已经不是当初什么都不懂的少年，天真地以为病人只要送进医院一切就会好起来，他已经看穿人类为精神病人和其家属营造的假象，看到了赤裸裸的现实。

山治想，或许现在就是那个他等待已久的机会——一个可以保护爱的人的机会。

就算要付出一切。

 

 

 

１５.　

“你打算什么时候告诉我真相。”

“什么真相？”

忍耐许久的烟瘾终于在出了医院大门这一刻被满足，山治呼出一缕尼古丁烟雾，看着它混合透明的空气缭绕上升最后消失殆尽。

“别装傻了吧，Ｇ栋你也看过了，还不肯说实话？”

罗不依不饶，仿佛是对于山治的隐瞒早胸有成竹。他的眼镜挂在耳朵上，透明的镜片借着紫外线反射出凌厉的光。

山治抓了把头发，几根发丝被带下来夹在之指缝中，他看着那些金色的线，笑起来，“你还是那么敏锐。不过别着急，我会跟你说的，只是现在，不是时候而已。”

他走到自己白色的车旁，罗记得那还是山治考上医生资格证的时候他的父亲送给他的，山治拉开门，一只脚踏进去，“我走了。”

“去吧。”

没再做挽留。特劳法尔加默默看着朋友发动车子摇下玻璃把烟扔出窗外，对自己挥了挥手，“再见。”

“再见。”

“罗，”山治打起转弯灯，头伸出来喊住正要回去的人，罗侧过头去，看见那人笑意盈盈，“能认识你，很开心。”

“……神经病。”

特劳法尔加怔怔地说出这三个字的时候，山治的车已经疾驰而去。他想起那张笑脸和矫情的告别，有种莫名的不安涌上心头。他甚至有种预感——这大概是他们的最后一面。

×××

驱车前往弗莱切教授所在的大学，恰好遇上中午的高峰期，山治被堵在路中间，烦躁地用夹着烟卷的手指敲打方向盘。想起老太太在电话里稍显急切的话语，他更加坐立不安。  
“请你务必今天抽时间来找我一趟。”  
“我拿到了关键的照片。”

 

抓一把头发，几缕发丝跟着掉落在黑色的西装外套上，显得很是扎眼。

他向来以自己极好的发质为豪，但在两天没有睡觉的情况下，身体还是发出了疲惫的警告，脑袋却依旧极其清晰，甚至可以说是紧绷。

手机又响起来，匆匆瞥了一眼，看见路飞的名字以及邮件标题：律师信息。

心里的一块儿石头落下来，却还是不敢松懈，最关键的一步现在正掌握在弗莱切教授手中。

绿灯亮起，车流开始缓缓移动，不耐烦地按了几下喇叭，顾不得其他车主怨念的眼神，强行插队超车，手里的烟卷也早被甩出了窗外。

到达大学门口停好车，无心去看青春靓丽的大学美女，或是顾忌旁人对于他极其邋遢的扮相异样的眼光，直奔弗莱切教授的办公室，停在那扇木门前，正欲推门而入理智却还是占了上风，气喘吁吁地抬手叩门，听见里面传来的一声“请进”后才尽量摆出平和的表情拧开门把手。

“山治……先生？”

弗莱切取下老花镜皱起眉头，稍显不确定地叫着他的名字，很明显——她不敢相信上次来访时那个风度翩翩的绅士现在会是这副狼狈的模样——即使这人现在正努力克制着某种情绪表现得一如既往地冷静在她对面坐下。

“你好，弗莱切教授，对不起我来晚了，路上有点堵……您在电话里说——”

“没关系没关系，别着急孩子。”弗莱切摆摆手打断那人气息不均的话，起身泡了杯红茶递过去才从抽屉中拿出一个文件袋来，“东西就在这里，不会跑的。”

“啊……是，是。失礼了。”山治点点头，嘬了一口温热的茶水，眼神却始终跟着那个牛皮纸做的袋子移动。

知道面前的男人已经在努力表现耐心——虽然弗莱切并不明白这其中的缘故，她大概理解为即将接近真相的兴奋，但这样说也仍旧有些奇怪的违和感，不过，现在更重要的是，关于那个病人的过去。于是她不再卖关子，撕开封条——是的，她还没有打开过，基于对山治和病人的尊重，她认为还是两人一起打开比较好——两张照片和一份资料落入手中。

山治几乎是颤抖着接过来，费力地吞咽唾沫，有用的信息不多，但是，不知道是否因为爱着一个人的缘故，光是看着照片上年幼索隆的脸，他似乎就已经知晓了一切——而且他甚至可以肯定，事情比他推断的，更加糟糕。

 

１６.

罗罗诺亚索隆，三十岁，小说家，出版过几本并不受欢迎的书，出生于边境的某个小镇，有个大四岁的姐姐，名叫古伊娜。

二十五年前，父亲病逝后两人被送往孤儿院，呆了两年后被自称远亲的温德尔叔叔收养，隔年，古伊娜去世。

索隆十六岁的时候，又回到了孤儿院，没人知道原因。

同年，当地出了个震惊全国的大新闻：  
患有恋童癖的连环杀人凶手被逮捕。

报纸上犯人的照片被马赛克遮挡得很是严实，但那露出的些许细节还是让从小生长在小镇的人猜出了一二。

二十四岁，索隆出版了第一本小说，搬离了那里，来到临海的Ｈ市。

看似很平淡无奇的档案，弗莱切教授想，但这份资料的来之不易却让她不得不注意当中的某些细节。

“青少年保护法是不允许公开这份资料的，但鉴于时隔多年，我想现在交给您也是可以的。只是……”

这是和弗莱切极其相熟的警官弗兰奇在提出这份档案时说的话。

她把老花镜取下来放在桌上，意味深长地看着面前脸色苍白的男人，“山治先生，我觉得——”

“请，请不要说话。”山治盯着自己的膝盖，手里的红茶早已冷透，一如那颗鲜活的心脏。

披着人皮的恶魔，被铁链拴住的灵魂，还有支离破碎的尸体，伪善的牧师。

那些并非作家在小说中的幻想，根本就是亲眼所见。

绝望席卷而来，让山治无法呼吸，心脏像被人紧紧揪住企图阻碍跳动，眼泪在脑海里翻腾却怎么也无法流出来。

该说现在的心情是什么？是伤心，是愤怒，是悔恨，还是无奈。

大概什么也不是。他看着照片里年仅五岁的索隆躲在少女身后探出一个充满生机的绿色脑袋，满满地，却只有绝望。  
他曾经一度困惑为何在第三人格中的索隆会幻想自己是个有着无比明媚的橘色头发的女人，他也曾无法理解次人格中那个有关海贼的热血故事。

可是他现在想起电话里路飞说的某句意味不明的话，

“我无法告知更多，但我唯一能说的是，压死索隆的最后一根稻草，绝不是你无法想象的地狱。”

极其矛盾的言论现在有了理解的出口。山治能想象一个没有经济能力只能在那个人渣入狱后继续呆在小镇的少年，承受的舆论。

啊，老话怎么说来着？最可怕的不是鬼，是人。

就像当年母亲死后，他在葬礼上听到人们面带微笑地说：“看哪，疯子终于死了。也不知道她的孩子是不是也是疯子。”

山治不知道自己是如何回到车上的，他愣愣地点起一只又一只烟，直到最后一根烧到手指，在指缝中留下难闻的味道。

跟你比起来，我算什么啊，山治任由那双曾经无比宝贵的用来做饭的手被烟烫下痕迹，我至少还有父亲拯救，你呢。  
他哭不出来，即使眼眶红得像是发疯的野兽，但他一点也哭不出来。因为他知道，自己没有资格哭，甚至没有资格怜悯索隆。

山治对这个世界，第一次看到了无边的晦暗，就像夜幕笼罩下的大海，你永远不知道它会将什么吞噬殆尽却不留痕迹，到了白天借着太阳的光辉又变回明亮的样子。

什么是地狱？

他又想起这个在试图治疗索隆的过程中无数次发出的疑问。  
是相信了恶魔的甜言蜜语，是眼睁睁看着姐姐被强奸，是自己被轮奸，还是目睹杀人分尸的现场？

不，大概都不是。

地狱，是你好不容易走到了阳光下，却被周围人的影子团团围住覆盖最后一丝希望。

“受尽苦难而不厌。”

这是次人格对他说的话。

确实，苦难对于索隆而言也许根本不算什么。

压死他的稻草，不过是身后无人拥抱的悲哀。

 

17\. 

被注射了镇定剂的人还未苏醒。

山治坐在床边，手里是碗热了一次又一次的粥，这样的情景，倒是有些似曾相识。

他静静地看着那张苍白的脸，最后放下碗拉开被子，解开索隆的衣扣，手摸上从左肩一直贯穿到右腹的伤疤。

山治对于这个伤疤有过很多猜想，噢，还有两双脚踝上拙略缝针的痕迹，在多次试探无果之后，他以为也许只是病人自残的行径。

但现在，虽然无法得知当年的细节，光是摸到那曾经刻意忽略的坑洼，脑子里就自动闪现出一些无比残忍的画面。

心脏有些抽搐地扭痛着。

他还能为眼前的爱人做些什么？他对索隆，又真的是爱吗，索隆呢，索隆爱他吗。

尽管不甚情愿，但后者的答案也许是否定。

山治开始了解次人格相比索隆本人对自己矛盾的依赖和信任——他不过是下意识抓住了生命中唯一的善意。

但起码，他在索隆心里是特别的吧。山治安慰着自己。喟然长叹一声，抬手抹了把脸，手心被久未修整的胡茬扎得生疼。

天逐渐蒙亮，未关好的窗户吹进一阵晨风，让皮肤蒙上一层鸡皮疙瘩。外面他曾经最爱的海景现在兀地变得让人恐惧，山治想起曾在书中学到过的深海恐惧症，那是他从未能理解的，但是现在，好像明白了几分。

起身将窗帘猛地拉上，烦躁地踱着步，却不想终于吵醒了索隆。

“醒了。”尽力平和地问候着，坐回了床沿，摆出个自认为温柔的笑。

意识回笼，大脑开始传递下体的痛觉信息，索隆憋气忍了半晌，最后长长地叹息一声才又睁开眼睛看着山治浓重的黑眼圈说：“我昏迷了多久。”

摇摇头，想伸手去摸那张棱角分明的脸却被人躲开，尴尬地别过头去，“两天……”

“到底发生了什么？”

“什么都没发生。饿了吧？我给你去热粥。”山治的眼神在闪躲，他抬起碗想要逃离，却被索隆抓住了手腕，“告诉我，发生了什么！”

“不饿吗？不饿也要吃啊，不然身体会扛不住的。”山治顾自说着毫不相关的话题，眼睛因为过度虚假的笑容而眯成了一条缝，扣住手腕的力道变得更大了些，“我在问你话！！”索隆提高了许多分贝的声调和接近怒吼的语气让他的笑意逐渐僵硬，最后消失，山治的脸色变得铁青，掰开索隆的手指往后退了几步，“我去给你热粥。”

 

记忆停留在昏暗的桥洞下潮湿的纸板，令人作呕的下水道味混杂着尿液涌入鼻腔，污秽粗暴的男人们肆意在本人邀请下凌辱他的身体，娜美站在一边笑嘻嘻地看着这一切，不时或用言语指导他如何取悦对方，不时或直接上手强迫他迎合肮脏的性器。

“我放过你，谁又来放过我呢？”

这是失去意识前听到的最后一句话。

索隆拉开山治帮忙换上的干净天蓝色睡裤，看见自己被处理好的伤口。原本抬起的头重重地砸到枕头里，酸胀的眼睛开始发红，有液体从里面流出一直流过太阳穴滑进耳廓。别过头看着厚重的遮光帘，想起曾在那背后大大的落地窗旁看到的海景，那是他无比憧憬的光明。

他试过自己偷偷跑到海滩边，然而翻腾的浪花伴着灼热的光线向他扑来时，唯一的想法就是拼命逃离。

为什么呢。明明透过山治家的窗户，一切是那么让人期待。

所以索隆在想，自己憧憬的，到底是宽广的大海还是呆在这个小小房间里的安全感？

“吃一点。”

冒着热气的白粥被喂到了嘴边。肚子不争气地想要逼迫主人张嘴接纳食物，莫名的怒气却又抑制了大脑发出的讯号。一双薄唇紧闭着，无论如何都不肯张开。山治拿着勺子的右手随着那人倔强的行为逐渐颤抖起来，最后认输般收了回去。  
“要怎么样你才肯吃？”

想说“告诉我一切我才会吃”，但这听着类似撒娇的孩子气的话语却被吞回喉咙里。索隆沉默着，藏在被子里的手把床单抓紧了好些，他甚至能感觉到手心的冷汗让布料变得潮湿——可是为什么要紧张呢，这是毫无理由的。并且这不是自己第一次记忆断片后发现醒在山治的床上，然而不同于每次能感受到身后那人温热的呼吸，这次，山治很明显有什么不一样。  
可是，是什么不一样呢。索隆想着的时候，完全没有意识到自己已经盯着眼前的男人发呆了好一阵，等到回过神来，遇上那双像是蒙了灰的蓝色眼睛，心里骤地一紧，随即是无法抑制的加速。

他知道哪里不一样了，索隆想。往日的男人作为心理医生无论接收了多少人的苦水依旧能用溢满温柔的眼神看着自己，甚至能在情况好的时候和他插科打诨——就像他们第一次见面时说的：他不会用医生的身份跟自己相处，除非得到允许。

但是现在，不管山治有多么努力地想表现平和，索隆还是能感觉到他周身散发出的悲伤的味道——他自诩自己怎么着还是个作家，对生活好歹有较为敏感细致的观察。

“你怎么了。”

话问出口惊讶的不仅是自己，更是山治。而那人露出一个似笑非笑的表情，“看你不吃东西心烦罢了。”

听得出这是敷衍的话语，却懒得计较，干脆换了个方式。  
“我怎么了？”

山治的视线随着问题移到索隆的下半身，手抖了一下，满碗的白粥差点撒在地上，稍显慌乱地放下，他抓了抓挡住右眼的刘海，露出跟左边眉毛相同的卷眉——换到往常索隆大概是会笑出来的，但现在却没由来地紧张。

“我，是我弄得……对不起。”

“骗人。”

很是干脆的否定。索隆有些生气，认为面前的医生在把自己当做傻子。

他的思绪兀自回到去年的秋天，那是山治和自己，大概第一次赤裸相见。

 

１８.

去年秋天。

这是个废弃的小型仓库，阴暗潮湿的空间中只放了一张书桌，简易的铁架床，装满酒的冰箱，还有用木板隔离出来的浴室。

这里是索隆地处城郊的家——如果家的定义是用来休息的地方的话。身着白色Ｔ恤和墨绿色外套的绿发男人坐在床沿翘起了二郎腿，一手托腮，对着空气在说话。

“你跟那个心理医生，最近聊得很愉快。”

“……他是个很有意思的人。”

娜美眯起眼睛从床沿起身，慢慢逼近站在面前的男人，“你想跟他做朋友？”

随着她以男人为圆心缓缓挪步，搭在肩头的纤细葱白的手指也慢慢划过后颈、背部，最后停在胸前，她踮起脚来对着男人的耳朵吹了口气，“最近有些疏于锻炼呢，你看你的肌肉都软了几分。”她戳了戳左边的乳尖。

索隆往后退了两步企图避开女人的挑逗，“如果你不喜欢的话……我……”

“不不不，我也对他很有兴趣，你也看到了吧，好几次吃饭的时候，”娜美眨了眨眼睛，露出个意味不明的笑，“他都很绅士呢，连对服务员都彬彬有礼，啊，他还说什么来着？”手指轻揉太阳穴，“他还说尊重女人是他毕生的事业。呵呵，你说，这世上真的有他那样的男人吗？”

“你到底想干什么……”

“我想干什么？问题是你想干什么吧？”娜美的脸色突然变得阴沉，她抬手揪住索隆的衣领，“明知道他在不断试探你，你还跟他聊得那么开心！难道是想把我们的秘密说出去吗！”

索隆侧头看着红色的砖墙咬着下唇，有气无力地解释道，“我没有……”

“要不要我提醒你！我得不到的东西，你也别想得到！”  
娜美发疯般喊起来，橘色的长发在她的不断揉搓下变得凌乱，“你是想抛下我的痛苦一个人幸福吗！你没有资格，你记住，没有资格。”

“我……”索隆往后退了几步，“我只是……感激他没有对我另眼相看而已……”沉默了半晌，他最后放弃了挣扎，“……对不起。”

“我不要对不起，你知道的。来赎罪吧。”

赎罪吗……啊，又是赎罪吗……

索隆默默脱下外套，正要掀起衣角的时候却被娜美一把拉住，抬头，遇上女人渴望吃人般的眼神和嘴角不怀好意的笑，“让我们来做个实验好了。看看那个医生，是否真的是个绅士？”

×××

 

把车停在一片杂草中，靠近镶嵌在红色砖墙里的铁门，发现没有锁，还是礼貌地敲了敲，半晌却没有等到主人的动静。  
“我有很重要的事要跟你说，麻烦过来一趟我家。”

半小时前电话里索隆急切的语气让人无法拒绝。而现在虚掩的门和无人应答的家，让他有了不好的预感。没再犹豫地推门而入，映入眼帘的是极其简陋的家具和床上模糊的人影。

“索隆？”

一边喊着那人的名字一边试探性地靠近，急促而凝重的呼吸声逐渐清晰。等他完全看清眼前的场景时，差点跌坐到了地上——全裸的索隆正一手撸动着自己的性器，一手按压着后穴，牙齿咬着下嘴唇却没能抑制性感的呻吟，汗水蒙湿胸膛借着暖黄的光反射诱人的味道。

山治感觉脑子里一篇空白，身体下意识想要逃离，脚步却不听使唤地钉在原地。

更糟糕的是，那双危险又美丽的眼睛在听到来人的脚步后睁开，迷离地盯着山治，嗓音极其沙哑，“过来。”

这一定是魔咒。山治想。因为他无法抑制地靠了过去，费力地咽着口水，“索，索隆？”

话音未落，作家骨节分明的手将他一把拉过来压在自己身上，浓重的呼吸打湿山治的鼻尖，他愣了几秒，想要挣脱的时候却被人抱紧了好些，没来得及发问，温热的吻已经袭来，疯狂而饥渴地用舌头扫着他的口腔，背上的手也开始不安分地游走，最后拉着山治的右手摸上自己的胸膛。

“摸我。”

低迷模糊的声音让人无法抗拒，山治从不知道男人也可以有如此的魅力。

然而，医生的指尖在触碰到一些不符合这具躯体的坑洼时，脑袋的空白终于被理智重新占领，兀地避开索隆的吻，撑起身体，看到一道触目惊心的伤疤。

“这，这是什么。”

“……”

索隆似乎完全没有听到他的话，反而是一个翻身压住了山治，跪坐起来，一手摸上早已隆起的裆部，邪邪地笑了，“有感觉了，嗯哼？”

“你！”

回答山治的是粗暴拉开裤子的动作，惊诧中柔软的舌头已经舔上龟头，而索隆含糊地说：“就算你喜欢女人，也无法拒绝这样的挑逗吧。”

“你在干什么！”山治揪起那绿色的头发逼人起身，眼眶发红的样子，竟然和男人的眼睛，有些相像。

但是索隆的力气，似乎更大。他很快拍开了头顶的手，往前压住山治，右手扣住那人的手腕，左手绕到身后扶住了山治勃起的男根。

仰头，闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关。

“混蛋！”

没有想象中撕裂的痛感，反是被人一脚蹬下了床，鼻梁砸在地面上，有血歪歪扭扭地流出来，甜腻腥臭的味道充斥了口腔。

“为什么要这样！”

索隆跪坐着，看见床上的医生对自己前所未有地怒吼。

为什么生气呢。

“是因为我是男人吗。”

“和性别无关！”

完全没有意识到自己已经问出口，就得到了答案。索隆愣愣地看着山治长叹一口气爬下床来，没穿好的裤子耷拉在腰间，甚至仍旧露出一些耻毛，捧起自己的脸，大拇指抹去血迹。

“索隆……你……喜欢我吗？”

喜欢？

说起来，今晚上演这一出的目的何在？为什么自己要把人给叫过来，为什么要接吻，为什么要拥抱。

为什么，现在又要任由山治用那双蓝色的眼睛看着自己呢。

真像大海，索隆想，那双眼睛仿佛望不穿般深沉。

“不知道。”

“那为什么要跟我做。”

“……不知道。”

又是长长的叹息，随之而来的是轻柔的拥抱和混合了烟味的身体。

“笨蛋，记住了，”索隆听见低沉的耳语，“只能跟自己爱的人做。不要随便就交出自己啊。”

愣愣地将脑袋耷拉在山治肩头，随之自己的肩膀却传来一丝痛感——山治在那里留下了一排牙印。

“嘶——”

“痛吗？痛就对了。这是惩罚。”

“……”

“索隆，我好像，喜欢上我的病人了，怎么办。”

山治把脸埋进他的颈窝，呼出一口湿热的气，“所以啊，不要在我面前随便脱光衣服啊，傻瓜。”

 

１９.

现在。

 

好像又是秋天，风吹在脸上有些凉意。

索隆一手撑着白色车门以支撑仍旧莫名虚弱的身体，皱起眉头看着面前的小别墅。

“进去吧。”

他听见山治的声音伴随着关上后备箱的“咚”声传来，紧接着是一阵极其熟悉的烟味。

“这是哪里。”

很明显索隆没有挪步的意思，他侧头，跟自己并肩站着的男人眯着眼睛，从口中吐出的尼古丁把他的神情衬得有些神秘。

“我家。走吧。”

山治丢掉烟蒂，拉起行李箱，左手握住了索隆的手腕。

推开半人高的雕花铁栅栏，约二十几平的小庭院映入眼帘，栽种的花大约是常年无人管理的缘故早已干枯成为土地的肥料，让久未修剪的绿草疯长到几乎一米高。白色的外墙被歪歪扭扭的蔷薇覆盖，倒是显得有些阴森。脚踩上门廊，落叶发出吱呀声，用前脚掌扒拉几下，露出下面的黑色脚垫。  
山治摸出钥匙，插入锁孔，扭动，门嘎吱地打开，扑面而来一阵灰尘的味道。

“咳咳。”

“唔……很久没人住了。老头子不知道又在哪里旅游……”

医生自顾自地呢喃着，也像是在解释。把行李搬进去，摸索一阵打开玄关的灯，他转过头来看着门外的索隆，“进来吧，已经不黑了。”

眉头依旧拧得很紧。索隆半屏息踏进去，很快被人拉起了手，往更里面走去。

拉开客厅的窗帘，被照亮的空气中开始有飞舞的微尘。索隆这才开清些房屋内部的样子，大部分家具都是白色，装修很是简约古朴，倒是很像城里山治的家。

“我毕业以后父亲就环游世界去了，然后我搬到了城里，说起来大概也有十年没回来住过了。”

索隆的视线落在沙发背后墙上的一张全家福，上面是三个金发的人。从山治那笑意盈盈的眉眼和干净的下巴，他推断大概是少年时期。不过更惹他注意的，是抱住他的女人。

女人和山治长得很像，只是没有卷曲的眉，长长的金发倒像是家族习惯似得遮住了一只眼睛。

“你母亲？”

山治看向他，又随着视线看向照片，轻笑出声，“是的。很漂亮吧。”

“嗯。”

“明天带你去看看她。”

“哦。”

索隆心中有些许疑问，但始终没能问出口——直觉告诉自己，这照片上极其温柔的女人，大概已经不在世上。

“累吗？累的话先上楼休息一会儿吧。”

“不累。”

“也是，就一两个小时的车程。”山治摸出烟来叼在嘴里，“不介意吧。”

索隆突然有些想笑——他想起第一次见面时这人迟迟不敢点烟的样子。

也没等回答，山治擦着打火机，火光跳动着照暖半张脸，熄灭，又被乍白的颜色覆盖。

“这里怎么样？”

“嗯？”

“你该不会真以为我是带你旅游的吧。”山治讪笑着走近，“以后我们就住在这里。”

“我们？”

“是的，我们。”

“不要。”

“啊……意料之中的回答呢。”山治扯开沙发上的白布，将它们扔在角落里，“我知道这一切都有点莫名其妙，但是我想来想去，大概这里是治疗你最好的地方。”

“呵……”索隆垂下脑袋冷笑了一声，“你还在认为我可以被治愈吗。”

“当然。”声调有些高，山治挑眉看着他，又走近了几步，“我说了我会治好你。当然了，这也是治疗我自己的过程。”

“你？什么，烟瘾吗？”索隆不屑地笑着，“烟瘾算是病？还想拿一年前那套来哄我？”

“啊啊……又被你识破了呢。”山治耸耸肩，烟灰随着动作散落了一地，“总之明天陪我去看看母亲，如何？”

索隆背过身去，“今晚睡哪。”

“那我就当你同意了。睡二楼，我去打扫出来，你坐一会儿。”

山治撸起袖子从他身边擦肩而过，把烟蒂扔在拐角的垃圾桶里，走到楼梯口的时候却又退回来，“饿了——”

话音未落，人踉跄了好几步，索隆下意识地试图去拉住他，山治却连忙扶墙支撑住自己，一手捂着垂到胸前的脑袋。  
“人老了啊……只是熬几天夜就不行了……”

“……你没事吧。”

“没事。”山治摇摇头，很快开始揉起胸口，顺着墙壁蹲坐下去，“啊……我刚才说什么来着？对对，你饿吗？”

索隆跟着蹲下去，双手捧起山治的脸仔细地打量。

“怎么了。”  
“你有多久没睡觉了。”

“我这是被病人关心了吗？”山治避开他，笑笑，摸着膝盖站起身来，“没事，大概是老了，你看，毕竟我比你大五岁。”瞥见索隆稍显尴尬僵在半空中的手，他叹了口气，把自己的手伸了过去，“我拉你起来？”

“不需要。”索隆顾自起身，往后退了两步，侧脸看着沙发扶手，“……到底发生什么了，你还是没有告诉我。”

“就这么想知道？”

“……这一切都和以前不一样。”

“不一样在哪？”

山治又摸出一根烟来叼着，却没有点燃，眼睛半眯着看着索隆，却似乎没有聚焦。

“总之不一样！”索隆有些着急地喊着，一拳砸到刚才山治扶过的墙上，“别骗我了吧，什么我的伤是你弄的。你以为我是白痴吗。”

“我没有啊，索隆……”无力地解释着，手指把烟卷拿下来夹在指缝中。

“什么没有，是没有骗我，还是没有认为我是白痴？”

“……”山治开始抓脑袋，发丝脱落，掉在肩头，“索隆，别问了行吗……算我求你了。”

被恳求的人望向面前的医生，看见他红了眼眶，心里五味杂陈——毕竟他从没见过山治如此脆弱的模样。

“别担心……”山治抬手抱住索隆，温柔地摸着他的头发，“我还是我，你在这里，是安全的。”

“……保证？”

“保证。”

 

２０.

山治躺在床上，翻来覆去无法入眠，够过床头柜上的手机想要看时间，却发现早被自己关了机。

心情有些糟糕，不，应该说，如果不是今晚洗过澡，那他可以用自己发臭的身体来形容现在的心情。

索隆就睡在隔壁——他曾经的房间——很安静，似乎早已入眠，兴许还做着某些不可言喻的梦。他好想偷偷跑过去，把那人的脑袋摁在自己胸口，紧紧地抱着，用恨不得揉碎的力气抱着，然后放声地哭，放声地说出自己有多爱他，有多心疼他。

或者，就静静地躺在他身侧，借着月光观赏他安静的睡颜，在他做恶梦的时候抚平皱起的眉头，安慰颤抖的身体。

再或者，听人呓语，顾自回答。

从来没有过这种感觉，该怎么形容，是喜欢吗，好像并不知道喜欢对方什么，是爱吗，好像又比爱沉重。

活了三十五年，已经见过太多男男女女，也听过太多的故事，但从没有人能够给他的心带来如此强烈的震撼。

是从什么时候开始的呢？

是第一次，昏暗的办公室里萧条的背影吗，不，那时候只是单纯地把他当做病人罢了。

是讨论《罪》的时候，好奇作家阴暗又大胆的想法吗，不，只是出于医生本职的探寻罢了。

山治问过自己很多次，到底，为什么爱上索隆。一年的时间其实很短暂——短暂到一个疗程的心理咨询都做不完，但这份感情就是这么发生了，在他不知道的某个瞬间。

但要说真的有哪个瞬间给他留下了最深刻的印象，大概，就是那次了吧。

半坐起来，靠着床头，摸过打火机和烟，思绪飞速回转到去年冬天。

“你最近几次会面都没有来。”山治晃悠着半杯红酒，语气里颇有质问的意思，毕竟，他不太喜欢别人爽约——要知道很多病人都还在排队。

餐桌对面的索隆推开繁复的餐具，摊开一个Ａ４纸大小的本子，取下别在封面上的笔，漫不经心地回答道，“要交稿了。”

“……又要出书了吗？”

点点头，注意力始终集中在面前的文字上，右手簌簌地写下一排字，很快又划掉，“不行不行……不够……”

“什么不够？”

“字数。”

“哈？”山治愣了一秒，随即却咧嘴笑起来，“不够为什么又要删掉？”

索隆从本子里抬头，拧起眉心，一脸“不知所然”，“不完美。”

“唔……看不出来你还是个很负责的作家。”山治打趣地说着，举了举酒杯，“不喝点吗？”

摇头，眯起眼睛盯着山治看了一会儿，很快又写下几行字，“你别动，保持这样。”

“……在写我？”

“唔……算是吧。”心不在焉地回答着。山治看他实在认真的样子，不敢去打扰——况且，这人现在居然连最爱的酒都没兴趣品，但他还是在心里嘀咕：又不是在画画，为什么我不能动。

索隆抬头低头观察了他好几次，不断地写下很多东西，没多久，山治伸过脑袋去看，居然洋洋洒洒地有了一整页。

“到底在写什么。”

“等一下。”

索隆摆摆手示意他过去些。点起一支烟来叼在嘴里，不断地吞云吐雾，直到烧到烟屁股，作家才终于在他灭了烟的同时把本子递了过来，“写完了。”

山治接过，开始默读那一页。

“牧羊女看着名为桔梗的男人，他蔚蓝色的眼睛没有透露出任何情绪，像冰冷的海洋深不可测，却又引人探寻，明明在不久之前，这双眸子还曾用灼热的目光将自己包裹。神，她祈祷着，他到底在想什么，若只是为了我的羊群，为何又对我如此温柔，若只是为了我的身体，为何又像对待宝贝般怜惜，若，若是单纯的好奇，那又为何不去用那灼热的目光看向别人呢？而我呢，我又是为什么无法将视线从他身上移开，看，他又点起了一根烟——噢，我的羊群可不会喜欢，但我无法拒绝，因为我最爱他抽烟的模样。细长的烟卷叼在嘴里，微微低头，右手擦着火柴，左手在前习惯性地挡风，火星闪烁，修长的食指和中指凑到嘴边夹住烟卷，浅吸一口，然后烟雾和烟嘴同时从口中离开。整个过程慵懒而又自然，修长干净的双手似乎生来就是为了完成这套动作，而他的眼神常常也会随着缥缈的雾气变得迷离，显得神秘而又寂寞。可是啊，他又在寂寞什么呢？神给了他一切：他的名字代表永恒的爱情，他的家庭如此富有，他的容貌干净俊朗。会是因为我吗？不，我大概永远也不能这样想，毕竟，我只是一个牧羊女，我什么都没有，只有我的羊群。他的温柔可以给予任何人，而我不过是任何人中的某一位罢了。”

山治从床上起身，将烟蒂扔进马桶里冲走，回到床上盖紧了被子。

那段文字，现在还如此清晰。

他长叹一声，闭上了眼睛。那晚的后来已经不太记得，但他记得的是，出了餐厅，在冬夜的某个街角，与索隆抵着额头，借火点燃一支烟，他叼着烟看向病人，想要看进他的瞳孔里——那里好像有山川有湖泊，甚至有一个宇宙。

那一刹那好生漫长，漫长得像是一个世纪，山治想开口叫他的名字，却生怕打破这寂静。

直到烟卷被冷冷的雨水淋湿熄灭，山治才稍稍哽咽着说，  
“我的温柔，可不是随便给予给任何人的啊。”

而这，他自己，在那晚也才发现。

 

２１.

凌晨三点，月色正佳。山治睡的客房里没有拉窗帘，月色透进来，在那人身上铺满朦胧的光。

山治依旧失眠，身体因长期躺着变得僵硬，失去活力的大脑嗡嗡作响。连续四个晚上没能睡觉，头发掉得更厉害了些，满枕头都是金色的痕迹，疲倦的心脏也开始发出预警。

然而，似乎今晚失眠的，不止他一人。始终安静的隔壁有了不明确的声响，很快脚步声靠近自己的房门，下意识屏住呼吸闭上眼睛，吱呀声，地板和脚掌的摩擦声，最后——

上半身突然悬空，倏地睁开眼睛，对上一双红色的眸子，正散发出危险的讯号。

“你——”

“混蛋！”

一拳砸到嘴角，有星星点点的血腥味蔓延。抬手满不在乎地擦去，冷笑着问：“怎么了？”

“你到底想干什么。”

“冷静，冷静。”山治拿开揪着衣领的手，勾住不速之客的脖子一个翻身将他压到了身下，“冷静。”

索隆别过头去，一副咬牙切齿，“别让我重复问题。”

“哎……”叹息着脸上却是温和的笑，“你想知道什么？”

索隆盯着他，突然揪住头发往下拉，吻了上去。

有些漫长的吻，山治想，而且意味不明——他不懂，刚才还怒气满满揍了自己一拳的人，为何又如此亲密。

烟味混合着牙膏的薄荷清香涌入索隆的肺里，有些急切又热烈的吻让口水呛进气管，尴尬地咳嗽起来。

“别担心，”山治稍稍拉开些距离，摸着索隆的头，“不会有事的。”见他没有答话，又接着说，“……那晚，你还记得多少？”

“……没多少。”

“来，看着我，索隆，”山治强行掰过他的脸，捧在手心里，动作霸道却又小心翼翼，“我没有在怪你。”

“所以？”

“所以啊，你相信我吗。”两人的鼻尖互相摩擦着，索隆借着稀薄的光线看见山治闭上了眼睛，“不管发生什么，我都会保护你。”

“我说了，不用你保护。”没好气地推开身上的人，山治却干脆侧躺下来，一手支着脑袋看向自己，背过身去——那眼神让索隆浑身不舒服。

“啊，是的，当然不用。”他听见身后的人轻笑了起来，“那我总可以自作多情地做一些我想做的事吧，这是我的自由，你可没办法。”

“……随便你。”

“索隆，我说认真的。”山治凑近了些，一手搭在那人腰间，“跟我说说，那晚发生了什么，行吗。”

索隆的身体稍稍蜷缩起来，整个人窝在山治怀里，声音很低沉，“……我不知道，就是很痛，一直很痛，然后我睁开眼睛就看见……我……我很生气……就……”

“好了，好了，”一个吻落在耳边，山治将他抱紧好些，“对不起，不该逼问你。”

“……在这个世界，杀人，是要偿命的吧。”

“……不，不用。”山治的声音有些颤抖，而一同颤抖的，还有身体，“因为他们本就罪该万死……”

“噢……”索隆没再多问，思绪似乎飘远了些，很快他又挪了挪身子离远了点，费力地吞咽口水，“……我，和他们……做……了吧。”

 

山治不知如何作答，他想起狂奔在午夜的马路上寻找尸体，最后在离家不远的桥洞下发现三个惨不忍睹的流浪汉——赤裸的肮脏身体布满血迹，下半身不知道被什么东西给砸得稀巴烂。

不由自主地打了个寒颤。山治把脑袋埋进索隆的颈窝，声音沙哑地说：“那种事，我不在乎。”

“骗人的吧……”索隆冷笑起来，翻过身瞪着山治，又重复了一遍，“骗人的吧。”

“没有。”山治看着他，脸上没有情绪，“我不在乎。”  
“哈……”索隆的表情兀自变得有些悲哀，“是因为不喜欢所以不在乎吗。”

“笨蛋。”低声骂了一句，笑起来，“大剑豪连这点事都想不通吗。”

空气突然安静，索隆的脸色也并没有因为这间接的告白好转，月色透过窗户撒在两人身上，山治却兀自有些发冷。

然后听见了一个他始终在回避的问题：

“你喜欢的，到底是哪个我。”

 

２２.

醒来，没有意外地感受到熟悉的拥抱和呼吸。

身上的衣服依旧完整，松了口气。索隆试图在不惊扰身边人的情况下挪动自己，然而才动了动脚趾便被搂得更紧了些，抬眼，遇上睡眼惺忪的山治。

“几点了。”

“不知道。”

“哦……”  
山治扭头看了看蒙亮的天，舒了口气，“还很早吧。再睡一会儿……”他躺平了身子，闭上眼睛，“昨晚……”

“对不起。”

嗤笑出声，被脖子压住的左手把人勾了过来，“不用每次都道歉。”

有什么不一样，索隆想，在另一个人格出现的时候，第二天的山治总会不甚开心，他一直想不清楚原因，然而这次——自从受伤以后，山治好像变了很多。

难懂的人。

他想起冬夜里山治说的一句话，他说自己的温柔从来都不是随便给予任何人。

索隆的第一反应是莫名其妙——说认真的，他不明白为何看了关于牧羊女的故事后山治会那样说。

其实或许也没那么迟钝，只是，索隆叹了口气，这算什么呢？他们之间，医患？朋友？恋人？

无论哪一种，都很矛盾。

“想什么呢？”

山治的声音把他拉回现实，拧起眉头扫了一眼那张疲倦的脸，张张嘴，最后没能说出什么刻薄的话，放任自己躺在他身侧被他搂着，“没。睡吧。”

额头落下一个湿热的吻，身体紧绷起来，似乎是感觉到异样，山治把手从颈窝抽走，背了过去，“这样你会自在点吧。”

“……”

喉咙有些干涸，索隆想，这一定是他无法回答的原因。

默默地看着微微弓起的后背，弧度有些僵硬，单薄的棉质体恤勾勒出脊椎的沟壑以及凸起的肩胛骨。

他好像瘦了。

索隆感觉心脏有酸涩的感觉，一年前刚认识医生的时候，他还是精壮的模样，然而在难以察觉的时间流动中，他不仅消瘦了好些，最近甚至露出了难得的无力感和疲惫。

真的是年龄的关系吗。索隆不自觉地也弓起了身子，膝盖顶到山治的后腰，很快像受惊地动物般又缩远了些。

“还是抱着我吧。”

山治的声音传来，有些沙哑。索隆愣了愣，又听见他说：“这样我能安心些。”

好像没有理由拒绝，索隆凑过去，一手悬在空中，不知搭在哪里才好，似乎是感觉到他的犹豫，山治抬手扣住了腕关节将索隆的手带到自己胸口，随即十指紧扣。

有力的心跳声让脸发热，索隆有些不知所措，只得将半张脸用力埋进枕头里。

怎么办，他感觉自己快要哭出来了。

这样的早晨，幸福得一点也不真实。

“是真的。笨蛋。”

山治闷闷的声音涌入耳朵里，索隆感觉有咸咸的味道在舌尖徘徊。

“什么……”

“没什么。”山治说着手里的力道却更大了，心脏的跳动也愈加清晰，“索隆，你知道吗，我他妈真是个傻逼。”

没能理解话里意思，抬头看着那人的后脑勺，又听见他说：“我早该这样的……我早该明白的……”

索隆的眉心拧在一起，随即那人松开手翻过身来，用大拇指磨唦那里，“真是可悲……偏偏到了现在我才知道，自己有多爱你。”

“你说什——”

“嘘，听我说完。”嘴角勾起弧度，露出极其温柔的表情，索隆竟也无法再开口，像是被人勾去了魂魄，只能怔怔地听下去，“我现在想明白了，我爱你，不管哪一个你，我都会爱。不管你是谁，从哪里来，要到哪里去，做了什么，没做什么，我都会爱你。你的所有我都会全盘接受。”

“我——”

眼眶已经开始泛红，但话语再次被打断。

“你不用回答我，索隆。”山治用指腹摸过每一个五官，认真描绘它们的模样，“我这辈子已经有了一个最大的遗憾，所以我不能再让自己犯同样的错误。”

“你过去的人生无法改变，但起码，让我给你个明亮的未来。”

 

２３.　

索隆坐在白色的车里，看着外面不断飞驰而过的小镇景色，思绪有些恍惚。

“……是让你想起什么了吗？”

摇摇头，半眯起眼睛，自己的脸庞倒映在车窗上。

“啊，到了。”

车停在一片草地前，有歪歪扭扭的石子路爬过小山坡延伸到目光无法逾越的地方去。

锁好车门。山治手里一直夹着的烟卷被捻熄在马路牙子上，双手插兜，叹了口气，“感觉有点紧张呢，第一次带别人来看她。”

索隆低头看着自己的鞋，不知道说什么好。

“走吧。”

山治顾自上前带路，破天荒，唔，也许不该说破天荒——至少在索隆潜意识里认为他会牵着自己。

黑色休闲鞋的鞋底很薄，这让石子儿有些硌脚，始终低着头，却还是能捕捉到一双被平整的西装裤所包裹的修长的腿，以及噌亮的皮鞋——今早出门的时候，他看见山治不仅在镜子面前弄了很久的领带，还特意从鞋柜里翻出大概早已过期的鞋油打理它。

“……你的领带。”索隆说这话的时候指了指那条和黄色衬衣格格不入的蓝色领带，就算是不懂时尚的他，也能看出这色彩的不搭调

然而那人笑笑，“母亲送我的。”

这些行径都让他差点以为那个温柔的女人仍旧在世，直到翻过小山坡，一片坟地展现在眼前。

他费力地咽下口水，脑子有些发蒙，这场景，似曾相识，却又无法找到相关的记忆。

排列整齐得像士兵般威严的墓碑从他身旁一个个略过，最后脚步停下来时，却看见一张跟这里的气氛很不相衬的照片。

是山治的母亲，她抿嘴笑着，眼睛眯成了一条缝，没有浓妆淡抹，素颜的五官精致而优雅，配上灿烂无比的金发——  
确实是美丽的女人，索隆想，而且是那种看一眼都能让人感到幸福的女人。

她的墓碑很是简单，深灰色的大理石上没有多余的雕琢，只是刻着几个字：  
夫——文斯莫克伽治  
子——文斯莫克山治

倏地有些自卑——大概是羡慕着别人有着一个似乎很是完美的家庭，即使这家庭中的女人已经永远躺在了地下，却还是让索隆羡慕着另外他们拥有过的日子。

“妈，我来看你了，这是……唔，怎么说，这是索隆。”  
侧头看去，山治的半张脸洋溢着笑，索隆却擅自将另一半想成极其悲伤的样子——也许是这听似轻松的语气里，透露着些许不明的情绪。

“她很美。”

憋了半晌，却只憋出一句显而易见的事实，山治蹲下身去用大拇指摸着照片，那温柔的样子像极了清晨时分抚摸自己的五官。

“是啊，很美吧。不过，我想我该跟你坦白些事情。”

“……什么？”

疑惑地皱起眉，而山治站起身来，点燃了一支烟，仰头对着天空呼出一缕尼古丁。

“我考虑了很久，一直在想要如何才能治好你。”

“……这有什么联系？”

“有，当然有。”山治笑了一声，意味不明，“总之还是先让我来坦白吧，你就把自己当做神父。我知道你不信神，我也不信，但是，唔，怎么说，这样想我会感觉轻松些，就像在教堂里做忏悔，你知道的吧。”

索隆明白山治的意思，没再多说，点了点头。

那人长长地叹息一声，开始了他的故事。

“该从哪里说起……啊，二十年前吧，我知道很久远了，但是一切在我看来就像昨天。那时候父亲的餐馆开得很大，是的，他是个厨师，我记得我提过……他开始夜不归家，就算回家也是倒头就睡，你敢相信吗，同住在一个屋檐下，我和母亲居然有整整半年没好好见过他一面。也就是在那个时候，母亲病了。”说到这里山治停了下来，若有所思地看着索隆，苦笑，“我知道你在想什么，这么美丽的女人得了什么病。”

索隆没有肯定也没有否定，只是淡淡地望着他——但心里总有不好的预感，觉得接下来的故事不会平静。

“她得了精神分裂症……唔怎么说……”山治捂住了脸，任由指缝中的烟卷燃烧着，发出几声闷哼，似乎是在强迫自己镇定，“啊，没事，我接着说。那时候所有人都觉得莫名其妙，我是说，至少在我看来，母亲不是个脆弱的女人，你知道吧，仅仅因为婚姻里的一点摩擦不至如此，后来去检查，才发现，是遗传性精神病，家庭的压力不过是导火索。

“后来……啊，后来的日子，就这么过着了，父亲整日在家照顾她，然而病情有增无减。你知道的，二十年前嘛，和现在的心理治疗差了很多。索隆，”山治说着突然叫了他的名字，怔了几秒，抬眼看见极其认真的表情，“接下来我要说的话，希望你能……啊，我也不知道希望你怎么样，说实话，我很怕说出来以后你会瞧不起我甚至认为我是人渣，但是，我还是要说。”

“不想说的话就不要说。”索隆耷拉在身侧的一只手不自觉地抓紧了裤子。

山治从来都是倾听的那一方，今天似乎来了个角色调换，让索隆有些无可适从，脑子里飞速过滤所有的信息试图得到有效的结论能让自己理智对待，然而都是徒劳——说白了，他很害怕。坦诚来讲，山治在他心目中一直是强大而又积极的存在，他不知道如何应对也许很快会变得阴暗甚至悲观的他。

索隆很担心，担心自己无法承担起安慰山治的责任。

“不，我想说。”

脑子里有不属于自己的声音在叫嚣着“停下停下”，然而对面的人完全没有闭嘴的意思。

“母亲做了一个极其残忍的手术后变成了没有灵魂的行尸走肉，但某天她突然恢复了常态——就像没有得病之前的她，”山治顿了顿，手里的烟奄奄一息，“清醒过来的第一句话，她对我说，

结束我的痛苦吧，儿子，我不想以这样的姿态留在人世间。”

大脑开始轰鸣，索隆几乎无法听清接下来的话语，然而，有一句话却深深刻进脑髓，无法磨灭：

“我亲手杀了她。”

 

２４.　

人活着是为了什么呢。

是只能带来疲倦和忙碌的工作，是莫须有的名望和虚伪的金钱，还是无穷无尽的欲望。

索拉对于这个问题给出了她的答案：为了爱。

所以当爱的人和被爱着的人因为自己而痛苦的时候，当自己失去了爱的能力，当自己变成了陌生的样子，她选择结束生命。

山治一直在想一个问题，生命真的有如此可贵吗，失去意义的生命，还有存在的必要吗。

就像母亲清醒时候的眼神，那是无法对人世再多一丝留恋的绝望。

即使是这样，也要自私地强行将她留下吗，还是放手，把痛苦留给自己，给予最后的爱。

说到底，带给她这样痛苦的人是自己——如果不是因为太过年少的他无法承受压力，让母亲因为自己进了精神病院还接受了脑前叶切除手术，那大概结局不会是如此荒谬。

而现在，山治看着眼前的绿发男人，久未波澜如同死水般的心好似又燃起了火星。

虽然这么想很自私，但，如此优秀的男人居然属于他，他忍不住窃喜，甚至想要欢呼。纵使在他人眼中索隆不过是个精神病，于社会有害于旁人无奈，但山治知道他所有的好。他热爱写作即使被人诟病，他有大胆的思维即使被人唾弃，懦弱的外表下是倔强不屈的灵魂，重重人格的伪装下隐藏的是对生的渴望——如果不想活下去，如果早就放弃了希望，那索隆早该自杀一了百了。

可是啊，这个男人没有，他仍旧在挣扎，即使处在痛苦的中心。

自己是幸运的，山治想，他这一生中居然还能遇到相爱的人，还能让自己弥补遗憾和过错，就算要搭进去一切，那也没有所谓。

这世上，大概没有什么比能拯救爱人更幸福的事了。

“讨厌我吗？”

索隆没有答话。

山治垂下眸子看着母亲的照片，“……我决定跟你和盘托出一切的时候就预料到了这样的反应，但是我还是决定说出口，你知道为什么吗。”

索隆依旧沉默，他蹲下去抱着脑袋，好似崩溃的边缘，然而山治却一反常态没有适可而止，他跪下去把那人的脑袋抱进怀里——就像曾在夜里想象中那样，用恨不得将人揉进身体里的力气抱着，“因为我在想，如果要真的取得你所有的信任，知道你所有的过去，了解你痛苦的来源，那我要用什么来换取？用爱吗？那太虚幻缥缈了索隆，我很清楚，那是不够的。这个世界很公平的，想要获得什么就必须有所付出。而我的付出，就是将最卑劣最讨厌的自己完全告知。”

索隆捂住脸，开始抽泣，山治感觉从西装领口露出的那片衬衣被打湿了些许，下巴不断在头顶来回蹭着，他的眼眶也开始发红。

“所以啊，索隆，从今天开始，可以，把自己完全交给我吗？让我治愈你。”

对山治来说，这不仅仅是治愈索隆，更是对自己的治愈。  
说到底，谁才是被拯救的那个呢。

这个问题，大概想多久，都不会有答案。

 

２５.　

怀前已经湿了一片，蹲着的双腿开始发麻，而索隆始终在颤抖着。

这个答案等的有些久，山治想，眼角的余光瞥到母亲的笑颜竟有些许尴尬。

“……哭什么啊。”

问出口的时候索隆终于抬起头来，泪水涟涟的模样配合着一张线条硬朗的脸，毫不合拍。

“心疼你。”

慌神了几秒钟，抱住人的双手开始不由自主地颤抖，瞳孔下意识放大，大腿一软跌坐到了地上。

“……娜美。”

稍显疑惑的语气却透露着肯定。

面前的男人狐媚地笑起来，膝盖着地朝着他倾身，那张无比熟悉的脸此刻换上了并不合适的表情。

该怎么形容，从前危险而又美丽的红色眼睛现在只存在着一股吃人般渗人的渴望，嘴角勾起的弧度甚是虚假，刚才看似真实的泪水好像根本就是演员的拿手好戏而已。

两手撑在身后试图躲避靠近的男人，可却只是徒劳无功。  
“医生，怎么不继续说了呢，很感人的故事。怎么了，一副被我吓到的样子，你不是今早还说，会接受我的——噢，不好意思，我的意思是，这个身体的一切吗？”

“你……”山治的脸色从惊恐变成了愤怒，倏地起身扣住了索隆的手腕将人连拖带拉地往前走着，“我还没有跟你算账，之前对索隆做了什么！”

“咦，你这人说话真是奇怪。”身后的人不气反笑，“这也是我的身体，我想怎么样就怎么样不是吗？再说了，呵，那晚也是他自愿的。”娜美顿了顿，突然站定，两人停在小山坡上，一侧是坟地，一侧是那条歪歪扭扭的石子路，“倒是你啊，医生，就不怕我把你做的事情告诉他？”

山治扭过头，手没有放开，冷冷地看着那张陌生的脸，“我想我们之间做过协议了。”

“协议？”娜美嗤笑出声，很快神情却又阴沉下来，“那算什么协议？你帮我收拾烂摊子，我尽量别出现？呵，别天真了吧。你以为我不知道吗，就算我不告诉你他被轮奸的地点，你也会想方设法地去帮他。”

呼吸变得急促，胸口剧烈起伏着，眉头拧得快要挤在一起，山治尽量压平声音，说：“我希望你明白，我对你没有偏见，而且你伤害的也是自己的身体。”

“我不在乎！”娜美高喊起来，神情变得凶狠，“我就是要报复，我就是要报复！凭什么他可以得到幸福，凭什么我就要承受所有痛苦的记忆？”

“没人说你不能得到幸福！”山治的音调也忍无可忍地提高了好些，他甚至忘记去看周围是否有人经过甚至瞩目，“刚才我说的话，对你同样适用！”

娜美愣住了，手垂回身侧，牙齿咬住嘴唇，那双透着无尽欲望的眼睛几乎是要将人吞噬，

山治叹了口气，往前走一步，低声说：“娜美，可以信任我吗，把自己交给我。我也是个罪人，弑母的罪对神来说甚至更加不能原谅。我跟你一样，明白吗？”

“一……样？”

“……别让我重复一次刚才的话好吗，虽然那不是对你说的，但你也知道了吧。”

“什么意思？算是交易？”

山治无奈地摇摇头，又点点头，“你可以这么理解。我已经交出了我自己，剩余的就看你，很公平，不是吗。”

“如果你背叛了我——”

“我不会的。”他很是斩钉截铁，随之苦笑起来，“我背叛的话你可以随时毁掉索隆不是吗，不仅如此，还可以毁掉我。”

娜美挑起一边的眉毛，“你真的做了那件事？”

“千真万确。”

娜美勾起嘴角露出稍显狡诈的笑容，握住山治的手，“成交。”但她很快收敛了表情，垂着眸子问道：“你还有多少时间。”

莫名嘲讽地仰头笑了一会儿山治才将视线落在对面男人的身上，“就看警察有多蠢了。在那之前，我想你更应该配合我抓紧时间，毕竟，有些事谁也无法预料不是吗。”

“如果他们——”

“不会的。”笃定地打断，山治的眼神变得迷离，“三个没有户籍的流浪汉，再加上大海足够宽阔，”表情变得有些无奈，摸出烟来叼在嘴里，“我想至少短时间内，不可能有人发现。”

娜美抬手轻佻地勾住他的脖子，“果然，我还是最爱你这种冷静理智的模样。”

 

２６.

“你好，这里是文斯莫克山治心里诊疗所……哦，你好，西蒙先生……啊是的，医生还在休假中呢……唔，这个，是他的私事，不太好透露……不好意思，由衷地给您道歉，如果接下来的会诊拖得太久，我可以跟您退回诊疗费……啊，再次道歉，医生回来我一定第一时间告诉您。”

撂了电话，纤细的手指不断揉着太阳穴，看着眼前被划掉的一个个名字和时间，罗宾长叹一声。

她应该庆幸，私人诊疗所的病人大部分都是无病呻吟的富商和他们的太太，否则要是真的有什么紧急的病人——想到这里，罗宾倒是确实想起一个情况很是复杂的病人，她抽出一个文件夹，快速翻动病例，最后停在贴在绿发男人照片的那一单上。

若有所思地看了一会儿，又翻着预约表——罗罗诺亚索隆几乎已经快有一个月没有出现，包括医生突然休假期间，他甚至没有像任何一个病患一样打电话来问过。

而且，他消失的时间，和医生的，似乎，完全吻合。

心里一紧，不好的预感涌上心头。揉着太阳穴的手指力道更大了些，余光瞥见桌角枯萎的玫瑰花，烦躁地将它们扔进了垃圾桶里。

她亲爱的老板兼医生与其说是突然休假，不如说是——人间蒸发。

手机在桌上震了两下，罗宾拿起来扫了一眼，发现只是垃圾短信后沮丧地又放下。

提笔，在日历上重重地打了个叉，收拾收拾东西，摸出钥匙来，锁上了诊疗所的大门。

今天，十月二号，山治丢下诊所的第二十天。

×××

“弗莱切教授，好久不见。”

“明明前阵子还叨扰过你。”

老太太上前回应着弗兰奇极其热情而且十分不适合年迈的身体的拥抱，眼睛因为笑意眯成了缝。

“最近怎么样？”弗兰奇抓了把飞机头，“您从我这里拿了资料以后就没了下文好像，我还很是好奇那个故事呢。”

说起这个弗莱切的表情变得有些不自然，她绕过办公桌和地上的书堆坐下，将老花镜取下来，“那个年轻的心理医生从那之后一直在回避我……唔，难道是我做了什么？”

“嗯？您做了什么？”弗兰奇挑起一边的眉毛，双手交错放在膝盖上。

而弗莱切摇摇头，“我不过是在追问他何时可以跟我商量一下病人的治疗方案而已，但是……唔，似乎他，不太乐意，好吧，对此我很介意——你知道的，这有点儿像被人利用了，然而那孩子在电话里极其礼貌而又诚恳的语气实在是让我又无法生气。”

“啊，我明白了……”弗兰奇微微颔首，“也就是说，他看了那份儿资料之后，就没见过您了？那里面到底写了什么？”

“你没看过？”

“当然没看！”弗兰奇笑了两声，“光是把资料拷贝出来就够让我良心受责了，更别提偷看。你知道的，那份资料很机密。不仅涉及了当年的一桩大案，更是涉及青少年的隐私。”

“说到这个，”弗莱切教授又戴上了老花镜，她从抽屉里翻出那个牛皮纸袋，“大案我明白，指得是恋童癖连环分尸杀人凶手，隐藏那个病人履历大概也就是为了保护他不会因为养父的缘故被歧视，但是……”

“啊，说起来，好像很少有人知道呢，”弗兰奇眨眨眼睛，“那个孩子当年就是报案人，而且听说当时全身是血，要不是运气好遇到了个巡警，大概……”

“咦，你这不是知道吗。”弗莱切教授的话语里颇有责怪的意味。而对面的刑警先生无奈地耸耸肩，“我没有试图欺骗您，教授。我只是知道有关那个案子的细节而已，至于那个孩子，除了报案人这一点，我的确一无所知。”

“别说你了。”教授叹了口气，眼神又落到牛皮纸袋上，“读完了他的资料，基本还是一无所知……很多细节都被……唔，我感觉是被人刻意抹去了似得……”

“啊，啊。”弗兰奇一副理所应当地应着，“这是国家为了保护青少年成长的法律。你看，据我推断他一定和凶手有一定的关系而且关系不浅，噢，对了，刚才您说那是他的养父对吧，这就更合理了，养父是恋童癖又是凶手，他的身心一定受到了无比巨大的损害，而且在法律上来说，哎，有点儿无情，他也算是知情不报，您明白吗。别用那种表情看着我教授，我知道，那孩子一定是无法逃脱是吧，但是没有证据呀……无论如何，于情于理于法，政府都得帮他隐瞒过去，不然，您看，要是随便一个人都可以得到他的过去，那，估计他今后在社会上，大概是真的不用生存了。”

“说的也是。”尽管对于政府的做法有些许异议，但弗莱切无可奈何地点了头，“论谁看见养父的名字跟个杀人凶手的名字相同，也不会愿意给那个孩子工作吧……”她沉默了一会儿，突然又用锐利地眼神盯着弗兰奇，“你不是说，你不知道吗？今天来找我，到底是干嘛？我可不信是专程来看望我，毕竟刑警先生有多忙在一起办案的时候我就清楚了。”

“被看穿了啊，哎……”弗兰奇一脸可惜地摇着头，嘴上却挂着笑意，“不愧是教授。”

“好了，你这孩子。”弗莱切顺手将索隆的资料收好，“说吧，今天来到底有什么事。”

“啊，好吧，既然如此我就开门见山了。”弗兰奇的表情变得严肃，“前些天接到渔民的报案，打渔的时候捞到了一具无头尸。”

教授沉下脸来，瞥了眼日程表，“看来有我能帮忙的地方。”

“是的。”弗兰奇眯起眼睛，“能请您跟我去趟局里吗？”

“好的，希望这次的案子背后不会是个悲伤的故事。”教授站起身来，“之前的好几个案子，可是让我这个老人家，伤心了许久。”

“唔，这个，我可没法儿跟您保证啦。”

弗兰奇帮忙拉门的时候，摸出手机来看了眼，有上司香克斯发来的短信：

“死亡具体时间的结果已出。”

 

２７.

漆黑的夜。

卧房内只点了一只光芒微弱的蜡烛。山治坐在床沿的一把椅子上，看着床上的男人。

“现在，告诉我，你看见了什么。”

“女孩儿……她，在笑……”

“她是什么样子？跟我描述一下。”

索隆原本在催眠作用下放松的面部开始紧绷，“她……黑头发……哭了……”

“她其实是在笑，你看错了而已。”山治轻轻地拉住他的一根手指，声音低沉而又温柔，“现在呢？”

“唔，笑了。”床上的男人跟着展露笑颜。

“再跟我描述描述别的，比如，她的衣服，眼睛？”

“白色的……眼睛是黑色……她跑了……在一个坟前……”

山治收回手来，捏着自己的膝盖，神情紧张，“她说什么了吗？比如，她的名字？比如，那是谁的墓碑？”

“不知道，不知道。”索隆狂摇了几下头，眉心拧得很紧。

“没事的，没事。”山治从椅子上起身，弯腰捧起他的脸，“来，问问她，她叫什么，难道你不想知道吗。”

“不想，我不想！”

“听话。”

手心里的人挣扎了好一会儿，五官时而皱在一起，时而又面露凶狠，最后大张着嘴巴开始嘶吼。山治无法再将催眠继续下去，翻身压上胡乱挥舞的四肢，对着病人不断耳语道：“放松，放松，你眼前现在什么也没有，只有一瓶醇香的清酒，来，打开它……对，很好……看左边，有一片蓝色的大海……没关系，不用怕，闭上眼睛……静静地听……”

身下人的呼吸逐渐平稳，扑腾的双手也垂了下去。山治还不敢轻举妄动，双手微微撑起身体以免压到心肺扰人深眠，静静地借着烛光观察索隆的脸。

良久，侧身在男人身旁躺下，山治重重地叹息一声。

无力感袭来，说是绝望也不为过。这不是第一次尝试深度催眠了，可除了让索隆无限地在深埋的记忆中挣扎别无成效。

他不断问自己，能行吗。说实话，无法要求三个人格完全统一，这在医疗史上是从未发生的奇迹，能做的，不过是让三个人格和平共处……　

可就这样简单，山治感觉都无法做到。

主人格在童年巨大的阴影下已然刻意删去当时的记忆，而后将它们安置在娜美身上。但是男人并非一个真正意义上的逃避者，所以才又产生了次人格，并且对娜美抱有无限的愧疚。

山治在想，索隆对于娜美的愧意，真的只是单纯地因为捏造的故事中对于女人袖手旁观吗？

不知为何，隐隐，山治却感觉，那更像是索隆对自己的惩罚——就好像索隆在对自己说：别以为忘记过去就能万事大吉。

下了床，摸出一根烟来借着蜡烛点燃，轻轻地推开门，走到一楼客厅，在沙发上坐下。

他看着烟卷头一闪一闪的火星，胸腔有些发闷。

又想起牧羊女的故事，那本小说迄今仍未出版，山治也无从得知结局。

他开始考虑那个问题：索隆爱他吗？

山治有时急切地渴望着能从索隆嘴里听到那三个字，但有时却又希望永远听不到。

他害怕，害怕索隆真真正正地爱上自己，却又无法陪着他走完一生——那时，压死索隆的最后一根稻草，会不会变成了自己？

这样的想法一旦发芽就开始生根，拿着烟卷的右手不住颤抖起来，山治用左手去压制却只是徒劳。

真是可悲，自顾自冷笑起来，为什么偏偏是这样呢。为什么，他们就不能普普通通地相遇，普普通通地相爱，普普通通地死去。

年轻气盛的时候不免期待过轰烈的爱情，也不是没有谈过几个风姿绰约的女人。

可是说实话，山治在漫长的成长岁月里，逐渐明白一个事实：他没法儿再爱上女人了，从母亲死后。

每一张脸都像极了她的温柔，每一次微笑都似乎在嘲讽。  
贪恋美色……娜美如是说。

可他又真的是贪恋美色吗？

学心理学的自己很是明白，对所有女人无尽的包容和尊重，不过是潜意识里在弥补母亲的缺失。

嘴角挂起无可奈何地笑，抽一口烟，吐出废气。

男人啊，真是可悲的存在。

 

 

 

 

２８.　

天泛白，秋季的清晨凉意显著，山治只披了件单薄的外套，坐在门廊上抽着烟。

院子里的花花草草仍旧繁杂，看着就恼人，他想，或许有机会可以拉着索隆一起修整，找点事做，也能分散注意力。  
虚掩的大门被人从里面推开，一双干净的脚踏上脚垫，最后来到山治身侧，“睡不着？”

“……刚醒。”

撒了个小小的谎，而那人挨着坐下来，把头靠在他肩上。  
“医生，最近我乖嘛。”

点点头，把手里的烟捻熄在阶梯上。侧头看去，索隆闭着眼睛，嘴角勾着笑。轻轻耸动肩膀，那人起身，稍显不解地望着他，于是扯下外套，盖在索隆的短袖上。

“想和你做。”

低下头去讪笑，盯着脚下的一片枯叶，“娜美，跟你说过很多次了，性瘾要学会控制。”

“不想控制。”那人说着就扑过来，捏住山治的下巴就要亲下去，却被厉声喝住，“别闹。”

“哈。”冷笑着，红色的瞳孔逐渐变成一条线，“嫌我脏啊？”

“……我没有。”深深地叹息着，重复这句说过无数次的话。

下巴骨节分明修长的手指终于松开，娜美垂下头去，眼眶又发红，“医生，有意思吗？”

不知如何作答。男人双手向后撑着，仰头看向亮白的天。晨风又刮了起来，一点也不温柔，拂过疯长的草丛和枯萎的蔷薇藤，庭院里一派萧凉。

娜美挪了挪身子，头靠在他的大腿上，“说接受我，其实你根本没法儿原谅我吧。”

依旧沉默着。山治尽量把视线停留在庭院锈迹斑斑的雕花铁门上，右手摸上那头郁郁葱葱的短发，想象那会是如同黄昏时分的太阳一样炽热的颜色。

“你到底见过什么样的地狱。”

嗤笑好久，整个身体都跟着抖动，只是那笑声慢慢变得有些凛冽，“你只要知道，索隆欠我的就行了。”

山治也跟着笑起来，“你明知道的，你比任何人都清楚，你的存在和痛苦不过是他的臆想。”

“那又怎样呢？”娜美突然坐直了身子，外套滑落，而那双眼睛瞪得浑圆，“对于我来说，那就是我全部的人生，我确确实实感受到了切肤的痛。”

“起止是切肤呢……”山治勾过衣服，从兜里摸出烟来，“恐怕是凌迟吧……可是啊……”他擦着打火机，盯着跳动的火苗，“这更说明，索隆他自己受的伤，比你可能还多了无数倍。”

那人没说话了。静静地看着男人把火苗移动到烟卷顶端直到包裹烟草的白纸被熏黑，最后熄灭，从那分明诱人的唇缝中吐出一缕烟雾。

娜美的眼眶终于湿润起来，声音配合地哽咽，“你不会明白吧，我多希望自己真的是个女人，多希望我是真实的存在。”没等山治答话，自顾自地站起身来，“那样起码我能得到更多的爱。”

没来得及拉住，娜美已经推开了门，脚步却在进去的时候停留了一秒，没有回头，只是小声淡淡地说：“你有没有想过，其实你根本没有完全接受索隆的过去。”

正要夹住烟卷的手僵在半空中，身体明显颤抖了起来，像是被戳穿了内心深处最卑微最不想承认的想法。

娜美在身后，大声地冷笑着合上了门。

然而那笑声却无法消失，隔着厚重的木质材料反而愈加清晰。

那是来自索隆的过去对于医生无情的嘲笑。

这个秋天，好似特别冷。手里的衣服被风带走，摊在杂草中。

男人把头埋在膝盖里，开始放声大哭。

 

２９.

娜美好久没再出现过。

催眠终于有了效果——索隆本人在一个月后想起姐姐的名字。

手机里罗宾的短信从没停歇过，然而点开来，只能看见女人的单方面对话——山治没有回过一条。

今天，十一月二号。

特劳法尔加站在诊疗所的前台桌那里，递过去一张名片，“你好，我是特劳法尔加罗。”

罗宾没有接，一脸冷漠地转着手里的碳素笔，眼神始终盯着面前的预约表。

“来收拾烂摊子？”

特劳法尔加尴尬地收回名片，点点头，“山治跟我通了电话。看来你就是——”

罗宾突然抬起头来，“他跟你说了什么？”

男人愣了一秒，有些迟疑地说：“他说短时间内无法回国，让我帮忙处理诊疗所的事。”

“真的是这么说的？”明显罗宾对于他的说辞抱着怀疑的态度，她站起身来绕过桌子，摊开手心，“名片。”

刚才的卡片又被掏了出来，她仔细地读着上面的每一句话，然后才抬起头来看着他，依旧面无表情，“你和他到底什么关系。”

耸耸肩，特劳法尔加有些无奈，“发小。有问题吗？”

摇头，罗兵双手环保在胸前，“也就是说他对你是完全信任的是吗。好，既然如此，我想有些事有必要让你知道。”  
特劳法尔加拧起眉毛来，直觉告诉他电话里山治过于流畅的解释确有猫腻，他环顾了下明显久未有人光临的诊疗室，叹了一声，“这里不是说话的地方，要去附近的咖啡馆吗？”  
罗宾拎起包来，摇了摇手里的钥匙，“走吧。”

两人一前一后地走着，特劳法尔加在拐角的咖啡店停下脚步，看着罗宾顾自在外面的座位坐下，“会冷吧。”

“没关系，冷风还让人清醒些。”罗宾不在意地笑笑，扬手招来服务员，“一杯红茶。”

“一杯热拿铁。”

很快喝的东西被抬上来，他们终于开始正式谈话。

“我先跟你说说吧，”罗宾的发丝被微风吹起，遮住半个脸庞，手里握着茶杯，企图取暖，“两个月前他突然跟我说，要出国走走，然后就再也没回过信息，直到一星期前，又突然来了邮件，告诉我有人会来处理诊疗所，当然，还说了一堆抱歉的话。”

“哦……”特劳法尔加抿了一口咖啡，另一只手扶着脑袋，“他跟我说的也是出国……不知道，你所说的必须让我知道的事情是……”

罗宾有些嘲讽地笑起来，放下茶杯，将头发捋到耳后，“我并非在自视甚高，只是，既然你和他的关系非同一般——唔，这当然不是随便说说，你看，我好歹跟他一起工作了有六年了，我很了解他的为人，这也是我接下来想说的关键，”她顿了顿，“我想你应该比我更了解他，他是个对周围的女人极尽照顾的男人，对吧。”

确实，山治对女人的态度几乎是到达了疯狂——他指得并非不好的方面，不过，某种程度上来说，确实是不好——在他眼里就算女人给她戴了绿帽也是毫无理由地原谅，量哪个男人，这大概都是底线，但是在山治那里，没有底线。

“是的。”

“问题来了。”罗宾眯起眼睛，颇为狡黠的样子，“你认为这样一个男人，会无视我的所有信息和问题，甚至不管我，随意将烂摊子丢给我吗？”

“唔……按照他的性格，的确，就算有天大的事，考虑到女性也会起码安排好所有的事再走……只是……这次的安排，似乎……”

“不是似乎，是确实晚了太多，我且不说他对于女人的态度，我就说，他的性格，你知道的，”罗宾的声音低了下去，“山治先生从来不是个不理智的人，随便丢下工作丢下所有的生活远走高飞的事，不太像他会做的。”

“唔……不是不太像，是根本不像。”特劳法尔加听了女人的说辞更加狐疑起来，眉头拧在一起，揉了揉太阳穴，“他在电话里对我的解释是，最近工作压力太大，加上远在太平洋另一侧的父亲生病了，需要去看看他……可是……我想要试图打电话给他的父亲慰问的时候，他却告诉我，老头子不想要任何人知道生病的事，让我保密……”

“那结合这一切，”罗宾笑起来，“我想我们可以肯定了，他在撒谎。起码，父亲生病这一块儿，对吧。”

“真是蹩脚的谎言，”特劳法尔加嗤笑，“他也是料定了我不会真的打电话核实——因为在他父亲面前拆穿他只会让所有的事情更加糟糕，说不定，”男人叹了口气，“老头子还真的会被气病。”

“好了，既然所有的事情对上了，接下来的话，希望你能认真听。”

“当然。”他挑挑眉，似乎是在说自己在这里的意义就在于此。

“我推断，”罗宾可以在此停顿，以表示自己很认真，并非在开玩笑，“山治医生现在大概是跟一名病人在一起，不，不是推断，是肯定。”

随着女人娓娓道来有关叫做罗罗诺亚索隆男人的事，特劳法尔加愈加心慌。

结合时隔多年在医院里和山治相见的场景，一切都明朗起来。

特劳法尔加此刻不知道是什么感受，但他唯一确定的是——当初的预感，似乎正朝着事实的方向无法挽回地奔驰而去。

 

 

３０.

家里没有开灯，夜晚的黑占据浑浊的空气，两个男人站在玄关处，一人叼着烟卷，一人把手搭在门把上。

好在有些月光，山治想，不然都无法看清近在眼前的脸庞。

“你要去哪儿。”

“……不关你的事。”索隆的声音很轻，像是蚊虫般钻入耳里不痛不痒，却透着满满的坚决。

“别闹了，去睡吧。”拿下嘴里的烟，半眯起眼睛，山治靠近了一步，那人却也后退了一步，奈何身后就是门，否则大概早已退到千里之外。

“呆在这儿有意义吗？”

“没有吗？”

“别说什么能治好我的话了吧，”索隆冷笑起来，“这一个月除了一个名字有什么改变吗？”

“没有。”山治很干脆地承认着，趁那人没注意一把拉下门把上的手紧紧握着，无论索隆如何挣脱都不肯放手，反是抱住了他，“就这么不想跟我共处一室吗？”

正欲推开他的人愣了愣，眼睛垂下去看着山治的后背，“……我不是那个意思。”

“可是在我看来就是那个意思啊……”山治注意到手里的烟快要烧完，稍稍松开了些，把烟蒂攥在手心里，直到它烫出一个难看的疤不甘心地熄灭，抬眸，有些无奈地笑着，“索隆……相信我，好不好。”

“这跟相信你无关。”索隆别过头去，“……只是，这算是什么？”

“你说是什么就——”

“够了吧！”他吼起来，手握成拳，“你有你的生活！”  
“是……那不需要你担心。”山治往后靠着鞋柜，手里摸出打火机来把玩着，“而且，这也是我的生活。”

索隆不想再多说的样子，转过身去就要开门，然而再次被人扯住，这回的力道大了好多，活生生将他推出几米远，脚下踉跄没有站稳，差点倒在身后的楼梯上。山治慌忙地想要上前扶住，却被索隆恶狠狠的目光给吓了回去。

“对不起……我只是……”

“只是什么？”索隆抬手抹了把脸，“只是太爱我？所以要把我囚禁在身边？”

“我没有……”

“是，你没有。”索隆干脆一屁股坐到台阶上，低下头看着瓷砖，“我知道，我知道，我是有病，但我不是傻子。”莫名之间，语气软了下去，山治想走过去抱着他，奈何脚却不听使唤，尴尬地石化在原地，“你为我做了多少我都一清二楚，就算很多事情你瞒着我，可是……”索隆捂住了脸，“山治先生，差不多就放手吧。”

陌生的称呼刻意拉远两人的距离，单方面宣告着渴望这奇怪关系的结束，索隆的眼睛躲在手心背后，生怕又看见那张极其温柔的脸。

是，他承认，山治的温柔是他可遇不可求的幸运，是他三十年人生中遇到的第一束光。他也承认，从遇到这人以后疯狂地想要变好想要摆脱这该死的复杂生活。

可是——索隆兀自冷笑起来，嘲讽自己——有些事，不是努力就可以做到的，有些事，真的无可奈何。他确实也怕了，怕每次催眠治疗的时候快要撕裂脑髓的疼痛，怕每次不明不白地醒在山治床上，怕自己会在不知道的某些时刻里说了不想说的话做了不想做的事去伤害这个医生，毕竟，这是他活到现在，生命里最幸福的部分，但自己却似乎无能为力来保护。

“我不放，说过了，这是我的自由。”山治在他面前蹲下身来，企图掰开他的手。索隆别过头去，冷冷地盯着楼梯扶手，“是，你的自由。一切都是你的自由。可你想过没有，”索隆把目光终于落在那张疲惫的脸上，“太过温柔也会刺痛人。”

山治彻底愣在那里，手里的打火机掉到地上，发出难听的声音，“什，什么意思。”

索隆摇摇头，有些无奈的样子倒像是他们换了角色，“我承受不住，你明白吗。我没办法回报你的一切，你明白吗？”  
“我不用你——”

“是，你不用。”索隆打断他的话，“但是我无法允许自己如此。”

他更无法允许的是，自己无法回应那藏在温柔背后的期许——每当看见山治小心翼翼巴不得将自己捧在手心里模样，索隆就更加懦弱更加困扰，他无法抑制地享受着不属于自己的幸福，同时又深深地抗拒。

因为，现在的索隆，连自己都爱不起来，更别提去爱别人。

简单来说，他已经，大概，没有了爱的能力。

索隆轻笑出声，眼神里却透着些许悲哀，“所以，你明白吗，温柔，也是刺伤人的武器。”

而他已经被这温柔扎得遍体鳞伤，几乎快要无法抽离。

真是太糟糕了，索隆想，原来人生可悲的不是种种苦难，而是无法去爱。

31\. 

争论停在某个莫名的时刻，兴许是夜深的缘故，人自会没了精力。索隆仍旧和山治僵持着，坐在阶梯上不肯挪动，山治靠在一侧的墙壁上静静地抽烟，一根接一根，两三个小时就没有间断过，原本干净的地板上堆满了烟头。

医生此刻尽情地放空着大脑任由思绪胡乱飞走，不是纵容自己刻意不作为，单纯只是累了。

索隆今晚说出口的话是他从未想到的。温柔也是刺伤人的武器吗……山治很意外，也很难受。他明白索隆并非是在否定自己的一切付出，只是，不得不承认，太过小心翼翼倒适得其反。

这对于心理医生来说是早该明白的道理，只是山治似乎陷得太深，就像玩游戏设局的人，把自己也设了进去，又何谈能玩出个赢家呢？

他现在的的确确开始后悔了，或许一开始在发现自己对索隆有了私情的时候就应该放手。山治一直认为不放手是因为爱，可是，又真的是爱吗。

医生怀疑起自己来，特别是娜美的话，更让他动摇……

毕竟，爱情是个什么？谁能说清道明谁又能给出个定义？更何况，谁又能说山治对索隆的感情不过是在满足自己的占有欲和弥补心理？

想到这里他不敢再继续，因为他深知感情这种东西，实在经不起推敲。心理医生也确是悲哀，将人们的脑子看得太透彻，一切都可以归咎为理性的解释，就连冲动也可以怪罪于多巴胺和肾上腺素。

山治深深地叹着气，垂眸看了眼索隆，大抵不会比自己的心情好到那里去，特别是，这个无比脆弱的病人，今夜的争吵过后没有出现其他任何人格，也可以堪称奇迹。

这也算是种安慰了，山治想，起码索隆在他面前已经慢慢卸下伪装，学会表达情绪。

虽然，这情绪，彻底让他郁闷了起来。

有时候仔细想想，他们之间，就像一场披着华丽外套的意外。明知道结局肯定会是痛不欲生，却还是经不住这疯狂的诱惑，谁管呢，管他是爱情，是占有，是各种情绪作祟，他们双双已经身陷囹圄。

就算是爱情，山治兀自笑起来，惹得索隆疑惑的眼神投过来。就算是爱情，也总会有被生活打败的那一天，毕竟这世界的规则就是如此：生活和爱情打架，生活永远会占据上风。这样说来，山治倒是宁愿他们现在会如此纠葛，纠葛到无法在意生活的琐碎。

大概，能够奋不顾身地活一次，也总比浑浑噩噩地做现实的提线木偶好。

似乎又回到了那个问题：

他和索隆，到底是谁在拯救谁呢？

摇摇头，突然释怀，蹲下身去捧起索隆的脸，烟雾熏得两人不得不眯起眼睛，没有犹豫地吻上去，不管挣扎和反抗，扔掉烟蒂扑倒他，喘息之间半哭半笑地说：

“不管爱与否了，从现在开始，我只想活过每分每秒，任性地占有你。”

所有的一切都可能会在明天消失，山治终于明白，大概只有这一刻，才是永恒。

爱情什么的，无所谓了。

毕竟，谁稀罕那种虚无缥缈的玩意儿呢。

山治任由地上的烟灰弄脏索隆的身体，把他死死压着不能动弹。

“放开我！”

“不，不放。”山治解开衣服的纽扣，“索隆，听着，我知道很多事情你不愿意想起，但是，”他扒光了自己，也撕开了索隆的体恤，“我要让你记住，”山治俯下身去用自己的胸膛贴住索隆的胸膛，“感受到了吗，心跳。你一定要牢牢记住。”低头吻着眉骨，滑过扑朔的眼睛，舔舐高挺的鼻梁，最后来到骂骂咧咧的薄唇，“你一定要记住，索隆，当你脑海里浮现那些无比痛苦的画面时，请用力想起我的脸，想起我的心跳。”

“你……”索隆被他的话震住，突然安静下来。

满意地笑笑，山治松开他，两手撑起身体，俯视索隆，“因为你要知道啊，不管深陷于多痛苦的泥沼，不管你曾经遭受了多少否定，但是，这世界上还有一个人，因为你得救，而且因为你，他从行尸走肉变成了有灵魂的木偶。”

如果这样，你是否会少些愧疚多些牵挂。

 

 

 

３２.　

索隆不知道他们是如何到了床上，山治的话始终在脑袋里回放着无法抹去。  
耳边是浓重的喘息声，被撕烂的Ｔ恤早已经扔到地上，炙热的体温燃烧着他企图传递丝丝热度，下身的裤子被脱开，性器软绵绵地垂着毫无生机，好似两个多月前的伤还未痊愈。山治跪坐在他大腿之间，俯下身去，极尽温柔地捧起阴茎送进嘴里。  
该拒绝吗。  
索隆不断地问自己。身体不自然地绷直，本能地挣扎，然而心里却不断地说着想要想要。  
只是，他想要的不是性，是被面前这个人占据的真实感。  
真实感，是的，都甚至不是因为爱，即使山治曾经说过这种事只能跟爱的人做——可是，什么是爱呢？对于索隆来说这是个无解的命题。  
似乎是察觉他的紧张，医生吐出半硬的阴茎，爬上前来抱着他，“不想吗……如果不想……我可以随时停下来。”  
坚决地摇摇头，抓紧了身侧的床单。  
嗤笑两声，伸出舌头来舔舐耳垂，索隆感觉他在左耳停顿了几秒，疑惑之间，那人的吻又落了下来。  
像是对待宝物般——索隆不知道在他断片的时间里“别人”是否也有过相同的待遇，也不知道山治是否早已占据过这具破烂般的身体，但今晚，他愿意相信，这对他们来说，都是第一次。  
幸好今晚仍有月光，索隆想，这样好歹能模糊地看着山治金色的头发是如何被镀上一层圣洁的光亮。  
圣洁吗……是的，这个词跟他们格格不入甚不相配，尤其是这具肮脏不堪的身体，早就属于了娜美，不属于自己。  
可是啊，为什么呢，索隆任由修长的手指揉捏着他的皮肤，为什么要这般珍惜，山治大可疯狂地肆虐，粗暴地插入。  
“还痛吗……”医生轻吻着铃口，声音里有很重的鼻息。  
“……要做就做，你没必要——”  
“不行。”果断地拒绝着，山治上下抚摸男根，另一手玩着囊袋，“告诉我，还疼吗。”  
“……疼又如何？”索隆完全没有好好回答问题的意思，他看着天花板，眼神有些呆滞，仿佛根本没有投入到这场他自称应该极其神圣的性爱里。  
山治停了下来，他翻过身侧躺着，掰过索隆的脸，“疼的话，我们就停，像现在一样。”见这人没有答话，又问道：“在想什么？”  
“不知道。”索隆叹息一声，放弃挣扎。  
或许山治说得对，不管爱与否，只要此刻不会后悔，任性就任性罢了。  
他主动压上医生，献出自己的吻，笨拙又认真。　  
双双挺立的男根互相摩擦，胸前有火热的手心拂过，又去往后背，掠过脊椎的沟壑，用指腹一轻一重地按压着臀瓣。  
果真是不一样的。索隆几乎快要无法克制自己的欲望。这和之前的一切经历都不一样。  
在他看来理应龌龊的性行为此刻好似真的变得极其神圣又自然，毫无苟且之意。原本抗拒的身体此刻也在温柔的对待下放松了警惕，任由神经传递敏感的讯号回答大脑，最后再经由喉咙发出无法压抑的呻吟。  
“让我舔它。”山治说着，抽身，绕道趴着的人背后，扶起腰，毫不犹豫地用舌头打湿那些褶皱。  
“脏……”  
回应索隆的是微凉的指腹，按压着，打着圈儿，滋滋的水声穿过耳膜，直击神经，惹得小腹一阵抽搐，差点射出来。  
月亮似乎了却了今夜的心思，不吝啬地把光辉尽情洒进房间里，往日清冷的银色变成温柔的暖白。  
放纵好了，就放纵自己好了。  
索隆主动配合着送上腰肢，背部弓成引入遐想的弧线，脊椎骨一节一节地藏在皮肤下，让山治想去抚平它刚硬的棱角。  
“我要进去了。”  
深入一节手指，在里面搅动，享受湿热的甬道带来的收缩感，明明欲望已经在叫嚣着快吞噬理智，医生还是竭力忍耐，额头冒出细细的汗，黏湿了发丝，黏湿了心思。  
又一根。  
索隆扬起来头来大胆地呻吟，今晚不想再去伪装。  
“……可以吗？”  
人影从背后覆盖，情欲的气息吐在耳边，点点头，整个人却被翻过来仰躺，修长的双腿被架在肩头，睁眼，遇上清瘦的躯干。  
他是真的瘦了——那凸出的锁骨，形状分明的肩头，躲在腹肌后面隐约的肋，稍显纤细的手臂。  
“做吧。”  
别过头去再次闭上眼睛。索隆咬住下唇，等待那根硕大的进攻。  
没办法再等待，山治狠心插了进去，惹得男人几乎快要嘶吼出声，连忙把那两条腿叠起来，俯身亲吻膝盖，同时再推入一些，亲吻脖颈，推入最深处，亲吻滚烫的脸颊。  
“别怕。”  
安抚着颤抖的人，山治慢慢开始抽插，生理泪水溢出眼角，倔强地自己抹去，索隆开始抚慰自己的男根。  
“爱我吗。”  
嘶哑的问句落在空气中，山治说着却加快了动作，于是，一连串呻吟代替了回答。  
“我爱你。”山治自顾自地说着。  
不管那些糟糕的推论了，此刻这样的感觉除了爱没有别的形容词能够胜任，不是吗。  
回应的是有力的拥抱和肩膀的啃咬，疼痛伴随快感席卷而来，而索隆嘴里充满了血腥味，甚至还有丝丝的烟草香。  
淫靡的味道开始充斥房间，圣洁的月光却始终没有退让。他们变换着姿势，交换着毫无意义的耳语，胡乱抚摸对方的身体，任由精液或是体液沾湿床单。  
“记住，索隆，”两人紧紧相拥，“我因为你得救了啊，所以，哈……”长长地叹息，最后一股热流喷射而出，双双倒在枕头上，“所以，别放弃我。”  
因为不知道从什么时候起，我的生命里，只剩下了你。

是爱，是占有，是私欲？  
都不重要了。  
我们已经是被脐带连接的共生体，谁也别想逃离。

 

 

  
３３.　

冬天来的时候，即使临海的城市也变得寒冷。

香克斯搓着双手，站在一家便利店外，嘴里叼着刚买来的烟卷。脖子上的围巾被风吹得不安分，下巴的胡茬和它互相摩擦着带来些许痒意。

“老大。”弗兰奇从便利店里出来，递过去一份关东煮。  
还剩大半的烟被扔开，香克斯接过，大口地吃着，鼻子被热气熏得通红，倒是跟他的发色极为相近。

“还是没进展啊……”他的眼神落在繁忙的车流中的某一点，“这么久，能查到的就只有身份而已。”

弗兰奇咽下滚烫的丸子，轻笑一声，颇有自嘲的意味，“身份也没用，不过是个没人牵挂的无业游民，这还是说得好听了。”

香克斯也跟着笑起来，“上面发话了，再查不出来就算了，你怎么看。”

无所谓地耸耸肩，“不过是个流浪汉……说实话，我也觉得没必要。”

不置可否地挑眉，红发男人长舒口气，看着那团乳白的浓雾，“流浪汉是没错……但，你不觉得砍头的行为有点儿多余吗。”

“我明白你的意思，”弗兰奇拧起眉毛来，耸动了两下鼻子，“普通的凶杀用不着砍头。看来这流浪汉，是惹到不该惹的人了。”

“不仅如此，”香克斯拿着一次性筷子的右手摆了摆，“身首异处还有很大的因素是为了掩饰被害者的身份。”  
弗兰奇停下咀嚼的动作，侧脸看着长官，“但是我想不明白，一个流浪汉而已，有什么好掩饰的。”

这回换到香克斯轻笑了，“我这儿有个推论，你听听如何。”

理所当然地点头，弗兰奇扔掉只剩汤汁的关东煮，随意地抹了抹嘴。

“你看，我们发现尸体后的一周才找到脑袋确认身份，这说明凶手是个聪明人，但是，绝不是惯犯。”

“这怎么说？”

“惯犯的话，根本不应该砍下流浪汉的脑袋，那只是多此一举，反而给自己招来怀疑，所以，重点来了，这就是我的第二点推论，”香克斯把自己那份关东煮也扔掉，看着弗兰奇，“凶手一定很恨被害者。”

“唔，有道理，”弗兰奇若有所思地摸着下巴，“但这还是解释不通，我是说，我们完全可以解释为，一个很是聪明的新手不小心犯了案，结果聪明反被聪明误，慌张之下砍了脑袋——”

“不不，”香克斯摇着头，“如果只是过失杀人太过慌张，再聪明的人在那种情况下已经吓得半死，那还敢去砍头呢？别把所有人都想的跟我们一样天天看尸体。而且你忘了一个很重要的点，”他拍拍弗兰奇的肩膀，“被害者真正的死因，他是因为下体被砸烂最后失血过多而亡。你看，这又证明了我的观点，凶手十分憎恨他。”

“说得也是。”弗兰奇苦笑起来，“不恨的话哪儿会这么对一个男人，这死得也太没尊严了。”

“哎……可惜的是啊，凶器找不到啊……”

“没办法。”弗兰奇叹了口气，“根据卡在伤口里所幸没有被海水冲走的证据，凶器大概是砖块，可是我们连第一案发现场都找不到。”

“所以说啊，”香克斯摸出烟来，“这凶手，别看他可能是第一次杀人，但可是一点都不蠢，抛尸在大海里不仅毁掉了大部分证据，还很大程度上阻碍了我们寻找第一现场，不过嘛，就算找到了现场估计凶器早被处理掉了……”

“是啊。”弗兰奇向后靠在墙上，“弗莱切教授还跟我说，这人的犯罪手法算不上高明，但是处处透着机灵劲……”  
“啊……她的看法倒是跟我不谋而合，包括凶手是高学历这一点。”香克斯擦着打火机点燃烟卷，又拿出手机来看了一眼，“不过我最纳闷的是，这人的整个犯罪行为居然没有一个目击者，哪怕，有人记得一点儿奇怪的声响也好……”  
“唔……没办法啊头儿，”弗兰奇无奈地笑着，“我们发现尸体的时候都已经距离被害者死亡快要一个月了……”

“妈的，真不甘心，”香克斯低声骂了句脏话，“明明看起来很简单的案子，老子还不信我破不了。”

“啧，头儿，你别较真啦，反正死的也是个流浪汉嘛……”

正准备反驳的香克斯却感觉到了手机的震动，连忙点开了看了眼，脸色奇怪地变化着，最后对着弗兰奇扬起个胜利般的笑，“猜猜怎么着，又打捞起一具相同情况的尸体。”

拍拍脑门，弗兰奇眯起眼睛，“……啧啧，看来，不是个简单的案子啊……”

香克斯没答话，大步流星地朝着停在街边的警车走去，脑子里飞速运转回忆案情的所有细节。

他有种奇怪的感觉——这一切都是凶手刻意布下的迷局，以此引导他们往现在的方向调查。

然而最让他不服气的是，现在除了被凶手牵着鼻子走，没有任何选择。

 

 

３４.　

庭院被稀薄的雪覆盖，杂草被压倒，瘫在地上。

索隆站在铁栅栏边上，看着灰白的天被建筑切割成蜿蜒的碎片，绵延到视线尽头。

他有些想念在山治另一个家里看见的海景，海岸线有始无终，惨白的沙滩四季如冬，纯白不曾改变。

握紧了手里的木剑，砍在一旁的枯树枝上，企图砍断某些杂念。

“吃饭了。”熟悉的声音从身后传来，回神，遇上一张干净又温柔的脸，“出来也不披件外套。”山治环抱住他，耳鬓厮磨，“……想什么呢。”话语间轻轻夺下他手里木剑，“今晚给你准备了好酒。”

“想什么是真实。”索隆拿回那把过家家般的木剑，“如果这是真实的话，”他停顿了几秒，“那杀人，必须得偿命吧。”

搭在腹部的手明显收紧了些，山治轻笑，对着他的耳朵吹了口气，“如果这不是真实呢？”

索隆冷冷地笑出声来，把剑扔到地上，转过身去看着山治，“没有说服力。说实话吧，我不过是个寄宿在别人身体里的灵魂。”

山治收回手来揣在裤兜里，任由冷风拂过两人的脸颊，“你和他就是一个人，对我来说没有差别。”

“没有差别……”索隆的双手环抱在胸前，“别侮辱我行吗。”

“什么叫侮辱？”山治眯起眼睛，“你的强大不也是他给的吗？”

索隆无法反驳，扭过头去，沉默了一会儿，“你到底打算怎么办。”

叹息着搭上他的肩膀，山治掰过那张冷峻的脸，“不怎么办，你就安心呆在这，行吗。”

从鼻子里挤出一声闷哼，索隆顾自走进房子里，“我不同意又能如何，这也不是我一个人的身体。”

山治在他身后将门带上，锁好，走到餐桌前看着那人坐下后倒上昨天特意去挑选的红酒，“如果你觉得无聊，我可以陪你做点你想做的事。”

“比如？”

桌上的菜肴一如既往的精致，索隆感觉心脏紧缩了几下，这一切，其实都不属于他。

“比如……练练剑，健个身……”

索隆没有答话，拿起刀叉切了块儿肉排送进嘴里。

他很明白，这不过是场面话罢了，大部分的时间这具身体仍旧被另一个家伙占据着，他又哪来的机会能跟山治真的相处呢。

然而对面的人似乎是看出了他的心思，长手越过桌子抓住手腕，“我保证。”

“……随便吧。”索隆避开他，低下头将食物机械地喂进嘴里。

“大剑豪，笑一个吧。”山治堆起个讨好的笑，站起身来绕过桌子，弯腰把头搭在索隆的肩头，“笑一个。”

索隆放下餐具，沉默了几秒，随即反手揪住他的衣领将人掀翻在桌上，盘子碎了一地，红酒和菜汁在桌面上肆意流淌，最后沿着角落滴下，狼藉得如同索隆糟糕的心情。

“你到底要我怎么样。”压低了声音，脸上是凶神恶煞。  
山治的表情波澜不惊，“我什么都不要。”就这么对峙着，还想再开口的时候，一个吻落下来。

急切又疯狂，说是吻，不如说是野兽的啃咬。

有血液顺着嘴角滑过，山治疼得拧起眉头，一双手交错着放在了脖子上，紧接着窒息感席卷而来，让大脑空白，四肢下意识地挣扎，却只是徒劳无功。努力睁开眼睛来看着近在咫尺的男人，那陌生的狰狞却让他害怕。

“你到底属于谁。”

模糊的语句涌入耳膜，脸已经开始发白，索隆又吻下来，趁着他嘴巴大张的时候把舌头伸进去随意肆虐。

吻逐渐加深，脖子上的力道终于松开。急需氧气的肺部催促人大口喘息，奈何别人堵住了出口，只得憋红了脸。

紧接着是倏然冰冷的身体和发烫的性器。索隆将他扔到地上。背部被陶瓷碎片划伤，来不及喊痛，索隆已经跨坐上来，右手绕到身后撸动山治的男根。

“你要干什么！会——”

“我不在乎！”索隆的声音很是嘶哑，仰头闭上眼睛，等到手里的阴茎完全勃起之后，抓过地上的红酒瓶倒在手上，涂抹后穴，毫不怜惜自己地强行扩开，然后狠心坐了上去。

两个男人同时发出吃痛的声音，背部的碎片因为身上的压力又刺进去几分，让山治霎时疲软了一半。

“对我没兴趣了？还是，嫌这个身体脏？！”索隆说着又往下坐了些，同时俯身撕咬山治的胸口，勾过一边被菜肴弄脏的衬衫，绑住山治企图推开自己的手，撑住他的肩膀，开始来回挪动屁股。

“索隆……别这样……”

山治几乎是恳求着，碎片随着野兽的动作摩擦而后深深嵌入血肉。奈何男人是下半身思考的动物，被后穴紧紧吸着的阴茎又不断传递快感的讯息，让人矛盾。

“呵……”冷笑出声，索隆睁开眼睛来，用吃人般的样子看着他，山治睁大了眼睛，仿佛看见了娜美的影子。可惜没能再思考什么，索隆已经加快了动作，甚至主动解开他的手，将它们放在自己的胸上，带着它们来回抚摸自己的身躯。  
“厨子……摸我，摸我下面。”索隆似乎已经忘神，眉头紧紧拧着，前后同时受到刺激，小腹一阵发烫，精液尽数射在山治身上。

大口地喘息着倒在山治身上，将头靠在这人肩头，“动啊，你是男人吗。”

“索隆……你会后悔的。”

山治放空了眼神，在索隆没来及回答之前扶住他的腰，大力地抬腰抽插，快感包裹的同时他也能感觉到腰部的肌肉被什么东西刺穿，温热的血液簌簌地从伤口流出来。

“厨……厨子……”

“叫我的名字。”山治厉声说着，一个用力，顶到最深处，让索隆抽搐着身体又射出一些稀薄的精液。没给他喘息的时间，扑倒索隆，将他的腿叠起来，扶着阴茎再次插入。

“厨子……”索隆的双手搭在他的背上来回抚摸，让伤口火辣辣地疼。

“叫我的名字……”山治说着，带了些哭腔，他俯身亲吻索隆的嘴角，“叫我的名字，哪怕一次也好……”

索隆没有应声，只是忘情地呻吟着，直到手心被山治腰部的血液打湿，他才兀自睁开眼睛，摸腾了一阵，倏地推开山治，那人似乎是到了极限，硬生生地匍匐在地上，咬着牙。索隆跪坐到旁边，傻傻地看着山治腰椎上的一块儿玻璃片。

“你是疯了吗！”

努力挂起个笑，“想，想听你说，我的名字啊。”

索隆也笑了，极其难看，他看着那露在外面半截的玻璃片被血染红，甚至有些颓靡的美感。

“你他妈怎么不去死。”

没有预兆，这个人格第一次落下泪来。

３５.　

娜美看着沙发上处理完伤口后睡熟的男人，有着安静的笑颜，在黑夜里十分抢眼，不过悲哀的意味却似乎更强烈。流不出泪来，自怨自艾的多少年里却第一次有了心疼别人的体验。从储物间里拿出清扫工具来处理餐厅的一片狼藉，不时抚摸着头发，假装它是橘色的鲜艳。完事之后摊在另一侧的单人沙发上，仰头看着晦暗不明的吊灯，眼神空洞，像是被人抽走了灵魂。  
娜美一直以为遇到山治是一场糟糕透顶的灾难，一直以为他将会是个像刽子手般残忍地挖掘真相的暴徒，然而这一年里，看到的，却只是愈加苍老和瘦弱的他。也许真的是误解，娜美抬手揉着太阳穴，也许这世界上真的有如此温柔，温柔到几近懦弱的男人。拯救……口口声声说着索隆拯救了他，可是，娜美悲凉地笑起来，声音回荡在空旷的房子里显得诡异，可是这算是哪门子的拯救呢？娜美深知这不过是医生为了安抚索隆欺骗自己的谎言。  
这一切就像一场闹剧，一场就算让人流泪也算不做悲伤的闹剧。一切都是这“四个人”的自作自受，愿打愿挨，观众看了不过会冷嘲热讽他们的天真和矫情。

娜美以为已经看够了地狱受够了痛苦，可是真正的痛似乎才刚刚开始，对她来说最可笑的是，这一切的痛都跟自己无关。她所有的不过是庸人自扰。曾经厌恶阳光，觉得它泛滥地廉价，泛滥地平淡无奇，直到被误认为是索隆的时候在墓前被人拥入怀里，那温柔的语气和用尽全力的拥抱分外真实，真实地像每天的朝阳和煦地撒在身上。故作姿态狐媚而又冷漠，不过是想掩盖那人带来的无法言喻的震撼。

确实，她确实疯狂地喜欢山治，但她也承认，以前的喜欢里大部分是出于对索隆的报复和争夺。但是是从什么时候开始的呢？好似那个杀人的夜晚里，迷糊之间，遇上医生从未有过的神情——那不是怜悯不是惊恐不是嫌弃，蓝色的眼睛满溢心痛和悲伤，在刻意说出自己让索隆被人轮奸之后那眸子里又多了愤怒，一半来自于对她的愤怒，另一半，娜美看得出来，是恨不得吃人的凶狠。

那时候她知道了，医生跟“他们”，是一路人。

口口声声说着从没见过地狱，明明弑母之罪每天都在折磨着他，却骗自己已经获得神的原谅。娜美想到这里竟兀自有些瞧不起山治了，可她有什么资格呢？自己不过也是现实的逃兵，懦弱地躲在别人身体里干着卑鄙的勾当。

是什么让她变成了这样。明明十多年前橘子树下的少女有着明媚的笑——至少，在索隆给她的记忆里，是这样。

窝进沙发里蜷缩身体，娜美想如同另一个索隆带着自由的信仰乘着风向最远的远方流浪，可是为什么，为什么三人里承受地狱的人要是她，如果不是她，那医生是不是就会把所有的温柔给予她一人呢。

明知道假设毫无意义，娜美仍旧顾自幻想。爬到医生那边在地上坐下，将脑袋枕在他的手背，学着他的样子微笑，别扭无比却倔强地把那表情固定在脸上。

从前只听说过狗血的三角恋，还曾无情地跟索隆嘲笑世人可悲的爱情，等轮到自己却是更加荒唐。

她该怎么做，怎么做才能让这个男人明白，她也是如此爱他，即使仍旧披着卑鄙的皮囊。难道当真是要自己挖心掏肺，将埋藏在血肉深处里惨不忍睹的过往摊开来让人一一细数吗？

摸着安静的脸，光是假装索隆的样子给他包扎就如此满足，如果……如果我肯投降呢？如果我肯放下骄傲倾吐我所有的罪恶和龌龊，你是否，也会为我展露相同的笑颜。

 

36\. 

两具尸体的死亡时间基本确定为同在三个月前的秋天，同样的砍颅，同样的死因。

不可能是巧合，这谁都清楚，甚至可以定性为蓄意谋杀，之前过失杀人的推测早被推翻。香克斯整理着手里的资料，抽了口烟，眼睛通红，不仅是被烟雾熏到的缘故，也是因为连续一个星期没有好好睡觉。

局里人去楼空，只有个值班员在最外面的桌上打着盹儿，为了响应国家节能环保的号召，重案组的办公室里只有他的桌上点了一盏扎眼的灯。

没道理的，香克斯想，这一切没道理。十几年来办过比这复杂许多的案子，到底是哪里出了错。

又重新仔细地浏览着早已倒背如流的卷宗，灭了烟蒂，重重地叹息。此刻他却想起另一桩看似跟这起案件毫无关系的事。

那是八月的某天，下属弗兰奇突然要求经他的权限提取一份陈年案件当事人的资料，据说是警局心里犯罪学顾问弗莱切教授的嘱托。先起并没有一口应下，毕竟上面要求保密某些档案自有上面的道理，然而在耐不住弗兰奇百般请求之后，他还是帮忙拿出了那份文档，好在的是，弗莱切教授要的也不多，不过是当中某人的独一份资料而已，大概老太太也明白警局的很多门道，并不打算过度为难。

然而也是这堆灰的卷宗，让他大吃了一惊。

那是发生在二十多年前轰动全国的恋童癖连环杀人案，凶手温德尔经医学鉴定患有严重的精神分裂症，导致常年处于失控状态，犯下一连串的绑架强奸少女分尸案，而这其中最可怕的是，在得知远亲死亡后留下一男一女两名孤儿的时候，他收养了他们。

古老的卷宗自然没有记载太过详细。但有那么几列犯罪细节，倒是让香克斯记忆犹新。

第一，两个孩子被喂下大量春药，后少年在温德尔的强迫下夺走了姐姐的清白，甚至用录影带全程记录。

第二，两人试图逃跑的时候被发现，严刑拷打，最后怒不可遏的凶手当着少年的面强奸并分尸少女，同样，录影带全程记录。

第三，在被囚禁长达八年期间，少年被迫参与各类犯罪事实，同时成为凶手泄欲和卖淫的工具，同样，录影带完全记录。

没人知道少年时如何逃出魔爪，香克斯当年也还只是个毛头警探，他只隐约记得当年的老局长布鲁克说：

“无论这个孩子犯了什么错，杀了多少人，我们都没有理由责怪。”

确实。香克斯回忆到这里又点起一根烟来。常人面对如此的地狱怕是早就耐不住生命的沉重奔向死亡，他不仅能够脱逃魔爪，最后还成功地生存下来。

这是何等的意志，这对生的渴望，是有多么浓烈。

烟气从肺部涌出，经由嘴唇散落空气最后将香克斯包裹，他仿佛看见照片里带有红色眼睛的少年正盯着自己。

只是，到底是什么呢，香克斯揉了揉太阳穴，到底是什么信仰能够支撑着当事人留下一条常人都会认为破烂不堪的命。这一刻再联想自己手里现在的流浪汉案件，突然却有莫名的释然，谁知道死的是不是恋童癖是不是变态呢，自己追根究底万一发现被害人不过是死有余辜像温德尔一般的人渣，凶手不过是打抱不平的凡人，他该作何处理。真是讽刺，他顾自冷笑起来，法律到那时该保护哪一方呢。做警察二十年有余，这种困惑愈加严重，人都说四十不惑，四十不惑，倒真是说中了。

叹了口气，将剩余的烟捻息，站起身来关掉台灯，披上外套，叫醒门口的值班员，他决定回家。

毕竟，明天还要继续。想不出答案的问题不想也罢，但作为挣扎在前线的老警察，他必须得对手里的每一个案子负责。

哪怕，结局不如人意。可是你说，这世上，又有多少事让人满意呢。

香克斯裹紧大衣走进风里，今夜的街道，好似特别冷清。

 

３７.

山治发高烧已经连续两天，整个人基本处于昏迷状态。

索隆捂着脑袋坐在地上，背靠床沿，周围是散落一地的各种药盒。太阳在外面燥热地挂着，可惜除了将凄冷的雪照得反光并未带来更多的温度。

是的，今天下雪了，还是圣诞前夕的第一场雪。这算是稀奇的事，毕竟小镇也算半个临海。

往日冷漠的邻居有了动作，三三两两地出自家庭院大声地互相交谈，感叹冬日的奇迹，又谢谢主的恩赐。砍下尚未准备好的松树，搬进客厅，孩子们激动地装扮圣诞树，用上毕生的想象力，烤箱里装满松脆的姜饼和曲奇，炉灶上也有咕嘟作响的浓汤。

不过，这一切跟这栋常年萧条的房子，并没有关系。

这里现在，是截然不同的两个世界。

客厅的窗帘没人去拉开，重重地垂着遮挡所有的光，前夜打碎的餐具们躺在垃圾桶里和剩菜混合发酵出难闻的味道，沾了血迹的拖把歪在墙角孤零零地透着一种被人遗弃的诡异悲哀。

而只有二楼的某间客房里，那个男人常睡的房间，没有窗帘的缘故，借着紫外线，有些许生气。

他最担心的事情还是发生了，索隆想，这个异常强大的男人终于是倒下了，而且如他预料，倒在自己手里。检查过伤势，并不是很严重，大都是皮外伤，高烧持续的原因，大概也并非单单怪责于它们。

索隆很清楚，那断片的时间里发生的某些事只是导火索，是堆积已久的压力和疲倦借题发挥。某种意义上这也算是身体的自我保护。

深呼吸，却发现连呼吸都在颤抖，几夜没闔眼，心脏已经快要支撑不住如此大的工作量。

床上的人咳嗽了两声，身子一震连忙爬起来，却只是看见一张呗烧得通红的脸。慌张地抬起山治的脑袋，拿过床头的水杯企图喂些水却只是徒劳，思索半晌，含了半口水在嘴里，俯身吻下去，舌头撬开牙齿，将它们悉数灌了进去。

“他好些了吗。”

身后传来熟悉的声音，僵硬了几秒，扭过身去，看见一个久违的女人。

“娜美……”索隆下意识地叫出声来，手里的水杯落在地上，碎成几块儿尖锐的玻璃，发出刺耳的响声。

女人沉着脸走过来在床沿坐下，翘起二郎腿，双手抱胸，一双眼睛冷冷地盯着他，“这一切都是你的错。”

索隆失神地看着空气中某一点，没有作答。房间的光线似乎暗了下来，太阳逐渐移动到了另一边去，不肯再施舍这里一丝暖意。

“你知道了吧。”娜美笑起来，那声音却如同玻璃杯落地时一般不令人愉悦，满满地讽刺和责怪，“从那晚起你就知道了吧，我不是真的。”

的确，被轮奸那晚混乱的意识中，身旁女人的影子模糊最后消失不见，然后在某个疼痛难忍的瞬间他的耳朵听见自己的嘴巴说了某些不属于自己的言语。而后是到了这栋别墅。  
山治曾今暗示过娜美存在的真实性，只是，连他自己也不明白为何自欺欺人到了今天。

女人的脸失去以往的明亮如橘，换上历经凛冽寒冬后的绝望和无情，想要将那剜心碎骨的一切用仿是甜言蜜语般的语句，假装从容地敲碎这一场荒诞的诡梦，卸下他最后的保护伞。  
学着他人和索隆十指相扣，娜美站起来，死死看着那双好像被人点了朱砂的瞳孔，“差不多了吧。这一切还不够吗？这还不算教训吗。还是你想被无谓的自尊和倔强再一次击垮。”

娜美厌倦了这样的日子，厌倦了做索隆的附庸。凭什么呢，凭什么她一个人承受，如果无法获得这世上最后想要的希望，那干脆玉石共焚好了，哪怕她会香消韵损。

“听好了，索隆，”女人细长的手指摸上男人的眉骨，指甲轻柔地滑落眼皮直到脸颊，“我累了。我想永远地睡了。从今开始，”她笑起来，薄唇中吐出的气息让人不寒而栗，“那些记忆，你自己承受，跟我无关！”

撕裂胸腔般的疼痛开始蔓延，索隆不知它从何而来更无法阻止，只能等待着被吞噬，有某种莫名的情绪喷涌而出甚至掩盖了这两日的不知所措，嘴巴一张一合开始说着某些自己无法理解的话。

不知道失魂落魄了多久，嘴皮因为说了太多话的缘故发麻，最后，女人的声音和自己的声音重叠在一起。

“走之前，我要取走一样东西。”

弯腰拾起某片玻璃，索隆修长的手指将它握紧，关节泛了白，缓缓移动到左边的眉骨上。

皮肤被划开，男人无法忍耐眼球受到的痛感开始仰头大叫，喉咙几乎都快要被喊破，滚烫的血液顺着脸颊流下，经过下巴来到脖颈最后消失在衣领下，留下弯弯扭扭难看的痕迹。

手中的玻璃片落地，碎成了渣。男人腿一软膝盖直直地砸向地面，上锁的记忆被强行撬开，从缝隙中疯狂地窜出占据大脑，双手抱住了头，大声喊着不要不要，血液替代眼泪簌簌地喷涌，半张脸被模糊，狰狞扭曲如同吃了人的猛兽。

床上的医生仍旧无动于衷，安静地躺在那里，如同天使般祥和。

然而，有只魔鬼，已经苏醒。

 

３８.

山治醒在半夜。睁眼在昏暗的房间里慌张地环顾，在窗边发现那个人，他仰头大口灌着酒，喉结跟随吞咽的动作上下浮动，月光将身影剪得朦胧。听见窸窸窣窣的声音明知身后床上的人已经苏醒却仍未转过头来，只是抬手擦去嘴角的酒渍，轻声问道：“醒了。”

“啊……”声音里尽是嘶哑，想撑着起身腰部却使不上力，认命地砸回柔软的床垫里，“我昏迷了多久。”这样的对话倒是似曾相似，山治想。

索隆没有答话，重重地把酒放在床头柜，双手插兜，弯下腰来的时候，山治逐渐看清那道触目惊心的伤疤，瞳孔下意识收缩，有无形的手握紧了心脏狠狠地毫不留情地揉捏着，让他喘不过气。

“看来很精神。”索隆终于开口，站直了后嘴角勾起个弧度，又拎起酒瓶喝起来，转身走到窗边。

抓紧了身上的被子，咬牙切齿，山治不知为何喘着粗气，“娜美又干了什么！”

耸肩后侧身，摇晃瓶子，用仅剩的右眼斜视他，“你说呢。”

“呼……”尽力忍耐怒火平息情绪，山治管不得腰部的伤是否牵扯筋肉就爬下床，扶着家具和墙壁缓缓挪动到索隆身边，“她在哪，我要跟她说话。”

“走了。”索隆挑眉，一副理所应当，“不会出现了。”  
而山治踉跄了一下，靠到墙边，似乎是没能理解这话里的意思，于是他又听见索隆不紧不慢地说，“还需要我接着说吗。”

“不……”男人顺着墙坐到地上，腰伤禁不起这样的用力狠狠刺痛着，眼神逐渐变得空洞，“不…不……”

“不什么？”索隆蹲下来，捏着他的下巴强迫看向自己，喝了口酒，将剩余的尽数倒在男人头上，“是你，你知道的吧，是因为你。”

“对不起……对不起……”眼睛被酒精刺得火辣，却倔强地努力睁开。索隆并不感激他的注目，反而是更加轻狂地笑起来，“你早就知道了吧，我的过去。嗯？”

无力辩解，只是摇头，这反应惹来索隆仅剩那只红色眼睛的不满，抓起他的头发，“你知道吗，这几天我是怎么过来的。”

不想去想，不敢去想。山治试图逃离男人然而徒劳，他一动不能动，只能静静等待魔鬼的审判。

“是你啊，是你逼得她把所有还给了我。”索隆凑过来伸出舌头舔舐他眼皮上残留的酒精，如冬夜凌冽的风般的气息喷吐在皮肤上让人颤栗，“也是你啊，唤醒了我的兽性。”  
什么兽性。

山治下意识地蜷缩起身体，近在眼前的男人陌生得如同从未谋面，往日绝望而又悲凉的眼睛现今完美地混杂了独属于娜美那份渴望吃人的挣扎。

这才是真正的危险，山治想。逃离的欲望愈加浓烈，奈何这像是场困兽之斗，他很清楚此刻的索隆已然不是昏迷前那个懦弱的索隆，如果敢怎样，大约只有死路一条。

 

果然，索隆没有要放过他的意思，舌尖滑过眼睫毛来到嘴角，微微张口用牙齿轻咬，话语也变得模糊不清，“是你，给了她给了我希望，但是，”话锋一转，揪着头发的手将脑袋狠狠向后砸向墙面，索隆终于脱下虚伪的面具，摆出符合魔鬼身份的狰狞，“也是你！偏要探求我的过去！怎么，我很脏是吗，怎么，我很恶心是吗，还是我这样不明不白的人渣配不上你？嗯？你很想知道是吧，好啊，我今天就让你知道。”

山治感觉身体变轻，想要骂什么脏话来缓解疼痛和不安，但某些两人缠绵悱恻的画面也偏在此刻跳出来阻挠，他更加怀疑起他和索隆的关系到底应该用什么来定义，自己又是否真真正正地爱着他，他爱的到底是什么，是享受拯救别人成全自己救世主身份的快感，还是居高临下以过来人身份蔑视地狱之子的骄傲。如果索隆一改往日懦弱而又依赖他的癖性，如果索隆变得可以离开他，如果，他们这共生体之间的脐带被剪断，他该何去何从。

就在思绪胡乱迸发的时候，变轻的身体又变重了，后背砸到床头柜上，打翻一杯冷水，棉质的裤子被浸湿，给皮肤带来冰凉的触感，一如面前的索隆。

顺着柜子又跌下来，他感觉自己像个可悲的玩偶被主人随意肆虐，真是讽刺，山治想，往日这个玩偶的角色大都是索隆在扮演。

“让我告诉你吧，我和你的人生，根本不是一个级别，明白吗。”索隆蹲下来，戏谴地笑着，“你以为什么轮奸什么强奸就是——”

“我没有！发誓，我没有！”山治大声地喊着打断索隆的话，害怕和紧张的情绪忍无可忍地经由喉咙爆发，然而吼完了之后却又后悔，抬手捂住了脸，“对不起……我不想吼的……但是，我真的没有……我从来没有认为那种事情就能击垮你……”  
索隆仰头大笑，左眼的伤疤跟着颤抖，表情太过夸张，让尚未完全愈合的它裂开些许，渗了点细小的血珠，不在意地用大拇指抹去，舔舐指腹，味蕾尽情享受甜腻的腥味。

“怎么，还在以为你了解我？”停下笑，嘲讽地盯着山治，“还在以为你所谓弑母的秘密就能打动我？我问你，”索隆站起身来，声音变得冷漠，“见过吃人的野兽，还会回去吃素吗？”

 

 

３９.

有些事情，山治在此以后才明白，比如，如果说浓情如酒，那这酒也一定是剧毒无比杀人于无形。他之于索隆，索隆之于他，皆是如此。

二十多年前某个边境小镇，看似和煦温暖的背后却有着不为人知的黑暗。在一座别致的独栋小院背后，花园的土地通向一条幽暗的甬道，甬道尽头，是圣经中地狱的所在。

索隆一开始是信神的，毕竟父亲教导，人的一生多半是由无数的罪恶堆砌，然而上帝是宽容仁慈的，身陷囹圄之时只要你虔诚地祈祷，他不会对苦难视而不见。

于是父亲染上绝症的时候，他祈祷了。深夜里无数次祷告，甚至忏悔孩童无伤大雅的恶作剧。

可是当温德尔出现在父亲墓碑前，当古伊娜用来挥舞木剑的手臂被挂上弯钩，当少女们在炖锅中尖叫，索隆知道，神背弃了他的信任。

如果上帝希望他成为犹大，那干脆，一做到底好了，死后终究是要抵达地狱不是吗。

所爱的剑术被用作分尸工具，坚韧被用作杀人如麻。好胜的心偏离少年原本热血的梦想，朝着杀往地狱的路奔驰而去，想不断挑战神的忍耐力，看他哪天才会对自己进行流肠的处罚*。

过度放纵邪念的结局就是自己都开始厌恶自己。

于是某年秋天，借着地下室没关好的顶门的缝隙，他看见那颗橘子树下明媚的少女，她为他披荆斩棘冲出困兽的牢笼，从此他们并蒂而生。

娜美后来说，“既然这么痛苦，去死好啦。”

孤儿院的浴室里用偷来的餐刀缓缓划开胸口，常年用剑即使是餐刀也能用出锋利的锐度，于是血流满地。

可是他没能死成，反而在醒来之后，忘记了所有。

索隆只记得，有人告诉过他，不管生命有多绝望，一定要等，偌大的世界里总会有人举着温暖的火把靠近将你燃烧。  
等啊等，等啊等，等来了一个叫做山治的医生。

他确实如此温柔而又强大，正如自己所期许的样子，像天使挥着纯洁的翅膀降临在人世间，落在索隆身旁，用羽翼团团包裹住他，理所当然，也毫无意识地把自己的人生完全交给了他。

然而，温暖的羽翼随着时间流逝逐渐稀薄，它们变得不再柔软，像一根根白色的毒针扎入毛孔，刺痛血管，名为爱情的毒素蔓延开来，激起嫉妒因子，让“三个人”开始争夺天使的恩赐。

事情原本没那么糟糕的。

可是它还是变了味道。

谁让爱情如此琢磨不透，若即若离，又只会徒增苦痛。

不求回报的温柔又何尝不是杀人的刀，施舍爱意的人哪会懂得无法去爱的悲哀，在黑夜里站久了，就算沐浴阳光也犹如寒冬。

荒诞的诡梦注定有清醒的某天，沉睡的魔鬼终究是挣脱了锁链重现在这世上，将他最残忍暴戾血腥的面庞赤裸裸地剥开来展现给天使，毫不掩饰对于杀戮的渴望和吃人的向往。  
于是，索隆现在站在山治面前，冷静地述说，仿佛说着别人的故事，甚至表示着对于曾经懦弱的不屑。他们沉默地看着对方，像是企图看穿皮骨，找到真实的灵魂。而索隆在等，他在等男人失望的笑，绝望的嘶吼以及溃不成军的信念最终崩塌。

他已经想好了，到那时，他会跟这人放肆地做爱，做到几近死亡，然后在高潮中捏住他的气管直到看着他海蓝的眼睛失去生命的色彩变得晦暗。

这样就不用担心了，这样面前的男人就会永远属于他了。  
毕竟一个生命能够完全臣服于魔鬼的方式，就是死亡啊。  
*圣经中犹大的死相

４０.

“说完了是吗。”山治拉开床头柜的抽屉，颤颤巍巍地拿出一包烟和打火机。点燃烟卷，呼出烟气让它随意飘散，尼古丁安抚空白的大脑，带来满足，同时让他逐渐恢复理智，冷笑出声，“你他妈真是个混蛋，索隆。”

没去管那人此刻的表情，山治疲倦地在床沿坐下，将烟灰掸落于地板上，“你他妈真鸡巴是个彻头彻尾的傻逼。”他从未一口气对着索隆说出这么多的脏话，奇怪地有种报复的快感，“我也真他妈是个贱人。”

山治骂完闷哼了几声，失望地看着那些零散的烟灰，夹着烟的手指扶在膝盖上用力捏着，企图分散腰部的疼痛。而索隆的五官逐渐扭曲起来，甚至有些难堪——山治的反应在他意料之外，魔鬼失去了行动的标准，一时之间大脑无法处理。

于是他又听见山治说：“索隆，呵，你的意思是，我是压死你的最后一根稻草，是吗。”没等他回答，山治接着说，“等于，我他妈努力这么久，错了是吗。为什么要深挖你的过去，为什么要揭开你的伤疤？”右手揉着自己的脸，又顺着耳垂一直滑到后劲不停地摸着，“我他妈是为了什么？难道是为了让自己变成现在这样吗！”

山治又站起身来，似乎此刻的愤怒已经掩盖了身体的任何不适，烟卷在手心熄灭，留下烧焦皮肤难闻的气味，他一步步逼近索隆，那人却也无动于衷，毫不惧怕，甚至面不改色，冷漠如同一尊雕像。

“对啊，为什么，我也想问问我自己，到底是为了什么？是为了医生的什么职业道德，呵，说出来我自己都觉得恶心，我知道我没那么伟大，是为了满足好奇心，得了吧，索隆，我为什么偏要听那些可怕的故事给自己找不痛快。还是你觉得我是为了看你的笑话？嗯？现在到底是谁在看谁的笑话？那索隆，你他妈告诉我，我是为了什么？”

索隆被他一连串的为什么轰炸，竟然无法作答，慌神了一会儿往后退好几步，在撞到窗户前骤然停下，又摆出不屑的表情，压低了嗓音，“为了什么？那我呢？我他妈又凭什么要成为这一切的牺牲品？嗯？你摆出那副救世主的姿态在给谁看？”

“救世主……”山治听着这番话有些失神落魄，“你见过这么没用的救世主？连爱人都无法拯救的救世主？我他妈现在就是个失败者，彻头彻尾的失败者。别用那种眼神看我，想杀了我？来吧，杀了我好了，反正这条命早就悬在半空中，早晚有一天会重重地摔下来落得个粉身碎骨。那你呢？索隆，你又是为了什么？”

“不为了什么，只是为了报复而已。”

索隆直白而简单地回答着，垂在身体两侧的手握成了拳头蠢蠢欲动，随时有要将人的脑浆揍出来的冲动。

“报复……”山治喃喃地重复他的话语，又坐回床沿点燃了一支烟，“是，你有足够的理由报复……既然如此，现在就杀了我吧，如果这样能让你好受些。”他抬眸盯着那个男人，心脏的痛疼此刻已经超越了能够承受的极限，山治不知道是过度悲哀的缘故还是本能对于死亡的害怕，然而他仍旧逞强地盯着索隆，一动不动，只是嘴皮轻微摩擦，发出绝望的请求，“死前，让我抽完这根烟，如何。”

然而索隆没能等到烟灭，他倏地扑上来将人钳制在身下，烟卷的火星在脚底捻熄。双手死死卡住山治的喉咙毫不留情，目露凶光，就算一只眼睛也足够渗人。山治没有挣扎，甚至尽力管理着五官企图摆出个笑，只是在接近窒息的情况下，逐渐灰白的脸显得更加难看而可悲。

在眼白开始翻腾的那一刻，索隆终于放开了他，最后认输般逃离这个房间，在重重摔上门的瞬间嘶哑着说：“我他妈，果然是个懦夫。”

山治摊开双手，闭上眼睛，任由某些咸咸的液体横流。不是因为那人刚才几乎差点真的杀死自己，也不是因为那人无情而又疯狂的魔鬼模样，更不是因为自怨自艾命运多舛。

他此刻的悲伤，只是因为两人之间共生的脐带，在今晚，似乎终于是被残忍地剪断，还留下一滩恶心的血渍散发出绝望的气味。

 

 

 

 

４１.　

索隆像是饥饿到极点的野兽，拖着疲惫的身心游荡在凌晨五点的街头。冬天的太阳没那么早就降临人世，躲在地平线的某一处，静静观看黑暗里的喜怒哀乐。

左眼很痛，大概是有些发炎，也或是被拉开了更大的口子，从舌头尝到嘴角的血腥推断，应该是后者的缘故。

不过，这对他来说根本不算什么。茫无目的地走着，天空开始飘散细小的雪花，落到地上被沉重的脚步踩碎，结晶体融化开来打湿水泥，留下乌黑的痕迹。

不应该这么难受的，索隆想。他是个魔鬼，是个野兽，是个杀人狂，如果现在有什么人兀自不识趣地出现在他眼前那一定会落得个身首异处的下场。是的，现在他就想杀人，想要活生生将人揍出脑浆，挖出眼珠子塞进嘴里，撕开皮肤观赏血淋淋的筋骨，掰出一节节骨头喂狗。或是趁人活着的时候就掏出肠子来，再用那软粘的玩意儿勒住脖子，欣赏死不瞑目的挣扎。

而现在，某栋房子里就有这么一个男人，甘愿去死，他却无法下手。

大概，他们都是傻逼。索隆兀自冷笑起来，却不知到是在嘲讽谁。

他以为留下来没有错，还以为努力配合过山治就会懂那段往事的不堪。治好他，真的有这么重要吗，难道那人宁愿把他变成魔鬼也不愿他保持原样？

今夜的争吵并非空穴来风，现在的索隆或许可以说三个人格的集合体，糅杂了三个灵魂里最悲观的部分。假装坚强地继续走着，落在鼻尖的雪花借着路灯反射微光，却怎么都觉得那是在嘲讽自己，烦躁地抹去，被拉长的影子让人更显孤单。有时候索隆觉得奇怪，明明这个世界如此熙熙攘攘，为何他和山治却偏偏如同幽灵般存活。大抵是累了，也大抵是跟无聊的死物怄气实在可笑，停下脚步靠着某户人家门前的大树，朝着来时的方向看去，有一瞬间竟然期许能够看见某个熟悉的身影。

心如刀割。  
这是不得不承认的感受。

他也清楚地知道要如何才能缓解这疼痛。闭上眼睛幻想某人沧桑的背影，鼻尖耸动企图嗅到一丝烟味，再不济，他双手环抱在胸前，试图填满胸腔莫名的空虚。

然而，都是徒劳。

有时候人越想要逃，越是躲不掉。是，他承认，他是个懦夫。

山治也是，他们都配不上傻逼那个词，只配得上懦夫。

长叹一声，没穿外套的他在意识回笼之后，终于开始感受到寒意，瑟瑟发抖地蹲下去抱紧自己，后背不停地蹭着树干企图获得一丝热度，然而最终只是感觉后背生疼，好在索隆是喜欢疼痛的，疼痛很多时候能够分散人的各种感官。口中呼出白气，温度随着降雪量的增加而骤减，周围的地面开始泛白，唯独他蹲着的这一块儿地保留着原本的模样。

太冷了，实在是太冷了。索隆几乎能感觉到左眼伤口上的血迹在被冻僵。绿色的头发此刻成了冬夜里唯一象征生机的颜色。好生讽刺，索隆想，明明他本人就是个象征死亡的玩意儿。

说不后悔，那是假的。可是困惑索隆的是，他在后悔什么。是跟山治的相遇，是太过依赖，还是无法承受的温柔？而他深深讨厌着那人素日示弱的模样，好似自己是个瓷娃娃一碰就碎，他更宁愿山治会像今晚一样暴躁。可他又矛盾，深切地渴望着能被人珍视，能与人相爱，能给予某些自己无法给予的东西。

连续几天没有吃东西只有喝酒让他此刻全身发软，胃部也抽痛得难受。加上思绪多得快要挤爆大脑，索隆觉得自己大概，今晚，就要死在这里了，死在一颗茁壮的，落光了叶子的，干枯的树下，或许尸体还会被大雪严密地覆盖，山治要等许久之后的春天才能发现。

可是他不甘心啊，索隆仰头看着漫天大雪，张嘴接着冰冷的雪花，用舌头的温度将它们融化。

故事不应该是这样完结的，他没有愚蠢到企图最后的结语是“他们从前幸福快乐地在一起了”这样的圆满，但也想不出两人之间该用什么样的方式画上句号。

混混沌沌之间，意识发散，眼神开始模糊，索隆很清楚自己已经到了极限。喟叹着把头埋进膝盖之间，在昏睡过去之前却隐约捕捉到靴子踩在雪地上发出的吱呀声。

混混沌沌之间，意识发散，眼神开始模糊，索隆很清楚自己已经到了极限。喟叹着把头埋进膝盖之间，在昏睡过去之前却隐约捕捉到靴子踩在雪地上发出的吱呀声。

还来不及去看，就明确闻到一丝烟草味，于是倏地安心下来，紧接着就听见那人说：

“回家吧。”


	2. 结局一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＤＥ／致郁／作者不负责任的结局

４１.　

厚重的外套砸下来，抬头看见那人仰着抽烟的模样，一条细细的灰烟随着火星闪烁歪歪扭扭地飘摇在风雪中最后包裹着雪花消失。山治站得很近，却始终没有低下头来，只是将长腿竖着，黑色的羽绒服很臃肿，遮盖了那具消瘦的身躯，没有夹烟的左手插在裤兜里，索隆注意到它在颤抖。

“别闹了。走吧。”

山治扔掉烟蒂，它瞬间被打湿变得奄奄一息，男人却固执地用脚尖不断碾碎，直到剩余的一点棕色烟草从白色的烟纸中挤出散落。他低头瞥了眼索隆，准确来说是在看那粉碎的烟蒂，只是在用余光打量，然后又说：

“找你找了很久，腰很痛。”

索隆眯着眼睛安静好一阵，不是他不想动也不是不想说话，只是骨头似乎都已经冻住。

最后山治认输，费力地蹲下身来把那件外套帮索隆披好，拍去头顶的雪，用不算暖和的双手捧起索隆的双手不断揉搓，大概是腰痛的缘故，卷曲的眉头拧得很紧，索隆甚至能够看见额头的青筋。

男人对着他们的手哈了口气，“冷得没法儿说话了？”

愣愣地点头又摇头，索隆感觉体温逐渐回升了点，随即就躲开了些，自己扶着树站起身来，“……还想死？”

山治看着他笑出声，摸出烟来又点燃了抽着，才回答，“早就死了。”

冷哼一声，叹了口气，索隆垂眸，右手揪着山治的后衣领将他拎起来，“站不起来是吧。”

不动声色地退开几步，山治把嘴里的烟拿下来，转过身去朝着逐渐泛白的天迈开步子，“回家吧。”

身体不受控制地跟上他的脚步，索隆裹紧外套低着头，膝盖隐隐作痛，大腿也在发麻，过低的体温几乎要夺走他的意识，想要伸手抓住近在眼前的背影，可惜那过于肃穆的男人此刻却散发出一种容不得人侵犯的气质。

的确像是天使，索隆想，不过是堕落的天使。他们两个现今，都是一路货色。

回到家里，暖气扑面而来，甚至让人适应不及。脱下沾满白雪的外套就砸进沙发里，过度消耗身体好几日，精神也临近崩溃的边缘，索隆觉得现在最好不要说话，否则结果一定是比数个小时前还要糟糕。

合眼睡去，顾不得那个男人在干什么。然而朦胧间却听见小心翼翼的脚步声，在彻底睡过去之前，他感觉有毛茸茸的东西盖到了身上，翻了个身咂咂嘴，蜷缩起身子，膝盖露出沙发，索隆没再有别的思绪，只是做了个冗长的梦。

梦里金发男人在他身下扭曲了五官，双手挥舞着在挣扎，脸色灰白如同死人，最后他安静了下来，索隆看见自己狰狞着笑颜满意地站起身来踢了男人几脚，确认他无动于衷之后撕开他的衣服，疯狂抚摸每一寸肌肤。洁白的肤色让人着迷，尤其是在没有生气之后，冰冷的触感刺激指腹，如若不是那嘴角无法再挂起笑颜，大概可以称为完美。

索隆满意地在梦中笑起来，笑着笑着又开始流泪，像是个试图取悦观众的小丑，奈何这场演出中唯一的观众就是自己。

这一定要是梦，索隆想，这一定要是梦。

 

４２.　

特劳法尔加罗捏着手机，屏幕显示正在拨通某个男人的电话，这不是他打过去的第一通，但是仍旧和以往的结局一样，只会传来陌生女人抱歉的声音。

他想给老爷子打给电话，犹豫许久还是没能去做。烦躁地起身来回在办公室里踱着步，捏着手机的右手不曾放松，生怕哪一个瞬间就会错过山治的回音。

一个月前，就在圣诞前夕，山治发来短信，说一切安好毋庸担心。

从那以后，再无消息。

而更加奇怪的是，有警察找上了门来，约定的会面就在今天。

很快门被敲响，随意地说了声“进”，坐回桌子后假装镇定，而后门被人推开，他看见一个红发男人礼貌地伸出手来，握手，坐下，在裤腿擦去手心的虚汗，摆出职业性微笑，“你好，香克斯警官。”

“你好。”男人说着亮出警官证来，匆匆扫了一眼，罗点点头，“不知道您在电话里说找我了解案情相关，是什么意思？”

“啊，这个。说起来还很复杂。”香克斯捋了捋额前的头发，十指交错着放在桌上，颇为反客为主的意味，“不知道您是否认识文斯莫克山治。”

拧起眉头思索了几秒，随即冷笑了一声，“警官，你看我们开门见山如何？”

香克斯挑眉，“高学历的家伙就是聪明啊，既然如此我就直说了。”他顿了顿，“我们现在怀疑您的发小文斯莫克山治涉嫌一起凶杀案，但是无法联络到本人，还希望您能给出点线索。”

罗没有马上回答他的问题，而是向后靠在椅背上，轻声问道：“您这么直接，就不怕我回头就告诉他，让他跑路？”  
“哦？”香克斯提高了音调，“这么说来，您承认他确实跟凶杀案有关。”

“警官，您这样曲解我的意思可就无聊了。”特劳法尔加摇摇头，“我只是在善意地提醒您而已。”

“是，您说的是。抱歉。”香克斯微微颔首，从怀里掏出个小笔记本和钢笔，又正色道：“您最近见过他吗？”

“没有。”

“最后一次见面是在什么时候。”

罗想起在医院门口的告别，脸色稍稍沉了些，“四个月前。”

“那最近有通话吗？”

“没有。”

罗回答到这里深深叹了口气，“如果你们能联系上他，请务必告诉我，毕竟我也很着急。”

香克斯轻笑出声，“看您的样子，好像并不关心这起凶杀案？”

“当然关心。”罗不置可否地说道：“不过我很清楚你们一个字也不会说不是吗。而且现在我越帮他辩解越像他有问题。不过我倒是可以明确地告诉你，香克斯警官，”用指关节叩了叩桌面，“我可以肯定他没有杀人。”

“可以跟我说说您的理由？”香克斯没有着急反驳，反而一副对于文斯莫克山治的故事极为感兴趣的样子。

罗自然明白他的来意并非单纯地询问山治的去向，他站起身来踱步到窗边，“他是我见过最愚蠢的人。”看见香克斯不解的表情，又接着说，“因为他太过温柔。因为没能在母亲生前尽孝，所以就对所有的女人好，因为母亲有精神病，所以又当了心理医生，立志治好所有的病人，你看，这样的人，怎么可能会去杀人？”

“唔……有道理。”香克斯在笔记本上簌簌地写着，抬起头来，“对了，刚才听您说，似乎您和他也已经很久没有取得联系了是吗。”

无法否认地点头，于是香克斯又问：“那在最后一次联系是什么时候？”

“……一个月前。”

“一个月前……”香克斯喃喃着托腮思考了一会儿，“那您知道他一个月前身在那里？”

“不知道。”干脆地回答着，面前的警官显然不信，然而在两人对视许久之后，香克斯知道他并没有撒谎，只好继续问道，“那您发现他最近有什么异常吗？”

有，当然有。

不过特劳法尔加不可能说出来，山治失联的事情已然让人担忧，再加上之前种种迹象，他不得不去考虑这场凶杀案在其中扮演的角色。

“没有。只是说要去旅游散心。”

“散心？为什么突然散心？心情很差吗？”

特劳法尔加愣了几秒，随即放松神情，“是的，我们小聚了一次，大概是提到了他过世的母亲，所以想起往事。”顿了顿，又补上一句，“我想这情有可原。”

“的确。”香克斯并不否认，还想再开口说点什么的时候却被罗给打断，“警官，这么说起来，我倒是应该报个案，你看，他这算是失踪了吧。”

“医生，”香克斯眯着眼睛笑起来，“您这算是将我一军啊？”

“哪里敢。”罗也跟着笑起来，“如果没什么问题的话，我想，我要继续工作了。”

香克斯自知无法再问出更多的东西，跟面前的医生干脆地道别。

走出医院大门坐进车里，看着笔记本上的记录，思索一阵，摸出电话来打给弗兰奇。

“准备准备，提审那个公寓管理员，我马上回局里。”

 

 

４３.　

流浪汉分尸案一直没有什么进展，直到香克斯几天前在无聊翻阅九月的报警记录企图找到一丝丝蛛丝马迹的时候，发现九月三号凌晨一个来自某公寓管理员的报警记录，当事人声称在值班的时候看见监控里有个全身是血的男人，随后却在第二天重案组来询问的时候撤回了前言，说是什么睡迷糊了，是场梦。

重案组同事也查看了当晚的录像，然而恰巧的是，九月三号的录像带偏偏坏了。

香克斯当机立断决定排查公寓里的所有住户，最后一一筛选谈话之后所有人几乎都有不在场证明或是实在和案件无法关联，只能锁定在三个人身上，而他们之间，只有那个叫做文斯莫克山治的男人是符合凶手高学历的身份。

然而这个人的背景似乎十分神秘，除了工作记录以及家庭成员等基本资料，其余一概不知，名下的财产除了临海公寓也别无其他，银行能查到的记录也不过是用来经营诊疗所的卡——现今正在一位曾经雇佣过的助手手里。而他唯一的亲人文斯莫克伽治，据说常年在外旅游根本没人知道他的行踪，可以说是比儿子还诡异的存在。

“哎呀，警官先生，该说的我都说啦，你们还要问什么？”一个长鼻子如同匹诺曹的男人坐在审讯室的椅子上无奈地摊开双手，“我都说了一百遍啦，当时是个误会，误会。”

“别废话。”弗兰奇拍了下桌子，吓得对面的人一抖，“让你说你就说。”

乌索普怯怯地犹豫一阵，吞吞吐吐地又描述了一遍九月三号的情形：“那天我在监控室值班，半夜睡得模模糊糊……然后……”

香克斯就在这个时候赶了回来，他推开审讯室的门瞥了眼管理员，在弗兰奇身边坐下，善意地笑笑，“别紧张，接着说。”

点点头，乌索普咽了咽口水，“大概是前晚刚看了部恐怖片，所以看着屏幕上的人影误以为是什么魔鬼呢，就报了警……大概是……是我叙述得太荒唐，你看，这的确也很荒唐，所以当时并没人立马出警……直到第二天才有人来，但是等到第二天，我，我才反应过来，那确实是梦……是梦，我自己都觉得荒唐。”

香克斯沉默了一会儿，跟弗兰奇相互交换眼神，后者拿出手机调出一张照片，递过去，“认识吗，照片上的男人。”  
乌索普明显紧张起来，他抬手擦去额头并不存在的汗，“认，认识。”

“说说。”

“他，他是我们公寓的老住户，文斯莫克先生。平时，平时很友善的一个人。”

“还有呢。”

“还，还有，他，他，其他的我也不清楚，哦，对了，”乌索普把手机还回去，“他是个医生。”

香克斯盯着他看了一会儿，突然笑起来，“最近，文斯莫克先生还好吗。”

“好，好得很！”乌索普僵硬地跟着笑起来，“前些天我还遇见他，很精神呐——”

“撒谎！”香克斯拍着桌子站起身来，走到他身边，“这个人起码失联一个月了，你怎么可能看见他。”

“我，我……”

“实话告诉你，我们已经在他家附近蹲点了好几天，连个屁都没捉到。”香克斯绕道他身后，弯腰对着那人的耳朵轻声说，“管理员先生，我看你还是老老实实说，要知道，包庇凶手，可是会被当成共犯的哦……”

 

４４.

索隆又在喝酒。

喉结不断翻滚，勾出迷人的弧线。坐在落地窗前看着外面的万家灯火，心里涌起一阵悲哀。

“想什么呢。”熟悉的声音在背后响起，回过头去，遇上男人被放大很多倍的脸，推开了些，向后挪了挪，又灌下一口酒，“没什么。”

“不用觉得孤单。”山治坐下来，从侧面抱住他，用脑袋蹭着他的肩膀，“我在这里。”

“蠢货。”索隆骂了句，“我可是要杀了你的人。”

“要能杀了我，那天你早就杀了不是吗。”山治兀自笑出声来，又把他抱紧了些，“你身上好冷。”

“那就别抱着我。”索隆稍显厌恶地说着，放下酒瓶，眯起眼睛，“……为什么不放弃。”

“嗯？”山治好似没有听清，然而就在索隆又要开口的时候，他却立马回答道：“你为什么又不离开我？”

“谁知道呢。”索隆冷笑出声，“大概是想报复。”

“报复什么？”

索隆没有答话，拿起酒瓶来。男人识趣地闭了嘴，只是用柔软的金发扫过他的脸颊，然后在他耳边呢喃一些模糊的话语，唇齿的缝隙溜出温热的气打湿耳垂和脖颈。扭过头去，立马被吻住。呼吸变得急促，索隆任由他在口腔里索取，舌尖滑过上颚，与另一个柔软纠缠，酒味和烟味混杂出独特的性感。

自然地褪去对方的衣物，他们交缠在一起，恬不知耻地在窗前做爱，索隆被他抱起来摁在玻璃上操着，背部冰凉的触感让人更加兴奋，低头咬住山治的肩膀，直到舌尖尝出血腥才放开来，艳红的嘴唇游离到山治的脸颊上，最后来到那人的眼睛边，伸出舌头来舔舐那独特的眉毛，索隆低声说：

“别怪我……”

回应他的是更加疯狂的抽插。两个男人忘情地呻吟着，索隆被干到最后几乎无法再射出更多的精液。摊在地板上，相互拥抱取暖，他这才听见那人说：

“没关系。毕竟我们注定要互相折磨到生命的尽头。”

索隆笑了，看来眼前的男人很清楚，他口中所说的报复，意欲为何。

就这么窝在地上睡去。索隆又做了个冗长的梦。

梦里山治递过来三枚耳钉，亲手将它们挂在左耳耳垂上，然后那修长的手指来回抚摸他消失的左眼和眉骨延伸到脸颊的伤疤。

“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”

他在梦里坦然地说着，随后落入一个并不柔软的怀抱，放下尊严尽情享受。然而很快却又听见那人说：

“那为什么要杀了我。”

惊恐地抬头，索隆看见一张满是血的脸，只有那蓝色的眼睛没被遮盖，慌乱地试图躲开，却又发现自己手上也沾满了血。

“看着我啊，索隆。”山治一步步逼近，索隆看见他的肠子从肚子里流出来，更多的血从四面八方涌来几乎快要将他淹没，索隆开始嘶吼，那人却扑上来，挖出自己的眼睛塞进他嘴里。

“喜欢的话，送你好了。”

溺水的感觉。那些血液进入肺里，撕心裂肺的痛席卷而来，索隆抬手想要挣扎，却别人钳制住，山治早已经不是山治，变成恶魔般的恐怖存在，死死卡着他的脖子往血海里压着。

意识模糊，呼吸快要停止。

这一定是梦，索隆想，他们明明此刻就在那栋孤僻的房子中相拥。

那个男人怎么可能会死呢，他还没有完成要治好自己的承诺。

 

４５.

什么是梦，什么是现实。

索隆最近越来越无法分清。

明明上一秒男人还在和他交欢，下一秒就消失了踪影，他以为是梦，慌忙地捶着脑袋试图清醒，再睁开眼睛，却发现那人就在身侧抱着他安静地呼吸。

真是可怕的感觉，索隆想，原来失去一个人是如此可怕的感觉。任性地钻进山治怀里贪婪地汲取烟草味，似乎那是唯一证明他真实存在的证据。

他们之间突然变得简单，安然地存活着。索隆倏地没了怨念，甚至不去想他们之间是否会有结局。特别是在深夜荒诞地挣扎时，沉默的拥抱就可以完全抚慰。

不再去谈爱与不爱的话题。索隆在那天和他争吵之后明白一个事情——他们谁也没法儿离开谁，甚至是比曾经和娜美的并蒂而生还要紧密的关系。

山治怎么说来着，对，被脐带连接的共生体，他们在这段关系中互相汲取养分才有可能继续生命。

爱吗……大概吧。索隆不确定地回答着自己。

他回想起某个冬夜里和那人抵着额头点燃一支烟，而后听见他说：  
“我的温柔并非随便给予任何人。”

大概，是在那个瞬间沦陷了。索隆闭上眼睛，有些酸涩。  
你看，施舍温柔的人从来没有想过，被施舍的人会不会心痛。

有时候越对一个人纵容，就越是让另一个人卑微。

这世上温柔善良的人不少，一路走走停停也不是没遇过心怀善意的接纳者，只是，但凡露出些许和常人不同，他们立马敬而远之。只有身边的这个傻逼，不仅擅自闯入他的生活，还擅自说着大话，又擅自夺走他的信任，夺走他的全部。所以，又真的该去责怪山治不要命地挖掘过去吗。失去理智的时候想不清，可在这逐渐平淡的日子里，时间把一切都带走。索隆逐渐清晰——如果获得那份温柔的代价就是无尽的噩梦，那，他认了。说实话，索隆已经受够了孤独，受够了白眼。哪怕这份温柔太过刺痛，他也想要抓紧。

牢牢抓紧，攥在手心。

魔鬼怎么可能忍受自己的懦弱和卑微呢，魔鬼需要的是绝对的存在，需要的是绝对的拥有。魔鬼也需要没有人知道他残酷的存在。

所以现在，他转过身去，爬上男人的身体，捧起他的脸来。

你会消失吗。  
不会。

你怎么确定。  
因为我爱你。  
这不够。

索隆笑起来，俯下身去，在他眼睛落下个吻。

要怎么样你才会完全属于我。  
我现在就是你的。  
不，现在不够。  
那你要多久。

索隆没有着急答话。只是缓缓将手移到脖颈处。

我被人抛下太多次了。  
可是我不会。  
只有一种方式，能让我抓紧你。  
什么方式。  
得到你的生命。

魔鬼的气息开始在房间蔓延。索隆盯着山治茫然的脸，想将它牢牢记在心里。

那你拿去吧。

手指开始用力，借着过分皎洁的月光索隆能看见自己泛白的关节。

别怪我，我只是太害怕失去。  
不怪你，我也害怕失去。

蓝色的眼睛逐渐合上，再也没有睁开。索隆叹了口气，满意地平躺下来，牵起山治冰冷的手。

这只是梦，没关系。

他闭上眼睛，笑着睡去。

 

４６.

雪开始融化，天又下起雨，像无止境的梦来了又走。这房子却隔绝于世，安静得如同身处宇宙。

健壮的男人站在庭院中挥刀舞剑，雨水和汗水混合在一起，沿着额角落下，索隆光着上身，早些日子疲软的肌肉正在慢慢恢复该有的形状。

吃饭了。

他听见身后有人开门的声音，停下动作，头上多了一条毛巾，有人轻柔地摸过绿色的短发。扔下手里的东西跟着某个背影走进去，在餐桌旁坐下。

家里没酒了，该买了。  
哦。

索隆点点头，夹一口食物送进嘴里，挑眉笑笑。

我喜欢这个味道。

男人欣慰地喟叹，而后指了指茶几。

给你备了份礼物，吃完饭看。  
哦。

索隆愣了几秒，又吃了几口食物，抬头看着山治。  
为什么突然送礼物？  
不知道。

山治很干脆地回答着，眼睛眯成了一条缝，又接着说：

准备了很久，今天才拿出来。

索隆嗤笑一声，放下餐具向后靠在椅背上，双手环抱。

是什么。  
你去看不就知道了。

犹豫了几秒，索隆摆摆手，别过头去看着餐厅那边的窗户。

吃完饭一起除草吧。  
雨还没停。  
有什么关系。

山治认输，站起身来将碗筷收拾好，拧开水龙头，让热水哗哗地淌着，倒是和外面的雨声交杂在一起，让人分不清。很快他洗完了，把湿漉漉的双手随意地在衣服上蹭了蹭。

走吧。  
除草工具在哪里。  
仓库。

山治指了指楼梯那边，索隆跟着看过去，男人从楼梯间拿出了一个耙子和一个铁锹。索隆把铁锹接过来。他们到了院子里，雨还在下。他听见山治叹了口气。

这样会感冒的吧。  
呵，只有你这样的才会。  
唔，也是。

山治的眼睫毛被打湿后垂下来，遮了些许眼睛，索隆看见他将刘海捋到后面，露出一对儿卷曲的眉毛，笑了。

真他妈丑。  
嘁。

山治没有回嘴，只是用耙子开始锄地。雨丝毫没有停下来的意思，反而越下越大，最后竟掩盖了他们呼哧呼哧的声音，索隆想说些什么的时候，话语也全都消失在雨中，干脆放弃了，认真地用铁铲挖着地，直到莫名挖出一个坑来，他才停下，愣愣地扶着铁铲喘着大气。山治凑过来，笑眯眯的样子。

挖坑干什么，我们是除草。  
不知道。

索隆抹了把脸，眼睛却因为进了水依旧看不清东西。然后山治扔掉了耙子，用自己的手揉着他的眼睛。

笨蛋啊。

视线逐渐清晰，眼前的面庞却依旧模糊。他想抬手去抚摸山治的脸，却迟迟没有勇气。男人似乎是看出他的心思，主动拉着他的手放到自己脸上。

犹豫什么。

摇摇头，索隆此刻不想说话。山治干脆和他抱着，然后轻声在他耳边说：

你什么时候知道的。  
我不知道。

山治叹息着吻上他的耳垂，三枚耳坠叮当作响，配合着雨声倒是很悦耳。

什么时候戴上的。  
不知道。

索隆呆滞地看着空气中某一点，企图捕捉到一个雨滴，渴望它能够停滞在那里永远不要落下。  
我不怪你。

又是这样的话语。索隆有些不耐烦，但仍旧抬手摸上山治的背，很冰。

闭嘴吧白痴。  
好。

他们沉默地站在大雨里，风来不动，雁过无声，短短几分钟，却像是一个世纪般长久。

索隆，很痛苦吗。

把脸埋进那人的颈窝，点点头，回答道：

我的火把熄灭了。

山治把他抱紧了些，湿哒哒的发丝不断蹭着那三枚耳坠。  
没有，你看，我还在这。

清脆的金属碰撞声。索隆无奈地笑了，在山治看不见的地方。

后悔遇见我吗。  
后悔。  
哦，我也是。

山治也在他看不见的地方笑起来。他们像两个傻子。

雨要停了。  
是吗。

松开对方。索隆看着那张兀自变得有些苍老的脸，却仿佛看见一整个世界。他确实后悔，索隆想，后悔用这样的方式相遇，最后用这样的方式结束。

想好了吗。  
他听见山治问。没有回答，索隆只是不断地点着头。

那，回家吧。

山治说出这句话的时候，雨停了。

孤僻的庭院中突然有了一声闷响，有个男人重重地倒在泥泞的坑中，砸在另一个男人身上。

然后，索隆的耳坠发出了在人世间的最后一次相互摩擦的悦耳声。

山治说，那是回家的号角。

 

４７.　

特劳法尔加做了个梦。梦里文斯莫克山治和自己都变回了十六岁的模样，他们坐在公园里的秋千上，有一搭没一搭地聊天，吃着山治做的梅干饭团。

他把梅干愤愤地吐出来，抱怨那人的恶作剧，山治笑嘻嘻没有答话。

“我要走了，罗。”  
“你要去哪。”  
“妈的，当然是回家。”

罗又咬了一口饭团，却发现一些面包干，干脆把剩余的饭团砸回便当盒里。

“混蛋。”  
“浪费食物，可耻。”

山治抢过便当盒，把剩下的饭团塞进嘴里胡乱嚼了几下就送进肚子里。他站起身来，看着罗说：

“嘿，你他妈不会难过吧。”  
“难过个屁。”  
“我可是要回家了。”  
“回你的。”

罗别过头去冷哼一声。

“能认识你很高兴。”  
“傻逼。”

罗也跟着站起来，“我跟你一起回去吧。”

山治却摆摆手，而后叼起一根烟来，罗想不出它从何而来，“不，你要呆在这里。”

罗还想再说什么的时候，又听见那人接着喃喃道：“你知道的吧，一直以来我没法儿原谅自己。”

“什么？”罗有些一头雾水。

“没什么。”山治摇头，把烟夹在指缝中，“其实你猜到了吧，母亲是我杀的。”

罗怔在原地，莫名地有些心慌，连忙解释道：“我能理解，你不用……我，我从来没有因此就……”

“我知道。”山治笑起来，把便当盒交回他手里，“我回家了。”

“回家干什么。”他看着那人逐渐远去的背影，想追上去，腿却不听使唤。

山治的话语透过逐渐阴沉的空气传来，模糊而又坚定。

“谢谢你，这多年为我保留最后的自尊。”

“你他妈回来！”

梦醒了。特劳法尔加倏地从床上坐起，慌张地环顾好久，才反应过来自己在床上，床头的闹钟突然响起来，将他吓了一跳，随后反应过来，烦躁地把它摔倒地上。

勾过手机来翻开和山治的聊天记录。思衬许久，拨通香克斯的电话。

“喂，早上好。香克斯警官，我想……我有点事要跟你，跟你坦白。我……”

“你好，医生。我正要给您电话。”香克斯似乎是有些着急地打断了他的话。

特劳法尔加此刻有种想要挂断电话的冲动，第六感告诉他接下来那个警官说的话他并不想听。拿着电话的手开始颤抖，回想起刚才的梦和梦里那人决绝的背影，心脏开始疼痛，作为一名医生，他明白此刻的疼痛并非来源于心脏，只是神经作用下心肌隔膜的痉挛。

于是声音跟着颤抖起来：“别，求你别说话。”空余的手捂着脑袋垂下去，“求你，别说。”

“……很遗憾……”香克斯的声音有些嘶哑，“请您……节哀顺变。”

特劳法尔加将手机重重地摔出去，电池和机身分离开来，屏幕磕在柜脚碎裂，挣扎了几下，它终于暗下去。

香克斯在电话这头被突然刺耳的电流声击中耳膜，倏地拿远了些，听筒再靠近耳朵的时候，却只能听见一阵忙音。无奈地把手机放回桌上，他看着面前的弗兰奇：

“跟那边的分局确认了吗？还有一具尸体是谁的。”

弗兰奇皱着眉心，点点头，“还在查，不过，”他顿了一秒，“您还记得跟弗莱切教授说起凶手的时候，她提过的那个病人吗。”

“当然。”香克斯在脑海里飞速回想，很快又说，“你的意思是……”

“是的……”弗兰奇叹口气，“接下来怎么办……”

香克斯明白这话背后的意思，他重重地将自己砸回椅子里，抖着腿点燃一支烟。

“能怎么办。结案。”他呼出一口浓烟，“告诉分局那边，把这个案子交给我们。”

“还查？”

“当然。”香克斯挑眉看着他，理所应当的样子，“难道你觉得这两个案子没关系。”

“不，不是……”弗兰奇抓抓脑袋，正要再说些什么的时候，办公室冲进来一名警员，他行了个礼，慌张地说：

“头儿，有，有个知情人，说是，说是……”

“有话好好说！”

“是，是。”警员咽下口水，“说是知道您在查的那个流浪汉分尸案的内情！”

拍着桌子站起身来，香克斯感觉自己的脸部肌肉都在颤抖。

“快，带我去见他，人在哪儿。”

“警局接待室！”

 

 

４８.

路飞握着一杯红茶，盯着上下浮动的茶叶，脑袋里在回想第一次见到文斯莫克山治的情景。

“听说您是位很负责的心理医生。”  
“负责谈不上，不过是尽力而已。”  
“为素昧平生的人尽力？”  
“职业道德，路飞先生。”  
“那你能为了职业道德尽力到什么程度？”  
那时候的医生犹豫了几秒，随后把手里的烟捻熄，看着他一字一句地说：“到病人最需要的程度。”  
“哪怕他没钱？”  
“不。”山治摆摆手，哈哈大笑起来，“钱这种东西，做什么不能赚。”  
“那你能做到什么程度？”  
那人的笑脸逐渐收敛，“如果能够拯救一个人，我可以献出生命。”

现今想起来，倒有些讽刺，路飞想，他甚至有些责怪自己，如果当初没让他们相遇，是不是两人都还好好地活着。

香克斯就在这时候推门而入，路飞不慌不忙地站起身来跟他握了握手，“你好，香克斯警官。”

“你好，小子。”香克斯打量了他一会儿，“这么年轻就能成为石油大亨，可以。”

“哈哈，运气，运气。”路飞摇摇头，看着他拿出笔记本和笔来，“这就开始了吗？”

香克斯揭开笔盖，郑重地点点头。

“好吧。不过我想我要说的东西可能用不着记下来。”路飞抿了一口温热的茶水，将杯子放下，“人是文斯莫克山治杀得。”

“……就这样？”香克斯明显有些失望。路飞拍腿笑起来，“看来您是已经知道了？”

“这没什么好笑的。”警官阴沉了脸，右手开始把玩那只碳素笔。路飞连忙摇摇头，又喝了口红茶才慢慢地说，“您这里有吃的吗，我有点儿饿。”

香克斯不耐烦地摸出电话来发了个短信给弗兰奇，不一会儿一盘水果糖被扔到桌上。路飞剥开糖纸喂进去好几个，注意到面前的警官实在已经快要失去耐心才开口，“我想你们已经发现了他和索隆的尸体。我今天要来说的就是，不用查了。没有凶手。”

香克斯拧起眉头，两根眉毛几乎要碰到一起，“什么意思。”

“就是这个意思，没有凶手。”路飞摊开双手，一副理所应当。香克斯咬牙切齿，有种想要揍人的冲动，但还是忍耐下来，摸出烟来点燃，深吸了好几口镇定了，才又问道：“我希望你能跟我好好解释解释，小鬼。警察局可不是你家。”

“这，怎么解释。”路飞抓抓脑袋，想了一会儿，眯起眼睛又笑起来，“哦，我知道了，这么说吧。凶手已经死了。”

香克斯倏然起身，“你说什么？”

“死了啊。凶手就是他们两个啊。”路飞抬眼看着他，依旧一副理所应当。

“小子。”香克斯俯身越过小小的茶几抓住他的衣领，他却丝毫没有畏惧的意思，“这可是一共四条人命。你他妈给我说清楚点。”

“啧啧。”路飞不动声色地将他的手掰开往后靠着沙发靠背，“这很难解释。但我只能说，确实没有凶手，希望你们能终止调查，让我把他们的遗体带走。”  
“我凭什么相信你的话，又凭什么把尸体交给你？”

“是遗体，遗体。别说得那么冷漠，香克斯警官。”路飞看着他坐回去，又剥开一颗糖往嘴里塞，“我没有必要骗你，香克斯警官。至于遗体，你看，我完全可以通过自己的渠道带走。而且我不是想干什么，只是想好好安葬他们，让他们有个体面的葬礼。”

“呵，你今天来就是想说这个？”香克斯冷笑着，又点燃一支烟。

“好吧……既然来都来了，这样吧。”路飞十指交错在胸前，“您可以尽管提问，但是我可以选择答与不答。而且我跟你保证，”路飞往前倾身，“我不会说谎。”

“你要我如何相信你？”

“这个嘛……”托腮思衬了几秒，眨眨眼睛，“还真没办法。全凭您自己。”

香克斯咬牙犹豫了好一阵，最后重重地摊开笔记本，“你跟两个死者什么关系。”

“普通朋友。”  
“普通朋友？请详细解释。”  
“拒绝回答。”  
“……你如何得知文斯莫克是凶手？”  
“他告诉我的。”  
“他为什么要告诉你。”

路飞为难地笑笑，香克斯闷哼一声，只要往下问：“你如何得知两人死于……按照你的说法，自杀，或者是，杀死了对方。”

“直觉。”

“……你他妈是在耍我吗，小子。”香克斯这回直接摔了笔。  
路飞叹口气帮他把笔捡回来递过去，那人不肯接，只好又放到桌上，“真的是直觉，警官，我没骗你。”

“好……好。”香克斯拿起笔来，“这两起案件跟你有关吗？”

“唔……这个嘛，有，也没有。”路飞顿了顿，“我知道山治杀了人，这个算有关系。但是我不知道这一切发生的原因，这个算没关系。”

“那你怎么证明第二起案件没有凶手？”

“我跟你说了，”路飞无奈地站起身来，“直觉，警官。好了，我想没什么问题了吧，知道的我都跟您说了。”他开始朝门那边走去，“遗体……哎，如果您不同意的话，我只好越过您了。”

“站住。”香克斯看着那小子瘦弱的背影，怎么也无法相信他是个成功无比的商人，还是个十分精于周旋的商人，“……恐怕，你跟案件的关系，恐怕不止你说的那么一点吧。”

“您什么意思？”路飞扭过头来看着他，眼神变得有些不自然。

香克斯似乎是终于捕捉到他的漏洞，更加确定心中的想法，“隐藏资料的事，是你干的吧。”

“啊……这个啊。”路飞低下头去看着自己的鞋子，突然嗤笑起来，“谁知道呢。再见，警官。”他推开门，再次回过头来，“最后请求您，别管这案子了，让两个可怜的家伙，安息吧。”

 

 

４９.

二月，雪走了，雨停了，有些故事结束了。

葬礼就在山治母亲所在的坟地举行。参加的人寥寥无几，一只手都能数过来，甚至没有神父进行祷告，罗宾对那个叫做路飞的小子说，这两人都不信神。而山治的父亲还没能赶回来，不过似乎对于儿子意外身亡的事情，并不惊讶。

不惊讶的，还有特劳法尔加罗。对于他来说，这一刻在山治跟他矫情地告别时就已经开始有了预告。

他看着照片上那个绿头发的男人，他不苟言笑，红色的眼睛直愣愣地盯着前方，似乎穿过照片也能直击人心，看穿你某种最黑暗的想法。特劳法尔加兀自往后退了几步，觉得自己有点站不稳。

山治，就是为了这样的家伙死掉的吗，一个他甚至都不认识的家伙。

听罗宾说，他叫罗罗诺亚索隆，是一年半前山治开始接手治疗的病人，有严重的精神分裂症和解离性身份障碍。

听路飞说，他叫索隆，是儿时在孤儿院认识的朋友。

然后他听他们说，山治和索隆相爱了。

可是，特劳法尔加蹲下身去，把兜里的一包烟放到山治墓碑前，看着那张熟悉的笑脸，也跟着苦涩地笑起来。

你，真的只是因为爱他就去死了吗。

这世界上，就没有什么值得你留恋的吗？没人怪过你，为什么要画地为牢成为困兽。

“他太温柔了。”罗宾是这么说的，“温柔到愚蠢。”

“说得你很了解他的样子。”特劳法尔加并不服气。  
然而罗宾又说：“我是没有你了解他。但我明白一个事实，”她风轻云淡的样子此刻竟然有些无情，“是这份温柔害死了他。”

“难道温柔也有错？”

女人挑眉，“没错吗。”

特劳法尔加哑口无言。

“……他爱他吗。”  
“谁知道呢。”

路飞是这么回答的，“索隆是个没办法爱上别人的人。”  
“他只爱他自己？”

“不。”路飞果断地摇摇头，“他连自己都不爱。”

罗宾喟叹着转过身去，似乎不想再看那两座墓碑，“自己都不爱，更何况爱别人。”

特劳法尔加本想听到某个答案能让自己释怀些许，让自己骗自己山治起码是为了爱而死。然而这两人的话语彻底击碎了他最后的安慰。

“那你们说！他凭什么要死！”

没人再回答他。特劳法尔加冷笑起来，从墓前的烟盒里摸出一根烟来叼着点燃，又放回去。

“死吧。懦弱的家伙。”

“别这么说。”路飞无奈地拍拍他的肩膀，“弱者甚至无法选择死亡的方式，你看，至少他们有得选择。”

“你怎么知道他们是甘愿——”  
“因为他跟我说了。”路飞把手插回兜里，“实不相瞒，那桩流浪汉分尸案，是索隆干的，”他看着两人稍显错愕的表情，轻笑出声，“你们没想到吧。”

“不。”特劳法尔加站起身来，他想起山治莫名来到医院的那天，好像突然明白了什么，凄冷地笑起来，“我真是愚蠢。早在那时就应该想到了，那家伙，一定是找到了什么比生命更重要的东西……”

“索隆也是。”路飞耸耸肩，“不然不可能把自己剖开来……”

“……看来你知道很多。”罗宾若有若思，然而少年只是意味不明地笑笑，“是啊，知道很多，那又怎样呢。我无能为力。所以我说，他们无论是谁，都并不懦弱。”

“索隆的过去——”

“现在说这些，”路飞摆摆手，又看向索隆的墓碑，“没意义了。”

罗宾愣了几秒，随后又释然地点点头，“也是……没有意义了……”

特劳法尔加抹了把脸，企图让自己不要失态。  
现在说什么都已经没用了，他明白。  
只是怎么都想不到，山治会带着索隆回到小镇。如果他早一点能想到，是不是结局就不会这样。

你看，他倒是走得干脆了，全然不管别人是否会因此伤心。  
不过，特劳法尔加兀自笑了，这好像，是山治第一次不为别人为了自己做的决定——他现在只能假设，那家伙死得心甘情愿。

不这么假设也没办法。  
难不成还能去责怪另一个死人？

啊，死得好，死得好。特劳法尔加想。想着想着，却还是落下泪来。

这锥心的结局，会在所有人心里深深刻下个伤痕随着岁月慢慢风干，但这痛却永远会像呼吸般无法停息。

唯一能够安慰的是，最痛的两个人，已经不会再痛了。

 

５０.

风吹过初春的季节，唏嘘地慨叹相爱的人如何愚蠢，愚蠢得满身伤痕却又紧紧拥抱着死去。

它掠过大海，掠过沙滩，掠过草地，最后来到坟前，看见一只魔鬼正对天使伸出手来。

然后风声如何也盖不住他们的话语。

魔鬼说：“敢来吗，地狱。”

“有什么不敢的。”欣然拉住他的手，“没有你才是地狱。”


	3. 结局二

４２.　

“……我以为你会走得很远。”山治脱下外套，顺手拧开暖气，“迷路了吗。”

索隆用手肘抵住他的脖子将他推到墙上，“闭嘴。”

“好……”山治眯起眼睛举手投降，视线却在空中交汇，他们对峙着。当那只仅剩的眼睛愈加发红，山治认了输，无奈地笑着试图掰开脖子上的手。索隆冷哼一声，在山治碰到自己之前走开上了二楼紧紧地关上房门。

“啊……进的还是我的房间啊……”抬头看着二楼的方向，摇摇头走进客厅里点起一支烟来缓缓坐下，五官狰狞了几秒，腰部肌肉缓缓适应后才放松下来。

手机在兜里震动起来，摸出看了看。快速地打下几个字。  
“暂时别联系。一切安好，勿念。”

关机。

向后靠着，吐出几个烟圈，它们在空中慢慢扭曲最后变成诡异的模样才不甘心地消失。

明明两个人，为什么还感觉这么孤单。孤单得像已经死去，身处黑暗，看不见别人也看不见自己。

他有些爱不动了。

山治闭上酸涩的眼睛。索隆和他之间，从没有缠绵悱恻的场面，没有心贴心的对白，有的只是无止境的挣扎和折磨

这段关系里，他们到底得到了什么。

手指的烟缓慢燃烧，烟灰落在裤腿上，烫出几个难看的洞来。或许他错了，山治将烟蒂扔在地上踩灭，米黄色的地砖被蹭出一抹浓重的灰色。

办不到的承诺现在成了枷锁，可是他已经没有退路。

或许是真的错了。

他的幻想天真固执，在现实面前不堪一击——本不该如此的，明明已经被现实打败过一次了。尽管他已经努力到将他们都伤得体无完肤，却还是让时间腐蚀了初衷。他知道一切都有尽头，可是这不该是最后——难道要他们互相憎恨着死去吗。

索隆，恨他吗。

这是他最想问出口的问题，奈何却无法说出口。就算已经在心里排练万遍某个会让他崩塌的答案，他还是没有准备好接受。

曾经对自己否认过一万次这不是爱情，只是共生，可是啊，爱情这个东西经不起推敲也同样经不起否定。越是不想承认它却越是在心里翻腾挣扎直到占据所有不留余地让他喘息不能。

明明那个人是要杀了你啊。

山治对自己反复说。

他不是伟人，他也会害怕。或许说出来显得像个懦夫，可是死亡，多么沉重的词语，它代表一切的完结也代表无言的愤怒和不甘。

天大亮。光却无法透过厚重的遮光帘照进屋子，就像两人尘封的心晦暗阴沉。

山治累了，侧身倒下沉重地呼吸。

他想他需要个假期，已经无法再去面对索隆。光是看着那双眼睛就会失去力气。

爬起来上了二楼，停在房门口，欲要叩门的手指停在半空中迟迟落不下。直到耳朵捕捉到某些细小的声响，逃似得地冲下一楼，靠在玄关那里大口喘息，确认无人出现后才松弛了紧绷的身体。

突然冷笑起来，抬手捂着脸，整个人都在颤抖。

真是糟糕透了，他蹲下去，将头埋进膝盖里，懦弱地哭泣，发现自己根本没有彻底离开的勇气。

良久扶着墙壁颤颤巍巍地起身，拧开门把手，回头看了一眼依旧寂静的家，山治还是走了。

 

４３.

睡房一侧被阳光涂满，索隆却和几个酒瓶躲在阴暗的床角。  
几个孩童从窗外经过，他听见他们嬉闹的声音，清脆明亮，很是符合初春的味道，只是与他无关。

不顾胃部的抽痛灌下大半瓶酒，脑袋更加晕乎乎，脸上也泛起病态的潮红。他享受这样的感觉，酒精让现实变得像梦境，模糊又灰暗。

摇摇晃晃地下楼，漫无目的地在并不算宽敞的房子里转悠，奈何多少次都看不见某人的影子。

这是梦，索隆想。他一定是喝醉了。

靠在落地窗前，一眨眼，又到黑夜，星空洒下光芒，刺痛眼睛，穿过身体，像是要夺走他的灵魂。

在身侧摸索半天却没了酒瓶，挣扎着起身，只是单眼的视线借着酒精有些力不从心，一头栽在茶几上，额头磕出鲜红的血。用右手抹去，再放进嘴里细细品尝。

比酒还要迷醉的味道。

干脆倒在地上，血液顺着额角斜斜地流进鬓发，和绿色的头发相衬得艳丽。

这是怎么了。

付出的受伤的通通都是山治，自私的残忍的似乎只有他。是不是已经索取了太多，所以最后那人选择要安然地活——毕竟自己是如此扭曲堕落。  
　  
“恭喜啊。”索隆自言自语，“你他妈自由了。”

是谁跟他说，这世上总会有人举着温暖的火把靠近将他燃烧。山治确实曾在某些时刻点亮了他的黑暗，可是啊，人都一个样，最后仍旧离他而去，可悲的是，他找不到理由来责怪。如果可以，他想收回那句伤人的话，他想剖开心脏端出来给那人看，告诉他：

“我是爱你的啊。只是我如此肮脏。”

那些承诺就像泡沫，一霎美丽却脆弱得不堪一击。再亮眼的火光，烧到尽头也不过像是转瞬即逝的流星。

明明都知道的，为什么还没看破，相信上帝没有抛弃自己。还要等几个山治，遇见多少绝望才能摆脱如此糟糕的自己。

这大概就是生存下去最后的希望了，他已经完全降落在谷底。

“自由吧。去自由吧。”

自言自语地站起来，酒醒大半，却仍旧装作不清醒。摇摆着身体看着面前残留血迹的透明茶几面和装满烟蒂的玻璃烟灰缸。

一脚下去，没能碎掉。

两手握着桌角用力向着沙发掀去。烟灰缸终于应声滑落，圆形的轮廓让它在地上打了个转最后不甘心地缩进了沙发底下。

走进餐厅里拎起个椅子。

“去死吧。”

不想看见这一切。无论站在哪块儿瓷砖上，无论躲进哪个角落，统统他妈都是那个人的影子。

窗户，酒柜，桌子。

不够，还不够。他在这个厨房做晚餐，他在那个浴室清洗身体，他靠在墙上抽烟。

拖着残缺的椅子走到玄关。索隆安静地看着那扇大门。好像它会被人从外面推开，然后缝隙里露出一只蓝色的眼睛将他再次引诱到一个无法挣脱的迷途中。

 

但没有。

惶恐逐渐吞噬意识。索隆终于失控。

他疯狂地开始破坏没有一点留恋，像头饥不择食的猛兽。已经不知道自己在干什么，只知道眼前的画面被莫名的血液盖上红色，所及之处没有完整，可能也包括他自己。耳朵轰鸣，他听不见自己快要撕裂喉咙的吼叫。

如果他能是只螳螂多好，交欢过后就将爱人吞食入腹。  
如果他能是只豺狼多好，受伤后还能自舔伤疤再次磨砺爪牙。

如果他能真的杀死他，多好，将温柔的眼睛挖出放在玻璃中永世存活。

可惜他只是普通到极致的人类，将自己剥得一丝不挂却惹不来一声赞叹。

这大概就是山治的报复，索隆想。抬手，不知什么时候多出来一把水果刀，伸出舌头舔去手臂上淋漓的鲜血，抹了把脸，血迹模糊五官后更加狰狞。

果然只有这个味道才能让他安心。

想要更多，更多更多。

刀尖指向心脏，他低头看见它将早就残破不堪的布料轻而易举地划开抵在皮肤上，手指用力，冰冷的尖端探入血肉，猩红的液体潺潺留下。

然而没能让刀尖直入心肺，一只手不知从何而来握住了锋利的刀身。

更多的血液，但这回是属于另一个人。夹杂烟草味的血和他的血糅杂着落在地板上。

索隆听见“滴答”的声音。

缓缓地抬起来头，遇上一张暴戾的脸，如果不是那只过于真实的，蒙着蓝色水汽的眼睛，他几乎就要怀疑这不过是幻象。

 

 

 

 

 

４４.　

“放手。”  
“……”  
“我叫你放手！”

山治似乎是不再期待索隆能有所行动，把刀握紧了些，刀锋又嵌进手心里几分，火辣辣地疼着，咬着牙一狠心，用力抢过来，惯性使然，刀在吭哧落地的瞬间又狠狠剌了伤口才罢休，让它彻底裂开来。  
低头看着流血不止的右手，山治愣愣傻笑起来。

“到底还要我为你放弃多少。”

索隆死死盯着他凌乱的头发，而后捂着胸口蹲下去，余光瞥到地上的两个白色塑料袋，其中一个的口子敞着，露出番茄酱艳红的瓶身。

被溅上些许泥点的裤脚慢慢从他眼前挪开，视线跟着过去，血顺着那人的指尖滴落，在地砖上开出一路的花。山治停在客厅和餐厅的隔断处——原本用来隔断的酒柜现正粉碎在地上，似乎在控诉某人的罪行。

山治倒吸了一口冷气，用几乎是一帧一帧的慢动作艰难地转过身来看着自己，脸上的表情有些扭曲。

“……对不起。”  
“呵……”

索隆用额头抵着地砖，不断地冷笑着，像是个故作姿态的小丑。脚步声靠近，人影压下来，一颗脑袋搭在背上，被血浸湿的右手摸着他的头发，红色逐渐掩盖绿色，甚至从脸颊滑过在重力作用下统统朝着鼻梁汇聚，最后潺潺流到地上，竟然汪成一小滩血泊。

“对不起。”

山治带着热气的呢喃透过单薄的衣料吻在索隆脊背上。

“……闭嘴。”

“对不起。”

“我叫你闭嘴！”

索隆几乎是用尽了全身的力气喊出这句话来，掀开山治转过身来迅速地扑倒他，蛮横地拉过那只血肉外翻的右手，伸出舌头来疯狂地舔舐，血液的味道让他安心了些，嘴唇紧紧贴上去吮吸，企图汲取更多。身下的男人扭曲了面庞，却咬紧牙关向后仰头，似乎死也不肯喊痛。

“咚咚。”

敲门声响起。山治的意识回笼些许，想要收回手来却奈何根本使不上力气，只能用几近哀求的语气说：“……让我去开门，我保证，不会走了。”

“您好，有人在家吗！我们是警察。”

最后两个字让山治顿时绷紧了身子，见索隆仍旧像饥渴的猛兽般饮着他的血，低声吼了起来：“如果不想我走就放开！”

索隆的瞳孔明显收缩了一下，随后松开山治，指腹抹过嘴角，眼白突然翻腾，朝着一侧重重倒了下去。

“您好！请问在家吗。”  
敲门声急促了些。门外的两个警员互相对视了一眼，其中一个高一些名为马尔科的警员抬手又叩了三下门。

“有人吗。”

仍旧没有动静。就在马尔科意欲破门而入的时候，门终于被人拉开了一条缝，一只湛蓝的眼睛从里面盯着他。

“你好，警官先生。这么晚了，有事吗。”山治没有取下门链，声音也尽显疲惫。

马尔科摸出证件来在他眼前晃了一下，“你好，我是当地警署的警员马尔科，刚才接到报案，说是你们家出了很大的声响。”

“啊……这样。”山治的半张脸堆起笑意，“实在是抱歉。我和爱人刚才吵了一架。”说着面露尴尬。

马尔科把手搭在门上意图往里推，但似乎里面的男人并不想让他进来，“方便让我们进去看看吗？”

那根卷曲的眉毛扭起来，“啧……这个，真是有点为难呢警官……”男人撩了下头发，用另外一边被大部分刘海遮盖的脸对着他，“我们正在……啊，那个，爱人可能不太方便……”

马尔科愣了一秒，视线落在男人光洁的半个肩膀上，随即了然于心地挂起个释然的笑，“看来你们已经和好了。”

山治叹了口气，门缝中又露出那只蓝色的眼睛，“女人嘛。你懂的。”

“好吧。”马尔科回头看了眼同事，“不过，为了以防万一，您看，方便出来做个笔录吗。这样我们也好跟邻居有个交待。”

“这个……”如若不是门廊的灯过去昏暗，大概马尔科就能发觉男人煞白得不正常的脸色，“真是抱歉……爱人还在气头上，如果我耽搁太久……”

马尔科沉默了几秒，随后尽力克制住自己不要表现出狐疑，“……先生，真的没事吗。您似乎很紧张。”

“没事，真的没事。不过是夫妻吵架罢了。”停顿了一秒，山治笑笑，“我向您保证。”

犹豫了一会儿，马尔科最后朝着门缝伸出右手来，“那，不好意思打扰了。”

门内男人的视线移到他的手上，而后没有去握手，只是眯起眼睛笑，“给您添麻烦了。”

挑眉收回手来。马尔科干咳两声，“唔。希望您和爱人下次能注意。”

“当然，当然。再见。晚安。”

门被关上。

马尔科和同事走出庭院。

“……你怎么看？艾斯。”  
“不好说……”

艾斯向后瞥了眼满园的杂草，“这里应该很久没人住过了。”  
马尔科摸出车钥匙来，“有意思……”

 

山治顺着门坐下来，头发蒙，努力抬起眼皮看了眼右手，应该是划破了静脉血管。  
耳朵捕捉到汽车离去是时摩擦地面发出的声音，这才勉强站起来挪动到玄关处索隆身边。  
他睡得很安详，胸口缓慢地起伏。如果不是太过狰狞的血迹，大概山治就会有种错觉——他们确实只是一对刚吵过架的普通恋人。  
环顾已经毁得七七八八的客厅，深深地叹息着跟着躺倒索隆旁边。  
这里应该是住不下去了。  
可是，他们还能去哪里呢。

 

４５.　

“忍着点。”女人咬着牙，逼着自己去处理那只极其血腥的右手，双氧水滴落在皮肉上泛起泡沫，男人却连眼睛都没眨一下。  
“别担心，可雅小姐。”山治笑笑，试图鼓励她，然而医生此刻并没有心情去看，仍旧专注于缝合的步骤。线来回穿过皮肤，裂开的口子逐渐合上，只有那歪歪扭扭的痕迹证明着某些可怕的事情确实发生过。  
医生终于松了口气，抬手擦去额头的汗这才一屁股坐下来，将手套扔进垃圾桶里，又正色道：“路飞先生，三个月内请一天换两次药，禁酒禁烟，当然也尽量不要碰水……”她说着停顿了一秒，看着眼前表情极为认真的男人叹了口气，“真不知道您的夫人怎么会……”  
“没办法……”山治无奈地看着右手，“谁让他是我爱人呢。”  
“爱人也不能随便伤害对方吧？”可雅完全无法接受那个残忍的女人，别过头去嘟囔了几句。  
山治把袖子从肘部拉下来，却盖不住手上的纱布，只好把手塞进裤兜里，却惹来护士的瞪视，“路飞先生！”  
“啊……对不起，忘记了。”山治又准备抽出手来，可雅却连忙阻止了他的动作，“还是别动了吧，刚缝合好，请您回家也一定注意。对了，药在这里。”站起身来从背后的柜子里拿出两瓶药来，“一瓶拿去换药，记得——”  
“每天两次，好的。”山治眯起眼睛微微颔首。  
可雅指了指另外一瓶，“这是止痛剂，必要的时候服用就好。”说着拿起笔来写医嘱，“麻烦出示一下证件……哦，对不起，我都忘了，您没带出来。好吧，请告诉我您的全名，我在电脑上帮您登记。”她的手已经转移到鼠标上，山治站起身来用左手抓了抓脑袋，“啊……止痛剂就不用了吧。我想我应该还是忍得了。毕竟你看，可雅小姐，刚才缝针我都没要求用局部麻醉。”  
可雅拍拍后脑勺，“好吧也是。真是倔强的男人……”  
“是啊……”山治仰头对着天花板叹息，随后又将视线移回医生身上，“不过倔强的男人很吸引人不是吗？”  
“才不是。”可雅不置可否地摇头，“路飞先生，你这叫做冥顽不灵。”  
“冥顽不灵……啊，真想让某人听听这话……”嗤笑着靠在墙边，山治摸出一根烟来叼在嘴里，遇上可雅严厉的目光后又怯怯地收了回去，“抱歉抱歉，老习惯，改不了。”  
“如果想让伤口快点好的话，最近都不要抽烟。”可雅站起身来把药递过去，“我觉得您还是好好跟妻子谈谈，毕竟这么吵架也不是办法。”

 

“谈谈……要怎么谈谈呢。你看，”山治还是把右手抽出来在医生面前晃了晃，“可雅小姐，没办法谈。”  
“无意冒犯，但是路飞先生，”可雅拧起好看的柳眉，“半夜里能把老公打伤，还让老公一个人来诊所缝针……这实在是……”她把后面那句不可理喻的女人咽了下去，毕竟在这短短一个小时的就诊相处时间里，眼前的金发男人行为举止都颇为绅士温柔，就算他有一半可能在装吧，但话又说回来，男人已经被伤成这样，足以证明吵架的时候他肯定没有动手。  
这么说来，他的妻子就更不可理喻了。  
然而面前自称路飞的金发男人的表情变得有些复杂，像是悲伤，又像是满满的温柔的爱，“他也有他的苦衷，我也不是全然无错。感情这种事情……”山治看了可雅几秒，又低下头去，“谁也说不清楚不是吗。我这也是，一个愿打，一个愿挨。”  
“哎，所以说。”可雅又坐了回去，“爱情里人们都是傻子。”  
“谁说不是呢。”山治听了她的话眨了眨眼睛，“今晚麻烦你了，可雅小姐。”把左手的那瓶药给塞进兜里，医生颔首，在他转身准备走的时候似乎是不放心，还是叫住他叮嘱着：“还是别太勉强自己了，路飞先生。”  
山治对着她鞠躬行了个绅士礼节，“感谢可雅小姐的善意提醒。晚安。”走到门边，回过头来，“祝愿有个好梦。  
走出小诊所。深夜的街道只有门口的那盏代表医疗的十字灯在照亮路途。山治白色的车早在昨天去超市买东西之前扔到了垃圾场去。  
一步一步缓缓走着。有些后悔没有拿那瓶止痛剂，带来的相似药品都已经消耗得七七八八。但现在不是能够随便留下任何行踪的时候。特别是在没有考虑好下一步该去那里之前，他更应该小心翼翼。

至少在解决某些问题前，他还不能被抓住。  
没忍住，山治还是摸出烟来点燃，不紧不慢地抽了两口，停在一盏坏掉的路灯下，靠着柱子，抬头看天，星辰点缀着夜幕，预示明日会是晴天。  
他们呢，他们的明天，也能如此吗。  
索隆现在在家，注射了镇定剂，估计还会沉睡好一会儿。他还能有些时间安静地思考。  
怎么办。不断问自己。  
现在困扰山治的，是有关于今天索隆的反应。  
确实想过一走了之，但游走着游走着，却始终无法说服自己。他不想被现实打败，他也不想向着命运屈服，一旦屈服，他放弃的不单单是自己的信仰，还有索隆的人生。  
只是花了点时间逃离狭小的空间独自发呆，而后花了点时间去采购生活必需品。本想拎着一袋子食材回去给冻了一夜的索隆做一顿丰盛的晚餐，然而回到家里，不，那也许，已经无法称之为家了。  
只是离开他半天，索隆就会发疯，那如果他彻底消失呢  
山治不敢想。他开始深深感叹罗宾曾经的劝诫。  
他真的是太自大了，以为相爱就能解决问题。  
现实给他狠狠的一巴掌，火辣辣地，比右手的伤还要糟糕。

 

４６.

索隆醒来，身处睡房柔软的床。满身都是纱布绷带，床沿坐着个男人，他背对着自己，默默抽着烟看着窗外。天半亮，从那洒进来的橘色光辉，索隆想，大抵是黄昏了。  
“醒了。”  
在问句中撑起身体，嗓子干涩得说不出话来，只是脑袋极其沉重，像是有人在脖子上栓了个石头坠着他往下。但意识却出奇地清醒。  
山治没有回头，只是默默吐出一缕灰烟，在它消失殆尽之前轻声说：“相信我吗。”  
耐不住脑袋的昏沉，索隆栽回枕头上，盯着天花板那盏灯，不知如何作答。  
“我想过了，索隆，”山治把烟仍在地上踩灭，低头看着自己的鞋尖，“我之前做的的确不对。明明答应过你不会用医生的角度来面对你，却还是不由自主地做出了伤害你的事。”  
余光瞥见那只被纱布缠绕得难看的右手，脑子里闪现出几个片段。似乎是感觉到他的目光，山治把搭在床沿的右手缩了回去。  
“但是现在已经没办法了。索隆，相信我吗。”  
“……你的手怎么了。”  
“啊，这个……”山治的看着自己的右手，嗤笑几声，“做菜的时候被划到了。现在已经没事了。”他停顿了几秒，又说：“渴了吧，要喝水吗。”  
索隆摇摇头，却想起来山治看不见，连忙又从挤出了个“不”字。  
山治“噢”了一声，沉默好一阵，最后似乎是鼓足了勇气，才说：“我们回去吧。”  
“……回去哪里。”  
“你的家乡。”

家乡的字眼落入耳膜传递到大脑，神经开始疼痛，似乎是在拒绝某些下意识的联想和记忆。奈何现在索隆全身无力，无法挣扎。

山治终于转过身来，半坐在床边，盯着他的那只蓝色眼睛没有波澜，“相信我吗。”

“你要我怎么相信你！”  
“你想干什么！”  
“杀了你。”

三句似乎并非同一人说出口的话，表达的情绪却一模一样。

山治耐着疼痛扶住索隆的肩膀，缓慢却又坚定地说：“我们没有选择了，索隆。”

“为什么！”  
“为什么要这样对我！”

“我别无选择，索隆。”山治俯下身去抱住无力的男人，右手手指颤颤巍巍地挪动到左耳，晃动三枚耳坠，它们发出清脆的响声，“我爱你……”

意识有些模糊，索隆的注意力被左耳不知何时出现的耳坠夺走，只能愣愣地被人抱着。

呢喃声伴随着那些清脆的撞击又传来。

“我爱你……相信我。”  
“跟我走吧……闭上眼睛，落入无限的黑暗里……”

耳坠们的响声逐渐变得规律。

“叮当——叮当——叮当——”

 

索隆没能闭上眼睛，视线却慢慢缩小，好似一扇远去的窗户，他感觉自己在不断下坠，坠入无边的深坑，周围是浩瀚星辰。张嘴想要呐喊，想要抓住什么，却只能看见那扇小窗中出现金发男人被水汽遮盖的蓝色眼睛。

救救我。

没能发出声音。  
最后的画面停格在一个远离的身影。

索隆在彻底失去意识之前，似乎知道了那人的目的。

别丢下我。我会乖的。

然而，山治已经听不见了，只有他自己蜷缩在无边的谷底，等待命运的安排。

再醒来，索隆知道，他不会再是自己。

 

４７.

“你好，山治先生。”同样是金发的男人，只是左眼周围缠绕了渗人的伤疤。他站在一辆黑色的车前对着山治伸出手来。象征性礼貌地寒暄过后，确认清晨四下无人，他跟着山治走进房子里，路过狼藉的客厅时稍稍吃了一惊，然而很快镇静下来恢复面无表情的模样跟着上了二楼。

“就是他吗？”  
“是的。”

山治点点头，走到床边，在索隆脸上落下个吻，喟叹一声后对男人微微颔首。一同驾起索隆，半拖半抱地朝着外面走去，开门前再次确认四下无人才迅速走到车边将人塞到后座上。山治坐进副驾驶，摇下车窗，最后看了眼依旧笼罩着一股破败气息的房子。  
“还没跟你自我介绍。”开车的男人瞟了眼后座上沉睡如婴儿般的索隆，“我是萨博。”  
山治摸出根烟来，“介意吗？”  
“不介意。”  
“谢谢。”山治擦着打火机，呼出几个烟圈，“我知道，路飞跟我说过。辛苦你了。”  
“不存在。你的事情，我大概也听路飞说了……”萨博飞快地瞥了山治一眼，后者的侧脸被烟雾缭绕后显得极其神秘，让人无法琢磨。  
而山治轻笑了两声，垂眸看着膝盖，“是不是觉得我很愚蠢。”  
“不。”萨博否定着，一时之间不知道如何接下去，尴尬地沉默许久，才又说，“我的意思是，我不认为你是愚蠢的。”  
“没关系……”山治转过头去看着窗外飞驰的景色，将剩下的烟扔出去，关上车窗，闭上眼睛，“容许我睡一会儿……”  
“好的。这一路大概也要五个小时。”  
“辛苦了。”  
话音没落多久，副驾驶座上的男人就发出细微的呼声。  
看来是真的累坏了，不知道多久没睡。  
萨博叹了口气。  
听路飞在电话里说的时候还不置可否，不相信世界上会有如此愚蠢的两人。  
真正见了面，光是寥寥几句话都让人感觉到深深的寒意。  
这寒意并非来自山治的冷淡，不，或许说，正是来自于山治的冷淡。  
不过，该说是冷淡，还是那份漫不经心让萨博倒吸一口凉气呢。  
明明发生了那么多可怕的事，身旁的男人却表现得平淡如水。  
怎么也无法将山治和心狠手辣的杀人凶手联系在一起。  
也不该说是杀人凶手，萨博想。据路飞所说，这人不过是在顶罪而已。  
无论如何，这已经超出他的认知范围太多。萨博决心不去过多关心，即使好奇心在挠着痒痒。  
他在此的目的不过是帮路飞的忙，仅此而已。  
将人送到目的地，他的任务就算结束。  
其实按道理，从商多年的路飞也不会蠢到干涉这样的麻烦事，只是路飞说：

“如果不是索隆，大概当年被带走的孩子就是我。”

于是萨博想起路飞被父亲领回家的时候不知天高地厚傻乎乎的样子。

“这孩子太皮了，没人愿意领养。”

只有父亲心宽，深深喜欢着那个调皮的小子，大概是，跟萨博很像吧。

想到这里他不由得轻笑了两声。但笑意却很快收敛，他联想到有关于索隆的一丁点信息，如果那发生在路飞身上。

萨博捏着方向盘的手握紧了好些，不敢想下去。只是又飞快地瞥了眼副驾驶上疲倦的男人。  
如果那发生在路飞身上，那现在或许如此狼狈的，就是自己了。  
真是造化弄人。  
一些人无尽的苦难，在不经意间换来了另一些人的幸福。命运之间很可能有时只是一线之隔。  
萨博踩下油门让车速提升。  
他想快些逃离，光是呆在这两人身侧，都让人窒息。  
愧疚得窒息。  
上帝果然是不公平的。

 

 

 

４８．

到达目的地已经是夜晚。后座的男人依旧未苏醒。车停在一栋距离小镇中心很是偏远的小屋前，不远就是郊区的农场。萨博帮忙将人抬进去，环顾一圈很是简单但也算舒适的内部后，稍微放了点心，从兜里拿出个信封递给山治。

“路飞让我给你的。”

山治盯着那叠明显是钱的东西好一阵，最后拧起眉头来，“不需要。”

“拿着吧。”萨博强行拉过他的左手将信封放上去，“再说，那栋房子改成了路飞的名字……也算是……”

“……”山治犹豫了一会儿，又看了眼沙发上沉睡的男人，最后接下来，有些尴尬地将视线移到萨博的领口，自卑得不敢去看他的脸。

“不用在意。”萨博了然于心地摆手，“这是你应得的。卖房子哪有——”

“房子之后……还是麻烦转回我名……不，转到我父亲名下把……”山治打断他的话，停顿了几秒，“他会付款的。我名下的其他财产……应该也够还了……”

“还什么？”萨博挑眉，“请你别见外。况且这——”

“谢谢你的好意。但是，我现在，有点累了。如果不介意的话。”

山治没把接下来过于生分的逐客令说出口。萨博不好再多说什么，只是把车钥匙放到桌上，“车子你们先拿着用吧，待会儿我自己想办法回去。”

山治摇摇头把钥匙抛回萨博怀里，“不用了，这个小镇一路过来你也看见了，不算繁华，开这个车太惹人注目。”

萨博愣了一会儿，没想到自己的善意可能反而会给人招来麻烦。最后僵硬地转过身去准备离开。

“能告诉我……”山治轻声开口叫住他，萨博回过头去，看见那人稍显局促的表情，“什么？”

没有受伤的左手握成拳头，“为什么路飞这么帮索隆。难道……”

萨博犹豫半晌，“……他跟我说，当年如果不是索隆，被领养的孩子就会是他……”

这时候的萨博还不明白这领养背后的含义，只是擅自推测着一些他想象范围内的可怕。山治自然是知道的，他也没有打算去戳穿旁人的心思。他很理解对于大部分人来说，没有经历过的事情在他们听来都是天方夜谭，都认为不过是发生在电影和小说里的故事罢了，都认为现实远比那美好。可是凡人有时候忘了一句话：“艺术来源于生活”，后半句，山治没记错的话，“且高于生活”。曾经他也如此认为，直到……如果有可能，真想告诉那个叫做什么车尔尼的文艺学家。什么高于生活啊，生活可比艺术，残忍多了。艺术可不敢轻易触及那些过于真实的晦暗。

于是山治只是摸出烟来叼着，平淡地回答道：“好的……我知道了。谢谢。”  
“……那，再见。”  
“再见。”  
目送萨博离开，小屋的隔音没有那栋房子好，能够清晰听见那人开关门驱动车子的所有细节。

山治看着那叠厚厚的钱，将它们从信封里抽出来放进钱包里，走到沙发边上。

“索隆，准备好了吗。”

别怪我偏要钻进的你的过去。不这样做，永远无法解决问题。

山治又何尝不知道回忆的痛苦，只是，索隆根本没有真正面对啊。

接下来，让我陪着你一起，再经历一次吧。这样就公平了。

就算结局是毁灭，也是一同毁灭，没什么不好。我的生命已经乱成糟，不差最后的会心一击。我已经做好了什么都得不到的准备。

支撑我的，不过是坚信你也爱我。除此之外，大概没什么能够动摇了。


End file.
